Grande soeur
by Louise Malone
Summary: Prendre la mauvaise décision est parfois lourd de conséquences. C'est ce que Bella va apprendre à ses dépends. Pour le pire. Ou le meilleur. COMPLETE.
1. seules

Bella Swan était fatiguée.

Elle avait pu garder la maison de son père, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, finalement.

Il y avait tellement de souvenirs…

Et Nessie traversait sa phase « cauchemars ».

Bien sur c'était normal mais elle l'avait réveillée 5 fois au cours de la nuit.

Bella avait du faire appel à toute sa force de caractère et à toute son énergie pour se lever, ce matin là.

On était dimanche.

Tout en habillant la fillette de 3 ans qui pleurnichait, son doudou dans les bras, Bella avait du retenir ses larmes. Des larmes de fatigue, de découragement.

Dimanche matin, 7 heures 30, une nuit de 5 heures entrecoupées par des pleurs d'enfant…

Elle aurait du, à son âge, dormir encore après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit…

Mais la vie de Bella, depuis 6 mois, avait juste viré au cauchemar.

Depuis la nuit de son anniversaire.

Bella se secoua et porta la fillette jusqu'en bas.

Dans la lumière plus forte de la cuisine il lui sembla que l'enfant était rouge.

Elle posa le thermomètre électronique contre le front de la petite fille, et il afficha 38,2.

La jeune fille jura entre ses dents .

La directrice de l'école maternelle lui avait parlé de la varicelle qui sévissait dans l'établissement.

Elle souleva le pull de Nessie et l'inspecta.

Mais elle n'avait pas de boutons.

Bella lui donna alors du paracétamol et croisa les doigts pour que tout aille bien.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son job.

La petite avait besoin de 3 repas par jour, sans compter un petit gouter. Et des vêtements, et des chaussures.

Et des jouets.

Elle fréquentait assidument les magasins de seconde main et les friperies. Et elle n'achetait plus rien du tout pour elle-même, mais là, sa chaussures droite allait vraiment rendre l'âme.

Bella soupira et porta l'enfant dans son pick up, avec sa peluche et un biberon de lait au chocolat, chaud juste comme elle l'aimait.

Elle démarra et prit la direction de la Push.

Mais son portable sonna: le nom d'Emily s'afficha.


	2. inventaire

_**Un grand merci pour votre accueil envers cette nouvelle histoire! **_

_**Pour info les chapitres sont tous courts (aux alentours de 500 mots) mais je publie 3 fois par semaine (les lundi, mercredi et vendredi).**_

_**J'ai déjà écrit 18 chapitres, mais je ne l'ai pas encore terminée, bien que je sais trés bien ou je vais. Et sans vouloir spoiler, mais parce que certaines s'inquiètent, oui j'ai coché drama (et le vrai drama est à venir) MAIS happy end assurée.**_

Bella décrocha en sentant venir la mauvaise nouvelle:

« Bells, je suis désolée je vais pas pouvoir prendre Nessie aujourd'hui…Je suis vraiment pas bien, j'ai de la fièvre et mal à la gorge, je ne peux pas me lever… »

« Oui, je comprends Emily, soigne toi bien, tu me dépannes déjà tellement souvent! »

Bella raccrocha et posa sa tête sur le volant.

La petite s'était endormie dans son siège auto. Pas bon signe ça…

Bella caressa la joue de Nessie et serra les dents. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle allait y arriver.

Elle appela Jacob.

« Hey Jake, Emily est malade et je dois aller bosser, on fait l'inventaire au magasin, j'ai vraiment besoin que Leah et toi vous me dépanniez pour Nessie aujourd'hui! »

« Ouais, amène là, on se débrouillera! »

Bella soupira. Jacob n'était pas le baby sitter idéal et Leah fumait tellement de hasch qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas claire, la plupart du temps…

Mais quel autre choix avait-elle?

Elle déposa la fillette chez Jacob et Leah. Cette dernière n'était pas levée et Bella hésita. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à Jacob? A Leah?

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle avait trop besoin d'argent, donc de ce boulot.

Elle embrassa l'enfant et lui murmura des mots tendres à l'oreille puis remonta dans son pick-up et roula jusqu'au magasin des Newton.

Elle savait que la journée allait être difficile et ce fut largement le cas.

Pas au point de vue du travail, faire l'inventaire n'était pas si mal: au moins il n'y avait pas de clients.

Mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir subir Mike et ses tentatives pathétiques de séduction.

Mika n'était pas laid, pas bête mais il ne lui plaisait pas.

Cependant, la solitude et la tristesse de Bella étaient grandes.

Et la fatigue n'aidait pas.

Vers 17 heures, alors qu'elle essayait -en vain- de joindre Jacob au téléphone, Mike vint lui amener une tasse de café.

Elle était assise dans la réserve, sur une banc inconfortable.

Mike vit son inquiétude et essaya de la réconforter.

Puis, bien sur, il en profita.

Et Bella le laissa faire. Essentiellement pour avoir la paix.

Elle le laissa la baiser sur un matelas de camping.

Il ne fut pas bourrin, ni précoce, ni rien du tout. Plutôt assez tendre et attentionné même.

Mais c'était juste Mike. Elle l'encouragea à prendre son plaisir mais ne chercha même pas à simuler.

Après, une fois rhabillés, Mike était tellement heureux, content de lui, qu'elle en eut la nausée.

Et quand il lui tendit un joint, visiblement la version personnelle de Mike de la cigarette d'après l'amour, elle soupira et le prit en fermant les yeux très fort.

Elle fuma avec lui, suffisamment pour que sa vie ne lui paraisse plus si grave.

Mike ,lui, était euphorique et Bella se demandait s'il n'allait pas la demander en mariage quand son téléphone sonna.

Elle décrocha et la descente fut vertigineuse.


	3. accident

_**ndla: voici quelques explications...Mais pas tout, loin de là!^^**_

_**Je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise!**_

Ce fut un enchainement fatal.

Le coup de fil de la police.

La peur. Le départ précipité en voiture.

Mike trop parti pour conduire et Bella obligée de prendre le volant de son antique pick-up.

Plus tard, elle devait demeurer persuadée que le joint n'était pour rien dans l'accident.

La peur et la fatigue avaient simplement eu raison de son corps et elle avait perdu le contrôle.

Alors, pendant qu'à la Push les anciens adjoints de son père l'attendaient, Nessie assise à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille , pleurnichante et brulante de fièvre, à plus de 500 mètres de la maison de Jacob d'où elle s'était enfuie, Bella Swan, 18 ans, 5 mois et 3 jours se prenait un arbre au volant de sa camionette.

Heureusement elle ne pouvait guère dépasser les 25 miles avec son tacot et elle ne fut que légèrement blessée.

Le pick-up, lui, par contre, rendit l'âme.

Et bien sur le nouveau shérif arriva.

Bella, malgré ses protestations fut admise à l'hôpital.

Ou on lui recousu l'arcade sourcilière et lui banda sa main foulée.

Et ou on lui fit une prise de sang de contrôle.

Alors, quand elle fut testée positive au haschich, et bien qu'elle expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas du tout abandonné sa petite sœur, mais l'avait confiée à Leah, son autre sœur ainée, et Jacob, petit ami de celle-ci, on ne la cru pas capable de prendre soin de sa sœur. Bien que la petite se soit échappée de chez Jacob et Leah, qui ne l'avaient pas surveillée suffisamment, c'était Bella la responsable légale de l'enfant. Bella, qui avait été testée positive au cannabis…

Alors, en fin de soirée, la petite Ness, dite Nessie, Swan, âgée de 3 ans, 5 mois et 6 jours, orpheline de Charlie Swan et Sue Clearwater, décédés 5 mois plus tôt des suites d'un accident de voiture, malgré les véhémentes protestations de sa sœur Bella, qui en avait obtenu la tutelle après l'accident, fut confiée aux services sociaux et remise à une famille d'accueil.

**_ndla: à mercredi^^_**

**_et merci à mes pré-lectrices: Milk40, evelyne-raconte,Cullen15000, Aesalys et Sushaki !_**


	4. famille d'accueil

Au tout début, Bella avait sincèrement pensé que tout allait s'arranger.

Qu'elle allait pouvoir récupérer Nessie, après avoir donné des explications et formulé des excuses, et sans doute avoir accepté un suivi de dépistage.

Mais cela n'arriva pas.

Bella connaissait un peu la famille Cullen.

Pas beaucoup, en réalité, parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas à Forks.

Il ne s'agissait là que de leur résidence secondaire.

Mais elle avait déjà vu Mme Cullen, avec une adolescente et une fillette.

Elle avait su, par la rumeur publique qui prenait bien souvent la forme de Jessica Stanley, que la famille Cullen était particulière. Ils avaient beaucoup d'enfants. Certains étaient adultes, mais ils avaient encore deux jeunes enfants avec eux.

Bella avait aussi su qu'une partie de leurs enfants avaient été adoptés ou bien vivaient chez eux en famille d'accueil.

Elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Jusqu'au moment ou on leur avait confié Nessie…

Ce que Bella n'avait pas pu prévoir, c'est que la famille Cullen avait visiblement des appuis très forts.

Quand elle essaya, le WE suivant l'accident, d'aller voir la fillette chez les Cullen, elle fut poliment, mais sèchement, éconduite par une magnifique jeune femme, blonde aux yeux bleus.

Bella s'était présentée et l'autre lui avait répondu:

« Nessie a la varicelle. Elle n'est pas bien et ne peut pas recevoir de visites »

« Alors est-ce que je peux revenir demain? »

« Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée! »

Là-dessus la superbe créature lui avait refermé la porte au nez.

Bella avait insisté, elle avait frappé à la porte, elle avait pleuré et crié.

Elle avait perdu son sang froid, et avait supplié et menacé quand un jeune homme brun, et très costaud, lui avait ré-ouvert la porte:

« Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de la voir! C'est à moi qu'elle a été confiée! »

« Non, plus maintenant Mademoiselle, à présent elle est sous notre responsabilité! »

Les choses s'étaient un peu envenimées et le ton était monté.

Finalement, Bella avait du battre en retraite.

Et le lendemain, incrédule et affolée, elle avait reçu une ordonnance d'un juge de Seattle lui ordonnant de rester à plus de 200 mètres de sa sœur, la jeune Ness Swan, et de sa famille d'accueil.

Le placement provisoire à durée indéterminée s'était aussi transformé en placement ferme, pour une durée d'au moins 6 mois.

**_ndla: ne fuyez pas, les choses vont aller mieux! Edward arrive bientôt (chapitre 6), et pas forcément là ou vous l'attendez visiblement ^^_**


	5. déménagement

**_ndla: Edward arrive dans le prochain chapitre..._**

La plupart des gens lui avait tourné le dos.

Pas de soutien, à part celui de Seth.

Jacob s'était montré égal à lui- même, il avait tourné la page et avait conseillé à Bella de vivre sa vie.

Elle était jeune et était intelligente: elle pouvait poursuivre ses études et avoir une belle vie.

C'est-ce que la plupart des gens lui dirent d'ailleurs. S'encombrer d'un enfant à 18 ans à peine n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mme Cope, à la supérette, lui avait prit les mains, peu de temps après ce jour fatal, alors que Bella essayait de survivre à l'absence de Nessie:

« Voyons ma petite, Nessie est bien avec cette famille. Ils ont les moyens de l'élever, elle ira à l'université, et elle sera heureuse! Toi aussi tu dois étudier…Tu es une brave fille, mais tu dois penser à toi! »

Bella Swan ne sut jamais comment elle s'était contenue, ce jour-là, et n'avait pas tué Mme Cope sur place.

Sa mère ne l'aida pas non plus. Bella s'en doutait, mais ça lui fit mal malgré tout.

Plus ou moins, elle lui tint le même discours que Jacob, que Mme Cope, que les autres. Phil, en cachette, lui avait envoyé une lettre affectueuse, accompagnée d'un chèque de plusieurs milliers de dollars. Il ne précisait pas à quoi devait servir cette somme, mais Bella se douta qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aider autrement.

Et les conseils pleuvaient.

_Pense à toi…La petite est bien avec eux…_

Bella ne pouvait pas admettre cela.

Nessie lui avait été confiée à ELLE après la mort de Sue et Charlie.

Et même avant cela c'était Bella qui s'en occupait le plus souvent.

Ca n'était pas un hasard si la fillette appelait sa grande sœur « maman Bella ».

Sue avait été « maman », bien entendu, et Leah c'était « Leah », dans la bouche de la fillette.

Mais Bella était « maman Bella ». Et puis, après la mort de Charlie et de Sue, Bella était devenue "maman".

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, tous.

Nessie avait besoin d'elle.

Alors, Bella fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé faire: elle vendit la maison de son père.

Elle s'était renseignée et savait à présent avec certitude que les Cullen vivaient la semaine à Seattle. Elle savait dans quel hôpital travaillait le Docteur Cullen.

Et elle avait décidé de contre-attaquer.

Avec l'argent de la vente de la maison, elle allait pouvoir engager un bon avocat. Et se battre.

Récupérer la fillette.

Elle mit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé à vendre la maison, et n'en tira pas un aussi bon prix que prévu mais l'argent envoyé par Phil lui permit de partir pour Seattle avant que la vente ne soit effectuée.

Elle loua un meublé, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une chambre avec une salle de bain, un évier, une plaque de cuisson et un frigo, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Elle fit le tour de toutes les pizzerias, bars et autres de son quartier, et deux jours après son arrivée elle avait trouvé un emploi de serveuse dans un starbucks à deux pâtés de maison de son petit studio.

La rage la portait. La rage et la foi.

L'amour aussi. Bella aimait Nessie, plus que quiconque (à part peut-être Seth, Leah et Jacob) ne pouvaient l'imaginer.


	6. client

**_ndla: rosie (guest) ta review m'a beaucoup touchée! à bientôt!_**

**_et devinez qui arrive en fin de chapitre?!_**

Elle fut obligée d'attendre l'argent de la vente de la maison pour engager un avocat, mais elle décida, en attendant, de préparer la venue de la fillette.

Elle travaillait d'arrache pied, s'épuisant souvent avec des heures supplémentaires, sans se plaindre.

Elle put alors acheter des vêtements pour Nessie, et une ou deux peluches, et même une jolie poupée.

Bella n'aimait pas spécialement les poupées, mais Nessie les adorait.

Elle l'avait choisie typée amérindienne, comme l'était l'enfant.

Les traits amérindiens étaient vraiment prédominants chez Nessie: de longs cheveux noirs, raides et luxuriants. Elle avait la peau halée, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi foncés que ceux des amérindiens. Nessie était un heureux mélange de ses parents.

Elle avait hérité des yeux de Bella, de ceux de Charlie.

Souvent, en rentrant chez elle, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, Bella prenait une douche, enfilait une culotte et un tee shirt, avalait un bol de nouilles chinoises toutes prêtes à la hâte puis elle s'allongeait sur son lit, prenait la poupée dans ses bras et fermait les yeux, cherchant à imaginer que c'était Nessie qu'elle tenait ainsi contre elle.

Bella n'avait rien prévu d'autre dans sa vie: simplement récupérer Nessie.

Après, elle verrait.

Avant, Bella avait eu des rêves. Des projets. Elle voulait étudier à l'université, devenir enseignante peut-être. Ou bibliothécaire.

Cela lui paraissait si vieux. Si …Dépassé. A présent elle n'était plus étudiante. Elle était serveuse. Elle évitait soigneusement de penser à la façon dont elle allait élever Nessie, une fois qu'elle l'aurait récupérée, avec ses horaires de dingue et son salaire médiocre.

Elle trouverait un moyen. Nessie ne manquerait jamais de rien.

Bella n'avait plus de vie.

Plus d'amis, plus de famille. Après l'incident avec Leah et Jacob qui n'avaient pas surveillé correctement la petite, elle ne leur adressait plus la parole.

Il lui restait Seth, qu'elle appelait régulièrement. Et Phil, qui la soutenait de son mieux mais pas assez pour affronter Renée. Il y avait Angela aussi, mais elle ne savait pas tout et Bella se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa motivation à retrouver la fillette.

Et puis, un jour, Heidi, une des serveuses du starbucks lui lança, en riant :

« Hey Bella, t'as fait une touche ! »

Bella la regarda sans comprendre et l'autre enchaina :

« Oui le client, seul, là, au fond , il te regarde sans cesse et il a changé de file pour être dans la tienne, il a fait ça hier aussi ! »

Bella regarda le client désigné.

Il paraissait avoir la vingtaine, portait un tee shirt noir, des lunettes et avait de drôles de cheveux roux foncé.

Et il était extraordinairement beau.


	7. invitation

Bella souleva une épaule et regarda le client. Elle ne voulait pas plaire. Elle s'en moquait. Cela arrivait, pourtant, assez régulièrement : un client ou un collègue lui faisait des avances et Bella les refusait toujours.

Avoir un petit ami ou même une aventure n'était pas compatible avec la seule chose qui comptait pour elle : récupérer Nessie.

Alors c'est d'une voix froide et avec une attitude toute professionnelle qu'elle demanda au jeune homme ce qu'il désirait quand il arriva devant elle.

Il parut surpris par l'attitude de Bella mais se fendit d'un grand sourire malgré tout.

« Je voudrais un grand cappuccino et un bagel au bacon s'il vous plait ! »

Bella lui servit sa commande et il la remercia avant d'ajouter :

« Ca va Mademoiselle ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as l'air triste, mystérieuse aussi… »

Bella sentit une boule de tristesse se former dans sa gorge et se contenta de hausser une épaule. Les autres serveurs étaient tous occupés mais elle se sentait gênée malgré tout. Et puis le jeune homme était beau, tellement beau, ça le déstabilisait. Et il la fixait avec un air intense, l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle était visible, même pour Bella.

L'autre enchaina :

« J'aime bien les femmes mystérieuses. Mais si tu as de vrais soucis je peux peut-être t'aider : je suis étudiant en droit ! »

Bella sursauta :

« Tu veux être avocat ?! »

« Plutôt procureur, mais bon, c'est un peu pareil, pas dans le même bord, c'est tout ! »

Bella inspira un grand coup, se demandant si elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main :

« Au fait, je m'appelle Edward Masen ! »

« Bella Swan »

Le jeune homme lui sourit :

« Ca te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ? Histoire de se connaître un peu mieux ? J'aime bien le resto asiatique à deux pâtés d'ici, ça te dit ? »

Bella réfléchit à toute allure.

Elle connaissait en effet ce restaurant, il était toujours très fréquenté et elle y serait en sécurité. En outre Edward portait un tee shirt de marque, des chaussures sans doute chère et toutes neuves. Et sa montre semblait être une vraie Rolex. Il aurait les moyens de lui offrir un repas sans qu'elle culpabilise. Et elle en avait assez des nouilles toutes prêtes et des cafés et viennoiseries qu'elle avalait en cachette au travail…Et puis, un étudiant en droit, elle ne pouvait pas refuser ça.

Elle sourit alors :

« Ok, à quelle heure ? »

« 18 heures ? Je peux venir te chercher ? »

« Non, on se retrouve devant le restaurant ! »

Edward rit et la fixa par-dessus ses lunettes :

« Tu es sauvage ?! »

« Non, juste prudente. Mon père était shérif… »

« Oh, je vois…18 heures, alors ? »

« Ok ! »

**_ndla: voici donc Edward, qui va être omniprésent à partir de maintenant!_**


	8. rencard

_**pour grace isabella (guest) qui me demande comment on s'inscrit sur FF, ça fait plus de 4 ans que je l'ai fait, je ne me souviens plus, alors si quelqu'un sait si il existe un forum d'aide à l'inscription, ce serait sympa de le mettre en review! et du coup, grace isabella, lis les reviews! ;-)**_

Bella avait terminé son travail à 16 heures, elle était rentré chez elle, avait prit une douche, enfilé un jean et un tee shirt, remonté sa tignasse en queue de cheval et mit un peu de brillant à lèvres.

En marchant vers le restaurant, son sac battant contre sa hanche, elle se demanda si Edward allait vraiment venir au RDV.

Après tout, qu'est ce qu'n si bel homme pouvait bien avoir à faire avec une fille comme elle ?

Heidi lui avait souvent dit qu'elle n'était pas consciente de son charme et de sa beauté mais ça faisait juste rire Bella.

Est-ce qu'Edward avait fait un pari idiot à son sujet ?

Mais il était là.

En avance même.

Il l'attendait devant le restaurant et afficha encore son sourire éblouissant en a voyant.

Il lui serra brièvement l'épaule et lui tint la porte.

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le geste.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Jake ou de Mike !

Le serveur leur donna une table un peu à l'écart, à la demande d'Edward et Bella se détendit un peu en commandant un jus de litchi.

Edward, en apprenant qu'elle mangeait là pour la première fois lui expliqua comment fonctionnait le buffet.

Elle demanda s'il y avait un supplément pour le wok, mais il lui assura que non en lui précisant qu'elle était son invitée.

Bella ne voulait pas parler de Nessie à un inconnu mais il lui parla de littérature.

C'était un sujet qui passionnait Bella auparavant et elle se mit à parler avec animation de Shakespeare et de Maupassant avec lui.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

Ce n'est qu'à plus de minuit, gavés de poulet au curry et d'échanges littéraires qu'il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

Ils n'avaient pas abordé de sujet réellement intimes

Tout au plus lui avait-elle dit être orpheline de père et en froid avec sa mère. Il avait dit adorer ses parents mais être aussi très content de vivre seul désormais.

Elle savait qu'il avait 22 ans, presque 23.

Et il était visible qu'il était attiré par elle

D'ailleurs, il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue :

« On se revoit demain ? »

« Je travaille de 7 heures à 15 heures… »

« Je passerai te voir dans la matinée et puis après on pourra aller se balader, ça te va ? »

« Oui, ce serait génial ! »

Elle referma sa porte et se glissa dans son lit.

Elle savait qu'Edward pourrait lui être utile pour récupérer Nessie.

Et le reste, les sentiments qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour lui, elle les enfouit le plus profondément possible au fond de sa tête et de son coeur…


	9. premier baiser

Bella avait eu peur qu'Edward ne se manifeste plus mais il tint parole.

Le lendemain il se matérialisa devant elle à 9 heures à peine.

Le starbuck était plein et elle enchainait de clients sur clients aussi quand ce fut son tour de nettoyer la salle elle soupira de soulagement. Bella sursauta en sentant des mains sur ses épaules et fit volte face.

Il lui souriait et elle du prendre sur elle pour ne pas tenir compte des subites palpitations de son cœur.

Il passa plus d'une heure dans le starbucks, à la regarder travailler. Elle n'avait pas du tout le temps de bavarder avec lui mais il le comprit et ne la dérangea pas: il se contenta d'un clin d'oeil et bu un café tout en lui souriant chaque fois qu'elle passait à proximité. Il lisait tout en buvant et Bella vit d'un coup d'oeil qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage de droit. Son coeur s'accéléra un peu plus.

Il partit en fin de matinée et quand il la salua de loin elle fut obligée de serrer les poings: il était tellement beau, tellement gentil. C'était difficile de ne le voir que comme un avocat potentiel.

Puis il revint un peu avant 15 heures.

Bella faisait preuve d'une audace dont elle n'était pas coutumière.

Pour Nessie.

Jamais Bella ne perdait son but de vue. Retrouver la petite fille.

Elle avait, un jour, fait un choix : celui d'être responsable de cette enfant, et elle allait s'y tenir. A jamais.

Edward l'amena en promenade, comme convenu. Mais ce fut Bella qui lui prit la main, en fin d'après-midi.

Jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de culot.

Mais là, il pouvait l'aider. Et puis il était beau. Et gentil.

Mais ça, elle devait l'occulter.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se promener et à parler.

C'était facile. Naturel. Ils partageaient les mêmes passions et avaient une vision du monde semblable.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment bien, d'être avec lui. Même si elle voulait avant tout son aide juridique, elle pouvait aussi mêler l'utile à l'agréable.

Il la raccompagna chez elle un peu avant 20 heures, après lui avoir offert un repas dans un restaurant italien.

Et quand il l'embrassa avec douceur, devant sa porte, elle rendit les armes et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Le baiser était terriblement agréable, et ce d'autant plus que l'attitude d'Edward était respectueuse, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas essayer d'obtenir davantage d'elle ce soir-là. Et en même temps il caressait son dos et sa joue tout en l'embrassant et cela faisait Bella se sentir spéciale. Mika avait sans doute eu de vrais sentiments pour elle, mais il n'avait jamais été romantique...

C'était bien trop tôt pour envisager une relation au long terme mais Bella était si seule dans la vie qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. La seule perspective de le revoir le lendemain lui faisait du bien. Elle n'était plus aussi seule.

Nessie.

Edward.

Nessie ET Edward.

Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Edward n'était pas un gamin. Il pouvait accepter, comprendre.

Et elle comptait bien le savoir très vite.


	10. petit déjeuner

**_ndla: SURPRISE! A partir de maintenant je vais poster tous les jours, sauf exceptionnellement si je ne suis pas chez moi, par exemple! Merci à vous de lire cette histoire, merci aussi à celles qui mettent une review! (je suis assez surprise: le nombre de lecteurs ne cesse de monter mais le nombre de reviews s'effondre...L'approche des examens? )_**

Bella ne travaillait pas le lendemain et elle sortit du lit en gémissant à 10 heures du matin.

Pestant contre celui qui venait frapper à sa porte.

Elle ouvrit, pas coiffée, en tee shirt et d'une humeur de dogue, qui devait sans doute être assortie à son haleine.

Et elle gémit de plus belle en découvrant Edward sur son pallier.

Il portait un pull noir qui lui allait bien, un jean bien coupé qui le mettait encore plus en valeur. Il n'était pas coiffé mais c'était encore mieux chez lui.

Et il souriait.

« Salut ! T'es magnifique au saut du lit ! »

Il riait mais sans moquerie et Bella s'excusa :

« Je fais un saut par la salle de bains et j'arrive ! »

Elle se brossa sauvagement les dents et les cheveux, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et retourna dans la pièce principale.

Debout, dos au mur, Edward avait prit la poupée de Nessie avec laquelle Bella avait dormit et il la regardait sous toutes les coutures.

Bella se sentit rougir. Mais ce fut lui qui s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça…Mais j'avais vraiment envie de te voir.. »

« C'est pas grave. Je, hum, désolée pour le désordre... »

Edward sourit encore davantage :

« Bah, il y a juste des vêtements et des livres un peu partout, une ou deux tasses sur la table et euh, ce qui ressemble à des sous vêtements sur la chaise mais à part ça c'est nickel ! »

Il riait et Bella lui lança un coussin à la tête en se mettant à rire elle aussi et se précipita pour mettre un peu d'ordre.

10 minutes plus tard elle avait fourré ses vêtements dans la petite armoire, entassé ses livres sur la table, débarrassé les tasses et mit les sous vêtements au sale.

Elle enfila un jean et un pull et s'assit enfin en face d'Edward.

Il agita alors un sac en papier devant elle et en sortit des bagels et des jus de fruits.

Le ventre de Bella grogna et ils se mirent à rire. C'était simple et facile d'être tous les deux. Bella espérait juste que ça allait durer après qu'elle lui ait parlé de Nessie.

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence, puis Bella prit une grande inspiration, regarda la poupée qu'Edward avait installé au bout de la table, comme si elle partageait leur repas.

« Edward, je veux te parler de quelque chose… »


	11. explication

_**ndla: allez, voyons voir comment Edward prend les révélations de Bella...**_

Edward lui sourit :

« Moi aussi ça tombe bien. Vas-y, commence ! »

« Voilà, je…J'ai une sœur ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Bella sourit tristement :

« Ma petite sœur a 3 ans et demi. Elle…C'est un peu compliqué, d'accord, et c'est douloureux pour moi alors écoute sans m'interrompre… »

Edward fit oui de la tête et elle continua :

« On avait le même père. Je t'ai dit qu'il est mort…Il est mort en septembre, avec Sue, sa deuxième femme. La…La mère de ma sœur. Je venais d'avoir 18 ans et j'ai demandé à être sa tutrice. Mais j'ai perdu sa garde quelque temps plus tard. Pour une stupide histoire. Elle était gardée par Leah son autre sœur, et son copain et…Ils n'ont pas surveillé la petite, ils croyaient qu'elle dormait et en fait elle était malade elle m'a cherché et elle est sorti de la maison … Elle a été repérée par les policiers en train de courir le long de la route. Ils m'ont téléphoné, je travaillais, et...Je...Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise mais…J'avais fumé un joint et j'étais surtout fatiguée et angoissée et j'ai prit un arbre. J'ai rien eu de grave mais on m'a amenée à l'hôpital et ils m'ont fait une prise de sang et comme j'étais positive au cannabis j'ai perdu la garde de ma sœur. Elle est en famille d'accueil. Mais je vais la récupérer. C'est mon bébé tu comprends ? Je… »

Sa voix mourut sur les derniers mots et elle lutta contre les larmes. Edward se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois depuis très, très longtemps que quelqu'un la réconfortait et ce fut trop pour Bella. Elle fondit en larmes en s'accrochant à Edward.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et la prit sur ses genoux, la câlinant tout le temps ou elle pleura.

« Je vois à quel point tu aimes ta sœur et je suis sur que Nessie t'adore aussi. Le principal c'est qu'elle soit en sécurité et que toi tu te construises une nouvelle vie, que tu montres que tu seras digne de l'accueillir de nouveau… »

Les larmes de la jeune fille se tarirent doucement. Edward attendit patiement qu'elle soit à nouveau en état de discuter. Elle lui expliqua alors pour la poupée.

Edward paraissait très ennuyé pour elle et Bella se mit à craindre que cette révélation lui fasse peur et qu'il ne s'en aille.

Mais il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui, avant de venir chercher ses lèvres avec douceur pour l'embrasser avec encore plus de passion que la veille.

Quand il mit fin au baiser il lui sourit :

« Je dois te parler de ma sœur moi aussi. Elle s'appelle Alice »


	12. diamonds

**_ndla: la suite! Et bravo, certaines d'entre vous méritent le surnom d'"oeil de lynx" ^^_**

Bella leva vers lui un minois humide. Il essuya une dernière larme sur sa joue :

« Ma sœur a 20 ans et elle est un concentré de nitroglycérine et de kérosène…Un truc dans le genre. Elle me téléphone tous les jours et je lui ai parlé de toi. Et elle veut te connaître… »

Bella rougit. Ca allait tellement vite…

Edward secoua la tête :

« Je lui ai demandé de nous laisser aller à notre rythme mais elle ne veut pas en démordre. Elle dit que je ne lui ai jamais parlé d'une fille avant toi et que comme elle se doute que je ne suis plus puceau ça doit vouloir dire que tu comptes pour moi… »

« Et c'est vrai ? »

Edward eut son sourire en coin qui faisait chavirer le coeur de Bella:

« Oui, c'est vrai pour les deux d'ailleurs! Je ne suis plus puceau et... Je sais bien qu'on se connaît à peine mais…Je ressens des sentiments vraiment intenses pour toi…C'est, comme une évidence nous deux. Tu le ressens aussi ? »

Bella fit oui de la tête.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, de manière plus appuyée et surtout plus sensuelle. Il l'attira contre son torse et passa à nouveau ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille puis les glissa doucement sous le fin tissu du tee shirt. Il s'attarda avec une lenteur exaspérante sur son ventre et ses hanches mais finalement il atteint ses seins, qu'il caressa avec douceur et passion à travers le soutien gorge.

Bella, de son côté passait voluptueusement ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles d'Edward. Ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air et elle repoussa la pensée que les cheveux d'Edward lui rappelaient ceux de Nessie...

Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, elle assise à califourchon sur lui quand la sonnerie du téléphone d'Edward résonna.

C'était « Diamonds » de Rihanna.

Il grogna misérablement et quitta les lèvres de Bella.

« Allo…Oui Alice…Oui elle est sur mes genoux… »

Bella perçut un cri strident et sursauta tandis qu'Edward éloignait précipitamment le téléphone de son oreille.

Il reprit sa conversation et Bella se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire : visiblement quand Alice avait une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas dans les chaussettes.

Edward finit par raccrocher en soupirant à fendre l'âme et regarda Bella d'un air suppliant :

« J'ai envie qu'on reste juste toi et moi mais ça t'embêterait pas trop qu'on se voit avec Alice, juste un petit moment ? Comme ça après elle nous fichera la paix… »

Bella fit oui de la tête en riant de bon cœur.

Elle avait l'impression de retrouver d'anciennes sensations.

A l'époque ou elle pouvait encore être jeune et insouciante.

Quand elle ne portait pas seule la responsabilité de Nessie, quand elle ne l'avait pas perdue et qu'elle essayait tellement de la retrouver.


	13. rencontre

_**Voici donc Alice, et Jasper!**_

Ils sortirent main dans la main.

Bella, une fois en contact avec la lumière extérieure reprit ses esprits.

Elle devait se concentrer. Son but premier dans la vie devait être Nessie.

Edward allait sans doute être important dans sa vie, mais il ne venait qu'après l'enfant.

Un peu comme un supplément.

Bella avait cru qu'ils allaient retrouver Alice dans un lieu public mais en fait Edward lui fit prendre le métro, ils s'embrassèrent durant tout le trajet et quand ils sortirent du métro au bout de 20 minutes ils étaient dans le quartier bobo, gay et artiste de Capitol Hill.

Bella, elle, résidait dans un immeuble à bas prix dans le quartier de Delridge.

Les lieux parurent plus propres et plus gais que l'endroit ou elle vivait à Bella.

Edward passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella et la guida à quelques pas de la sortie du métro.

Il sonna à la porte d'une petite maison peinte en bleue et aussitôt une jeune fille en sortit en trombe.

Elle était petite, brune et sautillait sur place.

Bella l'aima à la seconde ou elle la vit.

Il était d'ailleurs difficile de faire autrement !

En un tourbillon, Bella se retrouva assise sur un canapé dans un salon à la décoration géniale mais hétéroclite.

Alice prit un gros coussin et s'agenouilla devant Bella tout en lui posant des milliers de questions.

Très vite, un jeune homme blond de l'âge d'Edward environ entra dans la pièce.

Edward lui serra la main et Bella fronça les sourcils :

« Je…Je crois que je vous ai déjà vu ? »

Le jeune homme blond sourit et dit d'une voix douce :

« Edward m'a dit que tu travailles dans le starbucks sur la 25°, j'y vais régulièrement, et en effet moi aussi je te reconnais ! »

Bella lui sourit en retour.

« Au fait, je suis Jasper, le compagnon d'Alice ! »

« Enchantée… »

Ils bavardèrent un long moment.

Alice, un peu après midi, servit sans chichis du poisson frit et de la salade. Bella ne se sentait même pas gênée : ils étaient tous décontractés et paraissaient très proches, et surtout heureux.

Ils mangèrent de la mousse au chocolat puis Bella vit Jasper sortir de la pièce et revenir tranquillement avec un joint.

Sans même interrompre la conversation il l'alluma, tira dessus et le tendit à Edward.

Bella était assise entre les jambes d'Edward, par terre, tout comme Alice l'était sur Jasper.

Elle le vit tirer en connaisseur sur le joint et il le lui passa avec naturel.

Elle hésita un peu. Mais elle était bien avec eux. Tout était si facile, si détendu.

Elle se saisit du joint et inhala une longue bouffée, avant de le tendre à Alice.

Finalement, un peu après 14 heures Bella et Edward s'en allèrent.

Edward passa à nouveau son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille une fois dans la rue :

« Hey, si tu veux on retourne chez toi, mais si ça te dit j'habite à deux rues d'ici… »

**_ndla: l'auteur condamne toute consommation de drogue._ **


	14. chez Edward 1

**_ndla: Bella fait ce qu'elle peut dans le vie, mais elle n'est pas forcément à la hauteur! Ce n'est pas pour rien que Nessie lui a été retirée...Elle ne lui a jamais fait de mal mais elle n'était pas non plus idéale, loin de là!_**

Edward avait du sentir la jeune fille se tendre contre lui et il la serra contre son torse :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoi que ce soit ! »

Bella rit un peu nerveusement mais le suivit.

Comme Jasper et Alice, Edward vivait dans une petite maison ancienne mais rénovée avec gout.

Il lui servit du thé et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler, à s'embrasser et à rire.

Bella ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quand elle avait rit ainsi pour la dernière fois…

C'était comme si une partie de son torse avait été ouverte et que le fait d'être avec Edward la refermait. Elle ne souffrait plus autant.

Elle pensait bien sur à Nessie mais pas tout le temps et de manière compulsive, comme avant.

A présent l'espoir était là, la souffrance s'allégeait.

Elle lui parla de la petite fille. Longtemps, et sans l'avoir décidé. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle lui dit combien ça pouvait être difficile de s'occuper d'un petit enfant en étant jeune, démunie et en deuil.

Mais à quel point c'était bien, aussi.

Edward savait écouter.

Il tenait Bella contre lui, allongés sur le tapis devant le canapé tandis qu'elle parlait de Nessie.

Elle s'agitait et ses yeux brillaient, ses joues s'étaient colorées.

Bella aimait Nessie. C'était une évidence.

Finalement, elle lui montra une photo de la fillette.

C'était une photo que Bella avait prise deux jours avant que l'enfant ne lui soit retirée.

Elle montrait une petite fille brune, assise sur un canapé, entourée de deux gros nounours. Elle portait une robe dans les rouges, et arborait deux couettes et un pansement au genou.

Elle souriait.

Ca aussi c'était une évidence, même sur une photo.

Nessie Swan était peut-être orpheline et sous la garde d'une grande sœur dépassée mais elle était heureuse.

Finalement elle resta chez Edward pour la nuit.

Il fit livrer un repas libanais et ils regardèrent un DVD.

Fidèle à sa promesse, il ne chercha pas à l'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

Ils échangèrent des baisers durant le film, et quand l'horloge afficha minuit passée et qu'Edward lui proposa de dormir, Bella le suivit naturellement dans sa chambre.

Elle prit une douche et il lui passa un short et un tee shirt.

Elle se glissa dans les draps et il utilisa à son tour la salle de bain.

Il resta longtemps sous la douche et Bella sourit, se doutant qu'il avait besoin de faire retomber la pression.

Enfin, il s'allongea à ses côtés.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour un long baiser brulant.

Bella sentait la morsure du désir dans son ventre mais elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en allant trop vite et elle se détacha doucement de lui.

Il gémit mais lui sourit.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés et c'est dans ses bras qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, la première pensée de la jeune fille à sa sortie du sommeil ne fut pas pour Nessie mais pour le jeune homme qui la tenait si fermement contre lui.

Puis, juste après, elle pensa à la petite fille.

Elle referma les yeux et imagina Nessie dans cette maison.

Il y avait une autre chambre, Bella le savait. Oui, c'était faisable. Elle en avait envie.

Pas trop vite, se dit-elle alors.

Mais elle devait savoir. Edward devait lui dire s'il allait accepter Nessie dans sa vie.


	15. chez Edward 2

**_ndla: Je précise que Bella n'envisage pas de vivre dans l'immédiat avec Edward, elle veut juste qu'Edward l'accepte AVEC Nessie. Et quand elle pense à la 2° chambre de la maison d'Edward c'est pour que Nessie vienne avec elle quand elle va chez Edward, pas pour déménager tout de suite._**

Bella sortit du lit et se dirigea à grands pas à la salle de bain.

Elle se doutait qu'Edward allait être surpris mais elle avait besoin de se calmer.

Et de se brosser les dents.

Elle emprunta la brosse à dents d'Edward, se disant qu'après avoir passé la moitié de leur temps à s'embrasser la veille, ils n'en étaient pas à ça près.

Quand elle sortit elle trouva Edward dans la cuisine.

Vêtu uniquement d'un bas de jogging gris clair, il était à tomber.

Il sourit à Bella, lui fit un clin d'œil et alla lui aussi à la salle de bain.

Il revint et enlaça enfin la jeune fille, et immédiatement leurs lèvres se happèrent pour un baiser sensuel.

Il prépara du café et du thé et Bella se chargea de faire des pancakes.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien.

Puis Bella se lança à l'eau :

« Ecoute Je sais que toi et moi c'est juste le début mais…Voilà…Je veux et je vais récupérer Nessie alors…j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es prêt à l'accepter avant d'aller plus loin avec toi ! »

Edward lui sourit :

« Bien sur. J'adore la petite, pas de souci pour moi Bella. Je viens d'une grande famille j'ai l'habitude des enfants ! »

« Tu aimes Nessie ?! »

« Oh oui ! Tu m'en parles tellement bien que je ne peux que l'aimer ! Je suis sur qu'elle est aussi merveilleuse que toi ! »

Bella rougit et secoua la tête :

« Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'Alice comme sœur ! »

Edward sourit :

« C'est le cas et crois-moi elle me suffit ! Mais on a vécu avec mes cousins. On habitait des maisons jumelles et on allait et venait librement. Ca me faisait du monde pour m'aider à canaliser Alice ! »

Bella se sentit infiniment soulagée.

Edward l'attira sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassèrent encore, longtemps.

Il passa ses mains sous son tee shirt et caressa ses seins, gémissant en sentant leur pointe durcir.

Mais Bella n'était pas encore prête pour ça et il le sentit.

Alors il se leva et lui sourit :

« Je dois bosser. Tu as envie d'un bain pendant ce temps ? »

Bella hocha vivement la tête. Elle le regarda s'étirer et mettre ses lunettes.

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer : toujours torse nu, son jogging tombant bas sur les hanches, révélant le bas de son ventre bien musclé, et découvrant le haut de ses fesses, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes qui lui donnait l'air encore plus sexy, Edward était d'une beauté incroyable.

Il lui lança lui aussi un regard énamouré :

« T'es vraiment superbe tu sais. Mon tee shirt te va mieux qu'à moi, j'ai envie de te le donner mais en fait j'ai envie de le garder pour pouvoir me shooter à ton odeur ! »

Alors Bella se redressa, enleva le tee shirt, le lança en riant vers un Edward sous le choc, et, nue, alla dans la salle de bains pour prendre un bain.

_**ndla: Je pose un peu tard, désolée. Ce matin nous avons perdu un de nos 4 chats, qui s'appelait Jasper. Nous l'avons trouvé très mal en point dans le jardin de nos voisins et le vétérinaire de garde nous a conseillé l'euthanasie, il avait une forme grave de gastro-entérite. Il est parti dans la dignité, après avoir reçu nos caresses et nos mots d'amour. Du coup je me sens bien sur très mal, mais j'ai aussi le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, aussi dur que cela a pu être.**_


	16. chez Edward 3

_**ndla: merci à toutes de vos gentils messages de soutien, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur!**_

Bella sommeilla dans le bain chaud juste comme elle aimait.

Quand elle sortit, entourée dans le peignoir d'Edward, elle le trouva penché sur ses livres, hyper concentré.

Elle le trouva encore plus beau en train d'étudier.

Et en même temps elle ressentit de la honte.

Elle aurait du être étudiante, elle aussi. Elle aurait du être en première année du cursus de littérature pour lequel elle avait été brillamment admise.

Sa gorge se serra mais elle souffla pour se détendre. Nessie passait avant tout.

Edward releva le nez et lui fit un clin d'œil :

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui un peu, si tu veux je peux préparer un repas pendant que tu bosses ! »

« Volontiers ! »

Bella fouilla dans les placards et prépara des saucisses et des pommes de terre.

Ils mangèrent assis par terre devant la table basse en parlant encore de littérature.

Et Edward enfonça le couteau dans la plaie sans le savoir :

« Sérieusement Bella, tu ne devrais pas être serveuse dans un starbucks mais étudier à la fac ! Tu es brillante ! »

Bella retint ses larmes et répondit d'un ton sec :

« Etre serveuse et étudiante en même temps c'est possible, mais étudier, travailler et élever un enfant, ça, ce n'est pas gérable ! »

Edward se mordit la lèvre et lui caressa la joue :

« Désolé de ma bourde. Je comprends, bien sur. Mais est-ce que tu as déjà pensé… »

Bella releva les yeux, soudain aux aguets :

« Pensé à quoi ? »

« Et bien…A laisser la famille d'accueil de Nessie l'élever, à étudier et lui rendre visite, je veux dire, ne pas perdre le contact avec elle bien sur mais…Te donner une chance à toi aussi… »

Bella aurait agressé physiquement n'importe qui d'autre lui tenant ces propos. Mais il s'agissait d'Edward alors elle se leva et commença à enfiler ses chaussures :

« Et bien imagine toi que Nessie passe avant moi-même et que non, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit élevée par des étrangers ! ELLE A PERDU SES PARENTS ELLE A VU SA VIE CHANGER DU TOUT AU TOUT DEUX FOIS EN 5 MOIS ! Et ça fait 3 mois que je ne l'ai pas vue ! Tu imagines combien elle a du changer ? On est en mai Edward…Je…Tu peux pas comprendre... »

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte mais il fut sur elle en un instant.

Elle se sentit attirée contre son torse et il se confondit en excuses.

Elle finit par se laisser aller contre lui.

Elle était trop fatiguée pour résister…

« Je suis désolé Bella, vraiment. J'avais besoin de savoir si tu étais vraiment prête à tout pour elle. Je suis avec toi…Je ne dirai plus jamais ce genre de choses, promis… »

Et elle le croyait. Parce qu'Edward était tellement différent des autres.


	17. préparation

Ils finirent la journée enlacés. Bella réussit même à pleurer un peu.

Elle trouvait incroyable que le jeune homme ne se soit pas déjà enfui. Elle était dans une telle panade…Et lui acceptait visiblement ça.

Il la raccompagna chez elle vers 18 heures et ils mangèrent ensemble avant qu'Edward ne s'en aille.

Bella trouvait tout cela tellement bien. Et elle pensait aussi que peut-être le fait de se présenter comme étant en couple stable jouerait en sa faveur pour avoir la garde de Nessie à nouveau.

Bien sur elle n'était pas en couple stable avec Edward.

Mais il paraissait évident qu'il souhaitait que ça arrive. Et elle aussi.

Elle sortit les petits vêtements qu'elle avait achetés pour Nessie et les regarda avec émotion.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'en aout, dans 3 mois, quand elle pourrait déposer à nouveau une requête pour avoir la garde de Nessie, Edward serait avec elle.

En attendant, elle allait écrire une lettre au juge pour demander à avoir un droit de visite.

Elle savait qu'Edward allait l'aider pour la rédiger. Et le seul fait de ne plus être seule pour faire ce genre de démarche changeait la donne.

Le lendemain, au travail, ses collègues lui firent la réflexion qu'elle paraissait plus en forme.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas.

Bella se sentait mieux et souriait souvent.

Edward était en cours mais il lui envoya des textos à plusieurs reprises, et elle lui répondit.

Il ne pouvait pas se libérer le soir même mais ils avaient prévu de se retrouver le lendemain soir.

Vu la tournure de plus en plus érotique que prenaient leurs textos, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient faire l'amour rapidement.

Alors, en rentrant chez elle à 18 heures, elle passa sous la douche et se rasa les jambes et les aisselles soigneusement, en rougissant.

Elle n'en avait rien eu à faire que Jacob, Tyler ou Mike voient ses petits poils, mais Edward était d'une autre classe.

Pas un garçon comme les autres. Il était bien habillé, visiblement il aimait la mode.

Elle rougit encore plus en raccourcissant un peu sa petite toison.

Puis elle passa de la crème hydratante sur sa peau, avant d'enfiler un tee shirt et la seule jupe qu'elle possédait.

Elle se fit un petit chignon flou puis passa un peu de gloss à la fraise sur ses lèvres.

Puis, le cœur battant, elle fit cuire des pates et cuisina une sauce bolognaise et un gâteau au chocolat.

Edward frappa à sa porte à 20 heures pile et elle couru ouvrir.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant et son sourire s'étira tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

Il portait un tee shirt vert foncé et Bella le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Il entra et posa un bouquet de fleurs et une bouteille de soda sur le comptoir avant d'enlacer la jeune femme et de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de Bella.

Ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé lit.


	18. amour

_**ndla: le lemon...Enjoy!**_

Edward était très directif. Très vite ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee shirt de Bella et quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mit de soutien gorge il accéléra encore le mouvement.

Tout en lui retirant son tee shirt il lui dit, haletant :

« Désolé d'aller si vite mais j'ai tellement envie… »

Bella aussi avait envie. Son dernier rapport sexuel remontait au mois de février, et il avait été avec Mike, et le plaisir n'avait pas été au rendez-vous…

Alors elle déboutonna la braguette de son partenaire et fit glisser le jean sur ses hanches.

Il s'attaqua alors à sa jupe, puis à son string. Il parut un peu surpris en découvrant sa fine toison mais ne dit rien.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau en lui murmurant :

« Ca te va bien ! Ca change… »

Elle rougit mais ne répondit pas.

Il embrassa alors ses seins, les léchant et les malaxant un moment puis se laissa glisser le long de son corps et embrassa son ventre, ses hanches et enfin son mont de vénus.

Bella s'accrocha à ses cheveux quand enfin il plaqua sa bouche sur sa féminité brulante.

Il lapa doucement sa fente déjà juteuse puis darda la pointe de sa langue sur son clitoris. Bella ne put retenir un cri et se mit à onduler sous la caresse. Il la lécha un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle le tire vers elle en suppliant pour en avoir plus.

Souriants et détendus ils se regardèrent, avides et désireux.

Edward enleva son boxer et Bella se mordit la lèvre en découvrant son sexe érigé.

Elle tendit la main et le prit entre ses doigts, le caressant de haut en bas. Le liquide séminal avait déjà coulé en quantité et elle l'étala habilement, rendant plus efficace encore le frottement qu'elle exerçait sur la verge du jeune homme et surtout plus agréable encore.

Il renversa la tête en arrière en sifflant de plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu il dut faire cesser la caresse…

« Je vais pas tenir sinon… »

Il prit un préservatif dans la poche de son jean et Bella ricana :

« Prévoyant… »

Il se mit à rire tout en l'enfilant :

« J'espérais un peu ! »

« Visiblement tu avais raison ! »

Il rit et l'allongea à nouveau, se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

Il la pénétra et ils se mirent à gémir et à se mouvoir ensemble, coordonnés sans même le chercher.

Bella passa ses jambes autour des hanches d'Edward et il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle.

Il chercha ses lèvres et leur baiser les amena plus loin encore dans le plaisir.

Edward bascula le premier. Il avait essayé de l'attendre dans le plaisir mais son orgasme le faucha littéralement.

Bella le sentit jouir, frémissant en elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, soudain pudique devant la jouissance.

Il continua ses allées et venues en elle mais fut bientôt contraint de se retirer.

Il s'excusa en gémissant :

« Désolé t'as pas eu d'orgasme.. »

« C'est pas grave, ça viendra… »

Il glissa alors ses doigts sur son pubis et la caressa. Bella prit sa main et la guida plus bas.

Il comprit le message et glissa deux doigts dans son vagin, tandis que son index frottait son clitoris.

Réceptive, elle écarta plus largement les cuisses et agrippa les draps, se mordant la lèvre.

Il la caressa avec un visible bonheur et elle ne tarda pas à jouir en criant, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru venant d'elle, d'apparence si timide et réservée. La voir prendre son plaisir le rendit dur encore et à peine remise de son orgasme, en sueur et le souffle court elle le regarda mettre un nouveau préservatif.

Tout en s'allongeant sur elle il lui demanda :

« T'es d'accord pour recommencer ? »

« Oh oui, j'avais rien fait depuis des mois, j'ai du temps à rattraper ! »

« Ca tombe bien : moi aussi ! »


	19. calins

Finalement ce n'est qu'à plus de minuit qu'ils quittèrent le lit pour manger un peu, nus tous les deux.

Edward mangea 3 fois des pâtes à la bolognaise et termina sa part de gateau au chocolat en se léchant les doigts.

Bella riait de le voir faire.

Puis il l'attira sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à ses cheveux quand il la fit pivoter de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Elle se frotta sur sa verge déjà érigée et ils firent à nouveau l'amour dans cette position, toujours aussi affamés l'un de l'autre.

Epuisés, ils attèrirent ensuite sur le lit aux draps en pagaille et parlèrent longuement .

Bella n'était pas sure que lancer le sujet de Nessie sur le tapis soit une bonne idée mais ce fut Edward qui en parla le premier :

« Ecoute, jusqu'au mois d'aout tu ne peux rien faire. Par contre tu peux d'hors et déjà écrire une lettre au juge aux affaires familiales et demandant à avoir un droit de visite. Et si tout se passe bien, que tu es clean, tout ça, alors tu pourras demander à avoir la garde de nouveau »

Il vit que Bella bouillonnait et ajouta :

« Hé trésor je sais que tu es pressée mais fais les choses dans l'ordre et tu auras toutes tes chances, OK ? »

Bella approuva de la tête. C'était difficile mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix…

« Est-ce que je peux lui faire parvenir un cadeau ? »

« Je pense que oui…Mais tu dois le faire passer par les services sociaux… »

Bella approuva de la tête, retenant ses larmes.

Elle se leva et sortit alors le carton dans lequel elle conservait ce qu'elle achetait pour Nessie.

Edward s'installa sur le lit et la regarda sortir les vêtements, les livres, les petits jouets.

Bella lui expliqua ou elle avait acheté chaque chose, pour quelle raison elle l'avait choisie…Quand elle eut terminé elle releva la tête et fut surprise de voir l'expression sur le visage d'Edward : il avait les larmes aux yeux…

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et il lui expliqua :

« Je suis touché de voir à quel point tu l'aimes… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les services sociaux t'ont enfoncée à ce point au lieu de t'aider pour élever ta sœur… »

Bella se mordilla la lèvre :

« J'ai refusé toute aide. Après la mort de mon père et Sue j'ai pas voulu d'un suivi par une assistante sociale. Elle ne l'a pas bien prit je pense. Et puis je…J'avais déjà eu des ennuis avant ça…Je me suis fait prendre deux ou trois fois à fumer des joints au Lycée. J'ai eu des TIG mais c'était dans mon dossier et ça a pas du jouer en ma faveur… »

« T'as arrêté le joint ? »

Bella soupira :

« Tu sais bien que non, j'en ai fumé avec toi, Jasper et Alice.. »

« Ouais mais je t'ai pas revu en fumer depuis… »

« J'ai jamais été une consommatrice régulière ! Mais Forks est une petite ville et comme j'étais la fille du sheriff… »

Edward la prit contre lui.

« Je peux t'aider à écrire une lettre pour demander à ce qu'on fasse passer le cadeau à te sœur, OK ? »

Bella sourit et attrapa une bloc de papier et un stylo.


	20. lettre

**_ndla: Ne perdez pas de vue que des choses pouvant sembler sans importance peuvent se révéler en réalité capitales..._**

La vie de Bella changea.

En bien, cette fois.

Edward se révela un homme mature et solide. Et amoureux.

Sans en avoir parlé ils glissèrent en quelques jours à peine vers une vie commune.

Bien sur ils ne vivaient pas officiellement ensemble, mais Edward passait presque tout son temps libre chez Bella.

Il lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de baisser son temps de travail parce qu'elle paraissait vraiment fatiguée.

Et, à présent qu'Edward payait toute l'épicerie sans lui laisser le choix, Bella était plus à l'aise.

Elle se rendit vite compte qu'Edward était un étudiant sérieux. Il assistait aux cours à la fac, et travaillait beaucoup à la maison.

Il était en 5° année et dès septembre il allait faire un stage sur le terrain.

Bella le taquinait en lui disant qu'il allait devoir porter des costumes mais en fait elle pensait que vêtu d'un costume il devait être encore plus sexy…

Il alla un beau matin avec elle au Starbucks et discuta 3 minutes avec la responsable. Souriant et affable, il fit remarquer à la jeune femme que le contrat (plus que précaire) de Bella n'était pas légal. Et le lendemain Bella signa un contrat bien plus avantageux pour elle.

Bella reprenait espoir, totalement.

Après qu'elle eut écrit la lettre aux services sociaux avec l'aide d'Edward, cette nuit-là, il l'avait prise avec lui pour la faire relire par son prof de droit.

Il lui avait dit, triomphant, qu'il n'y avait rien à changer et qu'il l'avait expédiée.

La semaine suivante , Bella, en larmes, ouvrit une lettre l'autorisant à écrire à Nessie.

Le jour-même elle lui envoya une jolie carte et un livre sur les animaux de la ferme.

Et elle attendit une éventuelle réponse. En discutant avec Edward, elle avait prit conscience que les Cullen avaient sans aucun doute une mauvaise image d'elle, et que leur but était très certainement de protéger la petite fille.

Mais Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils voulaient tout simplement la fillette pour eux…

Ils revirent souvent Alice et Jasper.

Visiblement Jasper et Edward adoraient le badminton et pendant qu'ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre, se déchargeant visiblement de leurs tensions en frappant le plus fort possible, Alice et Bella fréquentèrent la piscine du club de sport.

Très vite, Bella avait comprit qu'Alice était adorable mais pouvait à l'occasion se révéler pénible. Elle aimait la mode (elle étudiait le stylisme) et Bella la laissa faire quand la jeune fille se mit en devoir de lui expliquer comment elle devait s'habiller.

Mais un soir, en sortant de la piscine, elles prirent leur douche dans un vestiaire privé. Et elles purent se laver nues.

Alice fronça les sourcils en regardant Bella :

« Tu ne t'épiles pas ? »

Bella rougit comme une tomate :

« Non, pas le pubis ! »

Alice gémit :

« Mais pourquoi ? Ca t'irait bien en plus ! »

Bella se tourna pudiquement :

« Je suis sure que ça doit faire mal ! »

« Mais non, pas tant que ça ! Et puis c'est sexy, je suis sure qu'Edward adorerait ! »

A la grande surprise d'Alice, Bella se mit à pleurer.

Interdite, Alice s'approcha d'elle et s'excusa :

« Je…Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, c'était juste un conseil amical… »

Bella secoua la tête :

« C'est pas ta faute ! »

Mais elle se rinça rapidement et fila s'habiller. Elles rejoignirent les garçons et Jasper et Edward se rendirent vite compte de la gêne entre les deux filles.

Edward fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet. Jasper fixa Alice, mais celle-ci lui donna un sourire contrit.


	21. douceur

Après la séance de sport ils s'étaient rendus dans un pub pour manger et s'amuser.

Bella avait retrouvé le sourire et elle serra Alice dans ses bras. Edward la prit sur ses genoux et même si Bella s'amusa comme les autres, il parut soucieux d'elle toute la soirée, tout comme Jasper d'ailleurs.

En rentrant chez elle à pieds, enlacés, il lui posa bien entendu la question :

« Alice t'a ennuyée ma puce ? »

« Non, c'est rien, c'est moi qui suis pudique.. »

« Tu m'inquiètes encore plus là ! »

« Pas dans la rue, OK ? »

Edward s'était mit à rire :

« Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu étais mystérieuse … »

Edward était intelligent et il la laissa remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Ils se couchèrent rapidement et Bella lui parla, avant qu'il ne commence à lui faire l'amour :

« Bon, en fait quand on s'est douché, Alice et moi, elle a vu que je ne m'épile pas le pubis et …Hum. Elle m'a conseillé de le faire et moi je suis sure que ça doit faire atrocement mal ! »

Edward roula les yeux :

« Bon sang ! C'est bien Alice ça ! Désolé Ma chérie... »

« C'est pas grave… »

Il passa sa main sur le ventre de Bella et caressa avec tendresse sa toison :

« Moi aussi au début ça m'a étonné parce que la plupart des filles sont totalement imberbes de nos jours mais je les aime bien moi tes poils…Ils sont tout doux et en plus j'adore jouer avec les bouclettes ! »

Bella rit nerveusement mais repoussa doucement la main d'Edward et se retourna sur le ventre. Edward fut à genoux derrière elle en une fraction de seconde, il passa ses bras sous elle pour prendre ses seins dans ses mains et murmura d'une voix déjà rauque de désir :

« Tu veux une levrette ma puce ? »

« Oui…Si tu es d'accord ! »

La voix de Bella était clairement taquine et elle accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement lascif de ses hanches...

« Tu me demandes si je veux ?! »

Déjà dur comme un roc et rendu plus tendu encore par la façon de parler et de bouger de Bella il glissa en elle, leur arrachant des gémissements à tous les deux.

Bella remua les hanches et Edward s'immobilisa :

« Vas-y, fais moi l'amour… »

Elle accéléra le rythme et buta avec régularité contre la verge de son amant. Edward se forçait à rester immobile, savourant l'étroitesse et la douceur de sa compagne. Elle parvint à la jouissance en criant alors il n'y tint plus, s'empara de ses hanches et la pilonna avec vigueur. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : il atteignit le summum du plaisir lui aussi, éjaculant avec force dans le préservatif.

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en riant, comme deux jeunes chiots fous.

Edward retira la protection en plaisantant :

« Heureusement que le préservatif tient bon à chaque fois, sinon je crois qu'on aurait déjà fait un bébé ! »

Bella roula des yeux et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je pense que Nessie va nous suffire un bon bout de temps ! »

"En effet !"

C'est le lendemain qu'elle reçut la lettre.


	22. dessin et photos

_**ndla: Voici la fameuse lettre...**_

Ce jour-là, Bella avait terminé sa journée à 14 heures trente. Le soir même Edward et elle avaient invité Jasper et Alice à manger. Alors elle passa à la supérette pour acheter de quoi confectionner le repas du soir. Edward lui avait donné 70 dollars malgré ses protestations.

Elle acheta du saumon, du riz sauvage et des légumes. Et également de quoi faire une salade composée et un gâteau au chocolat.

Les bras bien chargés elle arriva chez elle et déposa ses courses sur le plan de travail.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le saumon fut au four qu'elle pensa à aller relever son courrier.

Elle avisa immédiatement une grande enveloppe d'un blanc crème et la retourna.

Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur mais son cœur battit plus vite. Elle arracha le rabat de l'enveloppe.

Et elle sortit plusieurs feuilles...

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les mains tremblantes.

Elle déplia en premier un dessin.

Il représentait un bonhomme têtard qui se voulait sans aucun doute féminin, avec une majorité de rose et de violet. Le personnage souriait et un grand cœur était dessiné au dessus de sa tête. Dans le coin gauche il y avait un grand soleil vigoureusement colorié en jaune fluo.

Et une multitude de cœurs de toutes les couleurs parsemaient la page.

Sous les pieds du personnage le prénom NESSIE écrit malhabilement s'étalait en penchant nettement vers le bas.

Bella sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais, retenant sa respiration, elle ouvrit un deuxième feuillet.

Une écriture fine et déliée courait le long d'une feuille épaisse et nacrée :

« Chère Bella,

Nessie a été très heureuse de recevoir une lettre de votre part. Elle ne vous a pas oubliée et elle a également beaucoup aimé le livre, que nous lui lisons tous les soirs. Je tiens à vous rassurer : Nessie va très bien. Elle a grandit de 3 centimètres et a prit 2 kilos.

Ses cheveux ont poussé et elle a de belles joues !Elle se rend tous les jours dans un jardin d'enfant à la pédagogie Montessori, elle sait déjà compter jusqu'à 100 et elle connaît toutes les lettres de l'alphabet.

Elle est élevée avec nos deux filles, Jane et Bree. Jane a 14 ans et Bree 8. Toutes deux adorent Nessie, qui le leur rend bien. Nessie a bon appétit et elle est parfaitement remise de la varicelle. Nous lui donnons tout ce qui nous semble important, que ce soit sur le plan matériel comme sur le plan affectif et moral.

C'est une petite fille adorable, très intelligente et vive. Son institutrice l'aime beaucoup et dit qu'elle est brillante. Elle fréquente également un atelier d'éveil musical qu'elle apprécie beaucoup.

Je sais qu'elle vous manque, et soyez rassurée : elle ne vous oublie pas, nous parlons souvent de sa grande sœur Bella. Je joins à ce courrier quelques photos de Nessie, prises la semaine dernière.

Cordialement,

Esmée Cullen »

Bella posa la lettre et fouilla dans l'enveloppe, en ressortant une enveloppe plus petite.

Le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine elle l'ouvrit et en sorti tout d'abord une photo montrant Nessie assise sur un fauteuil d'enfant, une peluche de Winnie l'ourson sur les genoux. Bella fixa le visage de l'enfant, interdite. Nessie affichait un air radieux, elle avait de belles joues rondes, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux tresses bien nettes. Elle portait une tenue dans les violets visiblement de grande marque, et de petites ballerines adorables.

La photo suivante la montrait assise à un bureau, visiblement dans son école, penchée sur un livre. Puis, sur une autre photo elle posait assise sur les genoux d'une jeune fille blonde qui l'embrassait sur la joue, une fillette brune à leurs côtés. Sur la dernière photo, en noir et blanc, Nessie apparaissait endormie dans un transat, sa peluche dans les bras, vêtue d'un tee shirt et d'un petit short, ses longs cheveux lâchés formant une masse autour d'elle. La photo était magnifique.

L'image parfaite d'une enfant parfaite.

Bella reprit la photo ou Nessie apparaissait avec le Winnie l'ourson. Elle regarda les grands yeux noirs, les cheveux raides et foncés. Nessie était vraiment une beauté. Elle serra la photo contre son cœur avant de toutes les regarder encore.

Et elle prit une grande inspiration en constatant que Nessie ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.


	23. je t'aime

**_ndla: AVIS A LA POPULATION! RENESMEECARLYECULLEN CHERCHE UNE BETA! Elle a un compte d'auteur donc si quelqu'un est interessée laissez lui un MP!_**

**_merci pour elle!_**

**_On retrouve nos chouchous à présent..._**

Bella avait manqué oublier le saumon dans le four mais le sauva juste à temps.

Edward arriva en même temps qu'Alice et Jasper.

Ils trouvèrent Bella encore bouleversée et Jasper se chargea de préparer la salade, pendant qu'Edward et Alice regardaient les photos de Nessie et son dessin avec Bella. Par contre, pudiquement, elle ne leur montra pas la lettre de Mme Cullen.

Ils mangèrent tous les 4 et Bella était assez exaltée. Nessie allait bien, elle savait qu'on lui parlait d'elle . Tout n'était pas gagné mais elle espérait qu'Edward avait raison et que l'image que les services sociaux avaient d'elle allait évoluer.

Ils mangèrent assis par terre, comme souvent chez Bella.

Alice était calme et silencieuse ce qui finit par surprendre Bella.

Elle regarda la jeune fille et se rendit compte qu'elle était sans doute aussi bouleversée qu'elle-même par les nouvelles de Nessie.

Cela réchauffa le cœur de Bella: Nessie allait peut-être avoir une vraie famille après tout, si même Alice et Jasper se mettaient à l'aimer et l'attendre avec impatience.

Elle sourit à Alice :

« Quand j'aurai récupéré Nessie, est-ce que tu voudras bien la considérer comme ta nièce, ou comme ta cousine ? »

Alice enfouit son visage dans le tee shirt de Jasper et ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux en répondant à Bella :

« Bien sur qu'elle le fera ! Alice et moi on fera toujours ce qui est le mieux pour Nessie, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Bella ne réussit à se calmer que tard dans la soirée, alors que Jasper et Alice étaient repartis chez eux depuis un moment.

Edward la regardait aller et venir dans le petit studio, attendant patiemment qu'elle retrouve son calme. Quand elle réussit à se poser, en l'occurrence sur les genoux d'Edward, il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres mais elle s'empara de son téléphone :

« Oh, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas appelé Seth ! Je vais le faire tout de suite ! »

Seth décrocha à la première sonnerie :

« Hey Bell's ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va ! Je vais bien, vraiment. J'ai bon espoir de récupérer Nessie ! »

« Tant mieux alors… Euh, Bella, justement j'ai vu Nessie le WE dernier… »

« HEIN ? Ou ça ? »

« A Forks…Elle était au parc. Je me suis approché pour parler avec la fille qui était avec elle. La petite va bien, elle est magnifique… »

« Oui je sais j'ai vu des photos ! Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui mais très rapidement, je lui ai juste fait un bisou »

« Tu vas bien toi ? »

« Ouais ça va. Jacob s'en veut tu sais pour le jour ou il a laissé échapper la petite. Il sait pas comment faire mais il se sent mal »

« Je m'en moque. Je veux plus avoir à faire avec lui ! Jacob est ma pire erreur et tu le sais ! »

« Je comprends Bell's… »

« J'espère qu'on va se revoir bientôt Seth, tu me manques, tu sais… »

« Ouais à moi aussi… »

Quand Bella raccrocha elle se tourna vers Edward :

« C'était Seth. Il est comme mon frère… »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et demanda :

« Qui est Jacob ? »

«Un copain d'enfance. J'ai commit l'erreur de sortir avec lui… »

« J'ai des raisons d'être jaloux ? »

Bella se mit à rire :

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Jacob a souvent tout fait foirer dans ma vie ! »

Edward retourna la jeune fille vers lui. Elle fut frappée par l'intensité des yeux verts posés sur elle.

Edward crispa ses doigts sur ses bras et lui dit, d'un air très sérieux :

« Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Soudain inquiète, Bella se figea et attendit. Il la fixa encore et brusquement lui dit :

« Je t'aime »


	24. engagement

_**ndla: Voici la suite! On avance!**_

_**Je viens de publier un OS intitulé "une visite innatendue" qui est issu de la fille de Cullen15000 "Familles recomposées" et auquel elle a participé! Venez nous lire!**_

C'était comme un jeu de construction_._ Au début, les cubes que Bella empilaient tenaient de manière bancale, un peu par chance. Et puis, avec le temps la construction devenait plus logique, plus solide. Et elle se rendait compte qu'Edward en était le ciment. Il était littéralement celui qui lui permettait de recoller les morceaux…

L'aveu d'amour de ce dernier avait achevé de réparer quelque chose de béant à l'intérieur de Bella.

Bien sur, après qu'il lui ait dit ces trois petits mots si chargés de sens, ils avaient fait l'amour. Et c'est au terme d'un orgasme particulièrement intense que Bella lui avait dit l'aimer, elle aussi.

Elle lui avait chuchoté les mots magiques au creux de l'oreille, presque timidement.

Edward l'avait serrée très fort contre lui et ils étaient restés longtemps enlacés, silencieux, soudés.

Et puis après, le cœur battant à tout rompre , Bella lui avait dit que Nessie l'appelait « maman Bella ». Edward avait sourit dans le noir :

« C'est normal mon cœur, tu es sa mère à présent »

Bella resta pensive un moment puis lui dit :

« En fait…Elle m'appelait « maman Bella » du temps ou Sue et mon père étaient en vie…Après…Elle m'a appelé « maman », tout simplement… »

Edward se souleva sur un coude et la regarda d'un air surpris avant de lui dire :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça Bella ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que je veux que tu comprennes que Nessie passera toujours avant tout. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis sa mère…A présent. Toi et moi on s'aime mais pour le moment on est deux…C'est facile mais un jour elle sera là, avec nous et tu verras à quel point la vie est différente avec un enfant ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je sais à quoi je m'engage Bella… »

Elle n'était pas convaincue mais Edward paraissait tellement sur de lui…Et elle avait tant envie d'y croire.

Le lendemain Bella téléphona à sa mère. La conversation fut rapide, sèche.

Une fois de plus sa mère lui conseilla de reprendre ses études mais Bella lui rétorqua qu'elle avait désormais un petit ami qui l'aimait, qui était sérieux et fiable et prêt à accepter Nessie dans sa vie.

Sa mère ricana que ledit petit ami risquait de changer d'vais si la fillette vivait à plein temps ave ceux.

La conversation se termina abruptement et Bella se sentit finalement libérée.

Sa mère voulait sans doute bien faire, mais Bella n'en pouvait plus de l'ingérence dont elle avait souvent faire preuve dans sa vie.

Elle avait envie de regarder devant, pas en arrière. Le passé devait rester à sa place. Elle ne voulait plus de rancœur ou de pression, de remords, de regrets. Elle voulait vivre.


	25. chèque

Le jour suivant, Edward et Bella se rendirent au centre commercial et Bella acheta un cahier de coloriage et des feutres pour envoyer à Nessie.

Elle sourit en regardant Edward choisir une poupée de chiffon. Sa mère avait tort : Edward avait vraiment l'air de vouloir la petite fille dans sa vie.

En sortant du magasin, elle s'aperçut qu'Edward avait les larmes aux yeux, comme souvent depuis quelques jours.

Maitrisant le tremblement dans sa voix elle lui demanda :

« Tu es encore ému de voir combien j'aime Nessie ? »

Edward fit oui de la tête, puis réussit à ajouter :

« Je trouve ça admirable, à quel point tu l'aimes, combien tu tiens à elle… »

Bella serra plus fort sa main. Elle admirait profondément le jeune homme et être admirée par lui était une forme d'accomplissement.

Même si elle ne faisait pas les études qu'elle aurait pu faire, elle pouvait être admirée. C'était important. Edward était le seul (avec Seth et Phil mais qui n'interféraient pas réellement dans sa vie) à la soutenir pour de bon. A croire en elle. Et cela lui donnait de la force.

Bella reçut enfin l'argent de la vente de la maison le 18 juin, alors qu'elle ne pensait pas l'avoir avant la mi-juillet.

Edward était à la fac quand elle rentra chez elle et trouva l'enveloppe contenant le chèque dans son courrier.

Elle savait qu'Edward était né le 20 juin et elle sourit en pensant qu'elle allait pouvoir lui faire un vrai beau cadeau. Elle était d'ailleurs invitée chez ses parents pour fêter les 23 ans d'Edward, ce jour-là. Elle allait connaître la famille d'Edward. Cela la rendait bien sur très nerveuse, mais pas autant qu'Edward. Il lui avait expliqué ne jamais avoir présenté de jeune fille à ses parents. L'anxiété de Bella avait monté d'un cran. Et elle ne sut pas si elle devait être rassurée ou pas quand il lui avait dit avait déjà parlé de Nessie à sa famille. Bella avait tenté de plaisanter en suggérant qu'Alice l'avait fait avant lui mais il avait juré que non, cela venait de lui.

Vu le stress visible d'Edward au sujet de cette visite, elle n'avait pas osé lui demander comment ses parents avaient prit l'existence de Nessie.

Après avoir lu la lettre accompagnant le chèque, Bella envoya un message à Edward et attendit avec impatience qu'il arrive. Elle savait qu'il allait lui donner les coordonnées du meilleur avocat possible pour récupérer Nessie.

A présent, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.


	26. tournant

_**Chapitre 25**_

_**Ndla : chapitre court. Mais intense**_.

Quand Edward frappa à la porte, un peu après 18 heures, Bella couru ouvrir, sautillant tant elle était excitée.

Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée mais resta surprise en voyant l'expression d'Edward.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient rouges, il était pâle et ses traits étaient tirés mais il souriait.

Il prit Bella par la main et la tira vers lui :

« Viens…Je t'amène quelque part »

« Mais…Attends j'ai des choses à te dire ! »

« Oui je sais, j'ai reçu ton texto, viens ! »

Bella attrapa son sac et eut à peine le temps de claquer la porte qu'il l'entrainait déjà dans la rue, ou elle fut surprise de voir un taxi les attendre.

Elle monta, pensant qu'Edward l'amenait quelque part pour fêter la nouvelle.

Elle se mit à rire mais il l'attira contre lui et ses bras la serraient très fort contre son torse.

Elle n'osa pas parler à cause du chauffeur et elle laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine d'Edward.

Son cœur battait très vite. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'il transpirait et que sa respiration était haletante.

Elle le regarda, surprise, et il la fixa droit dans les yeux avec une intensité presque insoutenable.

Elle essaya de lire dans son regard mais elle n'y voyait que de l'angoisse.

Quand le taxi stoppa, au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout devant un restaurant ou un bar, mais devant une grande maison blanche, très victorienne.

Edward sortit et la prit par la main. Il tremblait.

Bella ne comprenait plus rien.

« Edward ? Mais ou est-on ? »

Il ne répondit pas et tandis qu'ils montaient la volée de marche conduisant à l'imposante porte d'entrée cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux blonds.

Bella ne l'avait jamais vu et elle comprenait encore moins.

L'homme affichait un air très préoccupé et dans sa main, celle d'Edward tremblait plus fort.

Bella n'osa pas poser de questions.

Edward et l'homme ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot non plus.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et furent guidés dans un salon immense, à la décoration épurée mais chic et soignée.

Edward se laissa tomber sur un canapé et entraina Bella avec lui.

La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, surprise et charmée par la maison.

Alors l'homme blond s'adressa à elle :

« Bonjour Melle Swan. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen »

Bell sentit le sang quitter son visage. Sa bouche devint sèche et une sensation de malaise l'étreignit immédiatement.

Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui parla à mi-voix :

« Tu m'as emmenée chez les Cullen ? Pour que je vois Nessie ? Mais comment tu as réussit ça ? »

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse répondre une femme aux cheveux caramel et au visage avenant entra dans la pièce. Bella reconnut immédiatement Mme Cullen.

Edward se leva aussitôt et enlaça la jeune femme :

« Bonsoir maman »

_**Ndla : mon prénom c'est sadique et mon nom de famille c'est psychopathe, personne ne vous avait prévenu ?! Ah ben zut alors. Enfin, maintenant vous le savez ! La suite demain, promit**_…


	27. la revoir

_**ndla: Cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Ne vous attendez pas à avoir toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre ou le suivant...Ca va venir petit à petit...**_

Bella se leva et fixa la scène.

Edward embrassant Mme Cullen. Et l'appelant maman.

Sa poitrine était comme broyée. Elle ne souffrait pas, mais elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Edward lacha sa mère qui quitta la pièce et il s'approcha de Bella.

Instinctivement celle-ci recula.

Edward tendit la main vers elle :

« Laisse moi t'expliquer ! »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Carlisle Cullen s'était approché et il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward :

« Laisse lui un peu de temps »

Mais Bella ne voulait plus le voir.

Plus jamais.

Elle repensa à la façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour, la veille. La veille seulement. Et pourtant ça lui semblait faire cent ans. Ou plus. Comment il l'avait faite jouir, combien il était heureux de la voir prendre du plaisir.

Et il mentait. Depuis tout ce temps.

Maman . Un Cullen.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Bella lacha Edward des yeux.

Mme Cullen était de retour dans la pièce.

Elle tenait Nessie par la main.

Bella avait rêvé de ce moment depuis 5 mois. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire à l'enfant. Elle s'était dit qu'elle la prendrait dans ses bras et ne la lacherait pas durant des heures.

Mais à présent que la petite fille était dans la même pièce qu'elle , elle restait sans bouger, incapable de réagir.

Elle se contenta de regarder l'enfant. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup grandit. Et elle allait avoir 4 ans dans moins de 3 mois mais elle paraissait plus.

Nessie lacha la main de Mme Cullen et courut vers Edward dont elle enlaça les jambes :

« Edward ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

Le monde de Bella vola encore en éclat. Nessie connaissait Edward. Et bien, visiblement.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Nessie. Les cheveux de la petite fille tombaient bas dans son dos, retenus par une barrette Hello Kitty.

Edward la souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Aussitôt Nessie passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme et lui dit :

« T'es encore tout décoiffé ! Bree elle m'a donné sa brosse avec le chat dessus et je vais te peigner ! »

Mais Edward dit doucement à la fillette :

« Regarde qui est venu te voir… »

Il se tourna alors vers Bella, la petite fille toujours dans ses bras.

Le regard de Nessie se posa sur Bella.

Bella sourit, bien qu'elle sache que son visage était ruisselant de larmes.

Nessie cessa de sourire et fixa Bella avec de grands yeux surpris.

Puis sa lèvre infèrieure se mit à trembler et tous la virent nettement resserrer ses doigts sur les mèches cuivrées d'Edward qui gémit.

Puis la petite fille prit une grande inspiration et murmura :

« Maman ? »

Bella approuva de la tête , incapable de parler.

Nessie se laissa couler à terre et fit un pas en direction de Bella.

« Maman ?! »

Cette fois elle avait parlé plus fort.

Puis, avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre elle se mit à hurler :

« MAMAN ! MAMAAAAAAAAN ! »

Elle se précipita vers Bella en pleurant et attrapa son jean . Bella se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. Enfin.

Elles s'étreignirent avec force. Bella plongea sa tête sans les cheveux de la petite fille.

L'odeur du shampooing était différente mais elle reconnut malgré tout celle de Nessie. La même depuis le jour de sa naissance.

L'enfant pleurait, évacuant sans doute les mois de séparation.

Bella la souleva et quand la petite fille la serra, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille elle ressentit un instant de complétude. Elle était à nouveau entière.

Elle avait retrouvé Nessie.

**_ndla: Je rappelle que Bella a expliqué à Edward que Nessie l'appelle maman depuis la mort de Sue et Charlie...Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient comprit qu'Edward est un Cullen. Mais la suite pourrait bien vous surprendre encore, et sans doute bien plus...A demain!_**


	28. quand tu viendras

Elles restèrent enlacées longtemps, même si Bella n'était pas capable de mesurer le temps, elle se doutait qu'au moins une heure s'étaient écoulée.

Elle respirait l'odeur de Nessie, encore et encore, tandis que les sanglots de l'enfant s'apaisaient lentement.

Quand la petite fille se détacha un peu d'elle, Bella regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient seules dans la pièce.

Les Cullen avaient eu le tact de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Nessie la prit alors par la main et lui dit :

« Viens voir ma chambre ! »

Bella la suivit dans les escaliers.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Mme Cullen les rejoignent mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Nessie paraissait très à l'aise dans cette immense et magnifique maison.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sur laquelle des lettres décorées formaient le prénom de Nessie.

Et la petite fille entra.

Bella retint son souffle.

C'était une chambre de rêve. Le genre dont n'importe quel enfant a envie.

La chambre n'était pas surchargée de rose, mais au contraire dans des tons jaunes et verts.

Il y avait des tableaux enfantins au mur, ainsi que des photos de Nessie avec des membres de la famille. Le cœur serré, Bella vit Nessie dans les bras d'Edward, d'Alice ou de Jasper.

Nessie l'entraina vers le lit.

C'était un lit en fer forgé blanc, conçu pour pouvoir servir de canapé également. Il y avait une jolie couette avec des animaux, et des coussins confortables, de différentes couleurs.

Bella s'y installa et regarda Nessie lui montrer des jouets :

« Regarde maman, tu vois, c'est Benjamin et Tia, mes bébés ! »

Nessie agitait devant elle deux poupons que Bella prit dans ses bras. Elle reconnut des poupées de la marque Berenguer. Elle demanda à Nessie :

« Ce sont les tiennes ? »

« Oui ! C'est le lapin de Pâques qui me les a amenées en plus des chocolats ! »

Puis Nessie lui confia un ours en peluche qui portait une salopette en velours prune.

Nessie, surexcitée, courait d'un jouet à l'autre. La chambre en était remplie.

Bella, hagarde, nota le tableau noir, le coin « fille » avec les dizaines de poupées, des lit de poupées, des petites poussettes etc… Il y avait aussi une cuisine en bois, un grand circuit pour des petites voitures, également en bois. Des instruments de musique. Un bureau avec des crayons, des feutres, un ordinateur d'enfant, des cahiers de coloriage. Un pan de mur contenait des dizaines de livres pour enfant.

Bella ferma les yeux un instant, étourdie par toute cette profusion.

Mais déjà Nessie la tirait par la manche :

« Viens voir maman ! »

Bella la suivit et la regarda monter sur un grand cheval à bascule et se balancer quelques instants, avant de sauter à terre et d'ouvrir son placard

« Regarde ! J'ai un déguisement d'indienne ! C'est papa Carlisle qui me l'a ramené hier ! Parce que moi je suis une vraie indienne ! »

Bella regarda le costume que Nessie agitait devant elle : c'était en effet un magnifique déguisement d'indienne. Nessie poursuivit :

« Et il y avait une perruque noire avec des tresses mais Rosalie elle dit que moi j'en ai pas besoin avec mes magnifiques cheveux et pour rire on l'a mit à Emmett, tu m'écoutes, maman ? »

Bella ne l'écoutait en effet que d'une oreille : elle fixait le contenu du placard. Il y avait d'autres déguisements, Bella nota un costume de fée Clochette, un autre de princesse et ce qui devait être un déguisement d'écureuil. Et le placard regorgeait de vêtements, tous de très bon gout, et d'excellentes marques .Il y avait des chaussures aussi, plus d'une dizaine. Bien que Bella sache que les Cullen accueillaient deux fillettes plus âgées que Nessie, tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre de l'enfant était neuf.

Nessie courut vers son lit et tira une sorte tiroir en dessous, qui comportait un matelas : c'était visiblement un lit d'appoint.

Nessie s'allongea dessus et dit à Bella :

« Tu vois ! Tu pourras dormir là quand tu viendras me voir ! »

L'air manqua à Bella.

Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ce que Nessie ne veuille pas venir vivre avec elle.


	29. un membre de cette famille

Nessie ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et sortit de la chambre :

« Viens voir la salle de bains ! »

Bella la suivit et entra dans une salle de bains qui devait faire le double de la taille de son studio.

Nessie, très fière, grimpa sur le marche pieds en bois au dessus de la vasque et montra sa brosse à dents :

« Tu vois ! La mienne c'est la rose, la rouge c'est celle de Jane et la violette elle est à Bree ! »

Il n'y avait que 3 brosses à dents dans le verre en faïence et Bella comprit qu'il s'agissait là de la salle de bain des trois filles.

Il y avait une grande douche et une baignoire à l'ancienne, sur pieds. Mais aussi un fauteuil en rotin, des tableaux, une tête à coiffer et des étagères pleines de serviettes colorées, de produits d'hygiène et de beauté et des barrettes, des élastiques à cheveux…

Nessie se pencha au dessus de la baignoire et exhiba une baleine et une tortue en plastique :

« Tu vois, je joue avec elles dans la baignoire ! Bree elle prend la tortue et moi la baleine et on fait la course ! On met de l'eau partout mais maman Esmée elle dit c'est pas grave pourvu qu'on s'amuse ! »

Nessie sortit en courant et Bella la suivit jusqu'à une autre porte que la petite fille ouvrit à la volée.

Un seul coup d'œil dans l'immense pièce réussit à faire comprendre à Bella qu'il s'agissait là de la chambre de M. et Mme Cullen. Elle resta sur le seuil, gênée et appela Nessie :

« On ne doit pas rentrer là ! Viens ! »

Mais Nessie sautait déjà à pieds joints sur le lit king size :

« Oui j'ai le droit ! C'est le lit de papa et maman ! Pas toi comme maman, maman Esmée ! Le matin papa vient me chercher dans mon lit et il m'amène dans le lit avec maman ! Bree elle vient aussi et on se fait un gros câlin du matin ! Et je bois mon biberon de lait dans les bras de maman, mais c'est parce que je suis encore petite. Quand j'aurai 4 ans Edward il dit qu'il va m'acheter un bol avec mon prénom dessus, comme Jane et Bree ! J'en veux un hello kitty et il a dit oui ! Il est gentil Edward»

C'était là une affirmation que Bella ne partageait plus du tout mais elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler, que Nessie l'avait à nouveau prise par la main et courait dans le couloir en appelant à plein poumons :

« BREE ! JAAAAANE ! Vous êtes ou ? »

La voix de M. Cullen monta du rez de chaussée :

« On est tous en bas mon trésor ! »

Tandis qu'elles descendaient, Bella demanda à Nessie :

« Tu te souviens de Seth ? »

Nessie lui sourit :

« Oui ! C'est mon frère ! Je le vois des fois quand on va à la maison de Forks quand c'est samedi et dimanche ! Avant j'avais qu'un frère, c'était Seth et maintenant j'ai aussi Jasper, Emmett et Edward en plus ! »

« Et Jacob, tu te souviens de Jacob et Leah ? »

Le front de Nessie se plissa :

« Oui…Jacob il est gentil mais il a toujours des choses à faire et il s'occupe pas de moi. Et Leah elle est fatiguée. Je les aime pas ! »

Sur cette affirmation péremptoire elles arrivèrent au bas des escaliers.

Dans le salon Bella, surprise, se retrouva face à la famille Cullen au grand complet :

M. et Mme Cullen. Cette dernière avait les yeux rouges, ce qui fit encore plus mal à Bella.

Elle reconnut, assises à ses côtés Jane et Bree, aussi ravissantes et épanouies que sur les photos. Edward. Debout à côté de la cheminée. Son regard l'évita : elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec lui.

Juste à côté de lui Alice, qui pleurait. Et Jasper, tenant par les épaules son double en féminin : Bella reconnut la jeune femme qui l'avait éconduite le premier WE, quand Bella avait essayé de voir Nessie à Forks. Et un grand brun, celui qui l'avait faite déguerpir.

Sans aucun doute Rosalie et Emmett.

Nessie courut vers eux, elle la regarda enlacer les jambes d'Edward.

Ce dernier souleva la petite fille et la couvrit de baisers.

Bella, face à eux tous, les observa un instant en silence.

Ils formaient une belle famille.

Une famille parfaite.

Une famille ou Nessie avait désormais sa place.

Mais pas elle-même.


	30. fuite

_**ndla:Beaucoup de reviews ou je sens les lectrices très émues, ces derniers chapitres...Quelques éclaircissements: tout d'abord, il y aura une Happy End et l'histoire d'amour entre Bella et Edward reprendra...A un moment.**_

_** CETTE HISTOIRE N'EST PAS TERMINEE!**_

_** Concernant l'attitude des Cullen: ce sera expliqué mais ils pensaient sincèrement que Bella ne s'occupait pas bien de Nessie (on leur a confié en urgence une fillette de 3 ans, orpheline, malade et pas soignée, qui errait seule sur la route avec de la fièvre...Bella quand elle est venue chez eux a été agressive ce qui les a conforté dans leur idée), de plus tous leurs enfants (sauf un) ont été adoptés, ou sont gardés en famille d'accueil, et ils les traitent tous pareil. Si Nessie les appelle papa et maman c'est parce Bree et Jane le font et qu'elle les imite, pas parce qu'ils lui ont demandé de le faire. Les Cullen n'essayent pas d'acheter matériellement l'amour de Nessie: la profusion dont elle est entourée est simplement normale dans cette famille. En écrivant cela je pensais à la famille Cullen de la saga: ils sont riches, soudés, repliés sur eux-même et tous ensemble ils font peur.**_

_**Enfin, j'ai bien coché "drama" et...Le véritable drama est à venir, et c'est pour très bientôt. Ensuite ça ira mieux. Je ne veux pas spoiler mais les reviews me poussent à le faire.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bella sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Sans doute qu'elle l'avait toujours su.

Elle n'était pas faite pour être la mère de Nessie, vu comment l'histoire se répétait…

Ce n'était pas la profusion des jouets ou l'abondance de vêtements qui la touchèrent.

Ce fut l'avenir. Celui que Nessie pouvait avoir avec eux, et surtout celui que la petite fille n'aurait jamais avec elle-même.

Sans doute qu'elle avait laissé passer sa chance.

Alors, elle s'approcha de Mme Cullen et, d'une voix blanche, lui demanda si elle pouvait lui donner une feuille de papier, une enveloppe et un stylo.

Etonnée, cette dernière lui donna immédiatement ce que Bella lui avait demandé.

Bella s'installa à la table de la salle à manger et commença à écrire.

Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'autour d'elle les Cullen reprenaient leur vie normale.

Elle entendait Nessie rire dans la pièce à côté, avec Edward et Bree.

Elle verrouilla son cœur.

Seule Rosalie resta dans la même pièce, comme si elle la surveillait.

Bella plia la lettre, la mit dans l'enveloppe et cacheta celle-ci.

Puis,le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, elle inscrivit le nom de Mme Cullen et donna l'enveloppe à Rosalie :

« Tu pourras donner ça à ta mère ? »

« Bien sur »

Bella se rendit alors dans le salon et se concentra sur Nessie, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Edward.

Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras :

« Je dois y aller ma chérie. Je t'aime tu sais… »

« Je t'aime aussi maman ! Pourquoi tu dois partir ? »

Edward intervint alors :

« Elle a raison Bella…Reste…On a des tas de choses à se dire, je veux te parler et »

Bella ne le regarda pas mais lui dit, en espagnol, de façon à ce que Nessie ne comprenne pas :

« Si ti me hablado una vez más yo te arranque los ojos » _**(ndla : si tu me parles encore une fois, je t'arrache les yeux, je ne parle pas moi-même l'espagnol, désolée si ça ne rend pas bien)**_

Edward secoua la tête et posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille :

« Attends, écoute moi ! »

Bella posa la petite fille à terre et lui dit :

«Va jouer avec Bree, et fais moi un beau dessin !

« Quoi comme dessin ? »

« Ce que tu veux ! »

« Un loup gentil alors ! »

« D'accord, un loup très gentil qui s'amuse avec toi ! »

Nessie grimpa les escaliers en courant et Bella se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ses jambes la portaient difficilement désormais mais elle avança, ne pouvant pas se permettre de s'effondrer tout de suite.

Edward la suivit, mais aussi Jasper et Carlisle.

Ils la rattrapèrent alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la rue.

« Bella, attendez, je vous en prie ! »

Carlisle l'avait prit par le bras mais Bella tourna vers lui un regard décidé :

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de m'en empêcher ! »

Edward voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Jasper l'en empêcha: la confusion de Bella, mais aussi sa colère, étaeient palpables.

Carlisle sortit son téléphone et elle le regarda commander un taxi.

Puis il fit rentrer ses fils et même Edward obéit sans discuter, après avoir essayé de rencontrer le regard de Bella, sans succès.

Carlisle sourit à son fils :

« Laisse lui du temps Edward, elle a subit un gros choc.. »

Bella ne broncha pas et s'assit sur le trottoir, la nausée montant en vagues régulières dans son ventre.

Carlisle se posa à côté d'elle :

« Ecoutez Bella, je sais que vous aimez votre sœur. Mais elle est bien avec nous, nous l'adorons, et nous faisons de notre mieux pour lui assurer le meilleur avenir »

« Je sais »

« Ma femme a eu une grave césarienne pour la naissance d'Emmett et elle n'a pas pu avoir d'autres enfants, alors nous avons adopté nos enfants au fil des ans. Nous les aimons très fort, tous… »

« Je sais »

« Nous ne voulons pas vous séparer de Nessie, mais nous étions surs, au début, au vu du dossier de Nessie et des circonstances dans lesquelles elle est arrivée chez nous que vous n'étiez pas capable de prendre soin d'elle »

« Je sais »

Le taxi arriva et Bella se leva.

Carlisle la suivit. Elle s'installa et donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Carlisle donna de l'argent au conducteur qui sourit.

Carlisle la regarda :

« Prenez le temps de penser à tout ça et on se revoit, demain ou après-demain, n'en veuillez pas à Edward, laissez-le s'expliquer ! »

Bella ne répondit pas et fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer. Elle n'était pas capable de penser, mais la réalité la rattrapait à toute allure, s'imposant à elle avec une violence inouïe.

_**ndla: Il est temps pour moi de dire que cette fic, et tout particulièrement ces derniers chapitres, m'ont été inspirés par une fiction de Sushaki, intitulée "Hors limite" qui est l'adaptation d'un livre de Katy McGarry. Sushaki m'a gentiment autorisée à m'inspirer de son adaptation et a été une de mes pré-lectrices: Merci de tout cœur à toi Sushaki!**_


	31. bonus: les Cullen

_**ndla: Vu les reviews que je reçois, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce bonus pour que vous puissiez comprendre autrement les Cullen et Edward. J'espère que vous allez aimer!**_

Edward avait beau être très jeune à cette époque là, il se rappelait néanmoins son arrivée dans cette famille.

Il sortait de l'hôpital, ou il avait été très malade.

Plus tard, il devait apprendre qu'il avait eu une forme rare de méningite, comme ses parents. Eux en étaient morts.

Quand il avait pu sortir de l'hôpital, l'enterrement de ses parents avait déjà eu lieu.

Edward ne comprenait pas bien. Il avait mal dans sa gorge, tout le temps. Il n'arrivait pas bien à avaler, et donc à manger.

Ses jambes lui faisaient mal aussi. Les docteurs disaient que c'était parce qu'il avait perdu des muscles mais qu'il allait les retrouver.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu avoir de sa maison c'était son chien en peluche de quand il était bébé.

Son père disait qu'Edward était trop grand, à 5 ans, pour avoir un doudou. Mais son père était mort. Et puis 5 ans ce n'est pas si grand que ça. Et Luke était tout ce qui restait de son ancienne vie.

Il y avait un médecin plus gentil que les autres. Les autres évitaient de le regarder dans les yeux, et il lui caressaient la tête en disant « pauvre petit bonhomme ». Mais pas celui-là. Il était grand et blond. Il souriait et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il lui amenait des petits cadeaux aussi: un livre de Robin des Bois, un harmonica et même des playmobils. Mais surtout, il jouait avec lui aux playmobils, lui racontait l'histoire de Robin des Bois et l'écoutait jouer de l'harmonica.

Un matin, quand Edward se réveilla en pleurant et en appelant sa maman, comme tous les matins depuis le jour ou une dame très gentille mais très triste était venue lui dire que sa maman était allée rejoindre son papa au ciel, qu'ils étaient avec le Seigneur mais que lui, Edward, était tout seul, il trouva le Docteur assis sur son lit, qui le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler. Après, il lui avait donné de la gelée à la framboise à la petite cuiller, petits bouts par petits bouts.

Quand Edward avait pu marcher un peu et descendre au jardin avec un aide-soignant, le Docteur l'avait rejoint avec un petit garçon. Le garçon était un peu plus grand qu'Edward et il était gentil, et drôle. Il n'avait pas cet air triste quand il parlait à Edward, comme le faisaient les adultes. Le jour d'après, le Docteur était revenu avec le petit garçon qui était son fils et une dame. Edward avait vite comprit que c'était la femme du Docteur, la maman du garçon.

La dame était très belle. Elle aussi avait des cheveux un peu roux, mais pas de la même façon qu'Edward. Edward aimait bien comment elle le regardait. Elle lui avait offert une petite guitare, parce que le Docteur lui avait raconté qu'il aimait faire de la musique.

Edward s'était assis avec elle sur un banc du parc de l'hôpital quand il avait été fatigué. Ils regardaient le Docteur et Emmett jouer au ballon. Emmett avait tout le temps envie de courir, comme Edward avant sa Maladie.

A un moment, le Docteur avait passé sa main dans les cheveux d'Emmett et Edward s'était mit à pleurer parce que son papa faisait ça aussi avec lui, avant la Maladie, et qu'Edward avait très envie que son papa revienne, et sa maman aussi.

Alors la dame l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'avait bercé.

Elle était revenue souvent après. Elle lui amenait des choses à manger, meilleure que celles de l'hôpital. Et une fois un pyjama. Et même un dinosaure en peluche, qu'Emmett avait choisi tout exprès pour Edward.

La dame s'appelait Esmée et elle dit à Edward de l'appeler comme ça.

Edward était moins fatigué et il s'ennuyait. Les docteurs disaient que c'était parce qu'il guérissait.

Et puis un jour il avait pu sortir de l'hôpital.

Le Docteur, qui s'appelait Carlisle, lui avait dit, la veille, qu'on allait l'amener dans un endroit comme une école, avec beaucoup d'enfants qui n'avaient plus de parents et qui habitaient tout le temps dans cet endroit. Edward n'était pas idiot: il savait bien ce qu'était un orphelinat et il s'était mit à pleurer. Alors le Docteur l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui avait dit d'une voix à la fois triste et contente qu'il faisait tout pour qu'Edward ne reste pas longtemps là-bas, pour que les choses s'arrangent pour lui. Edward savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire revivre son papa et sa maman alors il ne voyait pas trop comment les choses pouvaient s'arranger.

Mais un monsieur était venu le chercher, et il lui avait dit qu'il était un éducateur.

Edward avait été installé dans une chambre avec un autre garçon, qui s'appelait James. James était plus grand et il avait un air méchant et malheureux. Une fois Edward avait entendu parler des éducateurs entre eux, ils disaient que James avait été abusé. Edward ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, abusé, mais vu comment les éducateurs avaient prononcé ce mot, ça devait être très grave. E tous cas, James n'était pas du tout gentil avec Edward. Le premier soir il lui avait prit le dinosaure en le lui arrachant des mains et il s'était moqué d'Edward quand il avait pleuré, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il allait le battre s'il rapportait aux éducateurs. Alors Edward avait laissé son chien Luke au fond de sa valise, pour que James ne le voit pas et ne le lui prenne pas. Luke était la seule chose qui lui restait d'avant.

Mais c'était difficile de dormir la nuit, sans Luke, sans sa maison, sans son papa et sa maman. Alors Edward pleurait. Et James ne se moquait pas, parce que lui aussi pleurait.

Edward devait jouer avec les autres, manger avec les autres et même la salle de bain était commune.

Il n'était pas très bien, mais il n'était pas très mal non plus. Il aurait juste voulu sa maison, avec papa et maman.

Et puis, un matin, un des éducateurs était venu le chercher pour l'amener dans le bureau du Directeur. Edward avait eu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, James allait souvent dans le bureau du Directeur quand il avait frappé les petits, ou piqué une crise de nerfs pendant le repas. Mais Edward se tenait à carreaux. Mais le Directeur avait été gentil: il l'avait fait asseoir, et lui avait donné du jus d'orange même si c'était pas l'heure du gouter. Il y avait aussi une dame qui souriait beaucoup, même si se yeux étaient tristes en regardant Edward, ça c'était quelque chose à quoi Edward commençait à être habitué.

Le Directeur lui avait dit que la Maladie avait été un événement terrible, mais que dans son malheur Edward avait quand même un peu de chance. Alors il lui avait parlé du Docteur Carlisle et de Mme Esmée. Il lui avait dit qu'ils proposaient de l'Adopter. C'était un mot qu'Edward connaissait. Le Directeur lui avait dit que la dame à coté de lui était assistante sociale et qu'elle donnait un rapport très positif au Docteur Cullen et à sa femme. Mais qu'Edward était assez grand pour donner son avis, et donc qu'on lui demandait s'il voulait être Adopté par Les Cullen. Comme Edward restait sans répondre, la dame au grand sourire mais aux yeux tristes s'était agenouillée et lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'être Adopté voulait dire que lui, Edward, allait habiter chez Carlisle et Esmée, et vivre tout le temps avec eux, comme leur petit garçon. Edward avait simplement demandé si Emmett était d'accord et on lui avait répondu que oui, bien sur. Alors Edward avait dit qu'il était d'accord pour Adopter les Cullen et le Directeur et la dame s'étaient mit à rire, bien que, dans le cas de la dame, elle s'était mise à pleurer en même temps.

Le lendemain ils étaient venu le chercher.

Esmée s'était laissée tomber à genoux devant lui et l'avait simplement prit dans ses bras. Edward avait essayé de ne pas pleurer mais c'était difficile, parce qu'il retrouvait Esmée et qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait manqué, parce qu'elle ressemblait un peu à sa maman et qu'elle était gentille.

Il était monté en courant chercher sa valise.

James était en train de jouer avec une petite voiture et il avait regardé Edward attraper sa valise et mettre des habits dedans. Il lui avait demandé ou il allait et Edward lui avait répondu que ses parents étaient venus le chercher. James avait ricané que ses parents étaient morts mais Edward avait répliqué qu'il venait d'être Adopté. En partant il avait dit à James que le dinosaure, il le lui donnait. James s'était mit à pleurer en regardant Edward partir et Edward avait eu de la peine pour lui_**.(ndla Longtemps après, quand Edward prit conscience de ce que signifiait être abusé, pour un enfant de l'âge qu'avait James, il fit des recherches pour le retrouver. Et James était en prison, à ce moment-là. Edward lui avait écrit et même envoyé un colis avec de la nourriture et des livres. James lui avait répondu comme si Edward avait été son frère, et ce dernier avait mesuré sa chance d'avoir été adopté).**_

Une nouvelle vie commença pour Edward. Carlisle et Esmée lui avaient dit que son nom était désormais Masen Cullen.

Il habitait une belle maison, avec ses nouveaux parents et son frère. Dès le premier jour ou Edward alla à l'école (la nouvelle), Emmett qui était de 2 ans plus âgé lui avait dit que si quelqu'un l'embêtait il s'en chargerait personnellement. Edward avait ri parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai.

Pour Noël il avait demandé à Carlisle et Esmée si maintenant il pouvait les appeler papa et maman et ils avaient dit oui. Edward n'oubliait pas ses anciens parents. De temps en temps Esmée et Carlisle l'amenaient au cimetière pour mettre des fleurs. Quand Edward sut lire il déchiffra la plaque: Edward Masen 1960-1994 et Elizabeth Masen 1963-1994.

Mais sa vie d'avant s'estompait peu à peu. Esmée le couvrait d'attention et d'amour, comme elle le faisait avec Emmett. Edward pouvait de nouveau dormir avec son Luke et le matin quand il se levait Emmett l'attrapait par la main et l'entrainait dans ses jeux.

Le soir quand il se couchait, c'était le moment le plus difficile, mais Esmée ou Carlisle restaient avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Edward avait un peu plus de 6 ans et il était adopté depuis presqu'un an quand un jour papa et maman les avaient fait venir au salon pour leur parler.

L'air grave, ils leur avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient sans doute avoir une petite sœur. Au début, Edward avait pensé que sa maman attendait un bébé, mais il avait vite été détrompé: ils pensaient adopter une petite fille. Emmett avait dit qu'un garçon ça aurait été mieux mais Edward n'avait pas envie d'être remplacé: le petit garçon adopté c'était lui!

Les parents étaient allés la chercher quelques temps plus tard. Longtemps aux yeux d'Edward (_**ndla: en réalité environ un mois plus tard**_). Ils avaient aidé les parents à faire une chambre de fille en attendant.

Emmett avait lui-même choisi une poupée pour la petite sœur et Edward un poupon sans cheveux.

Les parents leur avaient encore parlé de la petite sœur. Elle s'appelait Alice et elle avait 4 ans. Gravement, Esmée et Carlisle leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait des problèmes, qu'elle n'était pas comme tout le monde et qu'elle était dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour enfant. Elle ne parlait pas bien mais, contrairement à ce qu'avait insinué Emmett, elle n'était pas débile, sans doute juste un peu en retard.

Et puis, un soir, en rentrant de l'école, Emmett et Edward trouvèrent leur nouvelle petite sœur.

Elle était toute petite, mais vraiment minuscule et elle pleurait sans cesse , accrochée à un espèce de chiffon dégoutant, qui était visiblement son doudou. Elle se protégeait le visage dès que Carlisle s'approchait d'elle et semblait avoir peur de tout le monde.

Les parents expliquèrent à leurs fils qu'Alice avait été battue par ses anciens parents mais qu'elle allait s'habituer. Ils avaient surtout l'air de vouloir se convaincre eux-mêmes.

Mais 3 semaines plus tard, quand Alice ne parut pas se rendre compte qu'Emmett avait involontairement déclenché l'alarme de la maison en passant par la fenêtre, Carlisle amena la petite chez un ORL. On lui posa des diabolos peu de temps après et alors Alice changea du tout au tout. Elle se mit à sourire, à rire et à s'amuser. Carlisle était à la fois très content, mais aussi furieux que personne ne se soit rendu compte avant qu'Alice n'entendait tout simplement rien, à cause d'une perte d'audition consécutive à des otites non soignées.

Quand Alice fêta ses 5 ans, elle était devenue une petite fille presque complètement normale: elle devait simplement suivre des séances chez l'orthophoniste pour apprendre à bien parler et aussi des séances chez le psychologue, pour des raisons évidentes. D'ailleurs, Edward aussi se rendait régulièrement chez le psychologue.

Pour Jasper et Rosalie les choses se passèrent un peu différemment, dans la mesure ou ces deux-là n'étaient pas adoptables.

Esmée et Carlisle, à présent que leur plus jeune fille avait 8 ans, avaient décidé , en concertation avec leurs 3 enfants, d'accueillir un nouvel enfant.

Mais les services sociaux leur avait proposé d'accueillir des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille âgés de 10 ans, qui avaient été retirés à une mère alcoolique.

Ils acceptèrent après avoir rencontré les deux enfants.

Au début, Jasper et Rosalie se comportèrent comme le font souvent les enfants maltraités: serviables et trop gentils, essayant visiblement de se fondre dans la masse et de se faire aimer en même temps, ils mirent plus de temps qu'Edward et Alice à s'intégrer dans la famille. Mais le jour ou Esmée et Carlisle trouvèrent Jasper en train de jouer à la bataille navale dans le bureau de Carlisle avec les personnages d'un jeu d'échecs très rare et fort cher, ils comprirent que c'était gagné.

Deux ans après l'arrivée de Jasper et Rosalie, les services sociaux les contactèrent parce qu'ils n'avaient pas refusé quand on leur avait proposé de devenir famille d'accueil pour d'autres enfants. Et c'est ainsi que Jane, âgée de 2 ans et demi était entrée dans leur vie. Le passé de Jane n'était pas des plus glorieux non plus: fille d'une prostituée, elle en avait plus vu dans sa courte vie que la plupart des gens. Celle-là, les premiers temps se comporta en chat enragé, mordant et griffant quiconque passait prêt d'elle. L'apprivoiser demanda du temps et de la patience, beaucoup de patience, mais Jane finit par devenir une petite fille comme les autres, et à faire partie de la famille.

Les Cullen avaient à présent 6 enfants et ils comptaient bien s'en tenir là, quand les services sociaux les appelèrent une nouvelle fois: la mère de Jasper et Rosalie venait d'accoucher d'une petite fille prématurée et elle avait demandé à ce que sa fille, Bree, soit confiée aux parents qui accueillaient déjà ses jumeaux.

C'était là une demande impossible à refuser pour Carlisle et Esmée, qui allèrent voir la fillette tous les jours avant de pouvoir enfin, au bout de deux mois la ramener chez eux.

Rosalie, qui avait toujours prit grand soin de Jane et même d'Alice quand cette dernière se laissait faire, se mit à bichonner sa petite sœur comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Rosalie avait 15 ans à ce moment-là et elle était devenue une vraie beauté, et en silence Carlisle se réjouissait que sa fille se passionne autant pour les bébés parce que ça la tenait éloignée des garçons de son âge qui la regardaient en bavant. Jusqu'au jour ou il se rendit compte que la famille pourrait bien encore s'agrandir, d'une manière que nul ne souhaitait pour l'heure: ils trouvèrent un beau dimanche matin Emmett et Rosalie, dans le même lit, nus tous les deux.

Un psychodrame s'en suivit mais finalement les choses se tassèrent d'elles-mêmes avec le temps (et la prise de la pilule) et quand, deux ans plus tard, Jasper et Alice se mirent à sortir ensemble, Esmée et Carlisle étaient presque habitués.

Leur famille était, au fil du temps, devenue extrêmement soudée.

Si Edward, Alice et Jane (dont la mère était morte quand la fillette avait 7 ans) avaient été adoptés par les Cullen, Jasper, Rosalie et Bree, eux, étaient en famille d'accueil, et pouvaient leur être retirés, ce qui fit passer bien des nuits blanches à Esmée.

Mais elle se comportait avec ses 7 enfants de la même manière: comme si chacun d'entre eux étaient, comme Emmett, sorti de ses entrailles.

Les 5 ainés étaient grands quand ils décidèrent d'acheter une maison à Forks.

Jane ,qui n'avait que 14 ans, avait fréquenté à un moment des camarades que Carlisle et Esmée n'appréciaient pas, et ils avaient jugé bon de l'éloigner de Seattle durant les WE.

Leur vie, à ce moment là, était bien réglée, et leur convenait parfaitement. Leurs 5 ainés étaient étudiants. Jasper et Alice vivaient ensemble, tout comme Emmett et Rosalie. Edward vivait seul, mais ses parents savaient qu'il trouverait l'amour un jour.

Leurs enfants étaient intelligents, doués, et ils en étaient fiers.

Et puis, leur vie avait à nouveau basculé un soir de janvier.

C'était un dimanche et ils s'apprêtaient à repartir pour Seattle quand le téléphone avait sonné: c'était le nouveau shérif, qui demandait à Carlisle s'il pouvait venir examiner une fillette qui était visiblement malade. Le médecin de garde était retenu à l'hôpital pour une urgence cardiaque.

Carlisle se rendit aussitôt au commissariat en compagnie d'Edward qui avait étudié tout le WE et avait envie de prendre l'air.

Et Carlisle avait découvert une petite fille brulante de fièvre, vêtue d'un pull et d'une culotte, de vielles baskets aux pieds, sanglotant et visiblement atteinte par la varicelle.

Il fit une ordonnance tandis qu'Edward essayait de rassurer et d'amuser la petite Nessie.

Touché par ce petit bout de chou, Carlisle demanda à en savoir plus. Il apprit alors que la fillette était orpheline depuis quelques mois et allait être retirée de la garde de sa grande sœur, visiblement irresponsable. On allait lui chercher une famille d'accueil. Carlisle avait alors relevé la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'Edward, qui tenait la petite sur ses genoux et essayait de lui faire avaler un médicament. Edward adorait les enfants.

Le regard de son fils était suppliant, alors Carlisle Cullen sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela sa femme. Nessie , il le sentait , allait devenir leur 8° enfant.

Après tout, vu comment sa sœur s'en occupait, elle serait sans doute contente qu'ils prennent la petite fille en charge.


	32. tentative

_**ndla: Une précision de temps: Les Cullen ont la garde de Nessie depuis janvier, Edward a "rencontré" Bella en mai et nous sommes actuellement le 18 juin.**_

_**ATTENTION: CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE DES SCENES POUVANT NE PAS CONVENIR AUX PERSONNES SENSIBLES.**_

Bella regardait les rues défiler sans les voir.

Elle repensait à la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à Mme Cullen :

«_ Je soussigné, Isabella Marie Swan, déclare abandonner tout droit sur Ness Isabella Swan et la confier à la garde exclusive de M. et Mme Cullen, en vue d'une adoption complète »._

Elle commença à se sentir vraiment mal. Sa gorge ne s'était pas desserrée et elle souffrait du manque d'air. Ses mains étaient moites, en partie tétanisées et elle avait de plus en plus froid. Elle se mit aussi à trembler de plus en plus violement. La nausée menaçait de gagner la partie.

Edward.

Il lui avait menti. Tellement menti…

Elle s'était laissée avoir avec une telle facilité …Pauvre gourde. Pauvre petite jeune fille aux rêves trop grands pour elle, qui avait tellement, tellement besoin d'amour. Les mensonges finissent par vous détruire, elle aurait du le savoir.

Elle sortit du taxi avec peine devant chez elle et elle ouvrit la porte en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois.

Elle regarda son appartement. Le sol était sombre, la peinture des murs était écaillée et il était sombre, humide.

Comment avait-elle pu penser un instant que Nessie pourrait être heureuse ici ?

Alors qu'elle avait tout là-bas.

Elle sut alors ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'en avait pas envie, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant précis était que la souffrance prenne fin. Brutalement ramenée des mois en arrière, sans plus aucune perspective de reprendre le cours de la vie qu'elle avait commencé à construire avec Edward elle n'était pas capable d'envisager un quelconque avenir.

Elle sortit tout ce qu'elle avait acheté pour Nessie.

Les jouets, les livres, les peluches, les vêtements.

Le tas était gros devant elle.

Elle prit une feuille de papier, la plia en deux et d'une écriture qu'elle ne reconnut pas elle écrivit « POUR NESSIE » en lettres capitales et posa le papier bien en vue sur le tas.

C'est en se relevant qu'elle vit le chèque.

Un petit bout de papier qui avait été porteur de tant d'espoir.

Il lui paraissait à peine imaginable que quelques heure plus tôt à peine elle avait pu être si heureuse. Alors qu'à présent il ne lui restait plus rien.

Elle essaya de se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas perdu, que les Cullen n'avaient pas gagné : la seule gagnante dans cette histoire c'était Nessie.

Rien d'autre.

Elle s'approcha de son ordinateur et s'installa sur la chaise de bureau que lui avait offert Edward la semaine précédente.

Edward.

C'était le plus douloureux. Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Elle avait imaginé son avenir ave lui, et Nessie.

Elle l'avait aimé, elle l'aimait encore désespérément. Et à présent, il ne restait rien.

Absolument rien.

Elle ouvrit sa messagerie et ignora les publicités mais aussi les messages provenant d'Edward et d'Alice.

Elle pianota longtemps un message à l'intention d'Edward puis, une fois le message envoyé, elle se releva.

Elle tremblait mais se sentait aussi sur le point de trouver la paix.

Elle se déshabilla entièrement et mit ses vêtements dans la panière, puis fit rapidement la vaisselle des quelques verres dans son évier.

Ensuite elle pénétra à nouveau dans sa petite salle de bains et croisa son regard. Elle eut l'impression de voir un fantôme : ses yeux était grand ouverts, plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumée ils brillaient d'un éclat presque dément.

Ses lèvres avaient foncé, presque bleuies, sans doute parce qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer complètement. Ca n'avait plus grande importance.

Elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche, s'accroupit et ramassa le rasoir dont elle se servait pour se raser les jambes.

Elle batailla un long moment pour sortir la lame de sa gangue de plastique mais finit par y parvenir, non sans s'être douloureusement entaillé les doigts.

Elle ferma les yeux et pressa la lame contre son poignet gauche.

Les deux premières fois elle ne réussit qu'à provoquer une légère estafilade mais la 3° fois elle ouvrit son poignet en travers, profondément et sur une longueur de plusieurs centimètres.

Combiné à l'eau chaude ça devrait suffire.

Elle s'assit par terre dans la douche, l'eau dégoulinant sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux encore, pour ne pas voir le sang.

C'était bientôt fini.

Elle s'apercevait que vivre sans Nessie, dans la mesure où elle savait la petite fille heureuse aurait été possible. Mais pas sans Edward .

Edward qu'elle ne pourrait jamais cesser d'aimer, mais qui lui avait menti, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir.

Alice et Jasper s'étaient bien moqués d'elle aussi. Elle avait tellement aimé Alice. Elle avait cru trouver une amie, une sœur.

Le sang continuait à s'écouler bien que l'eau soit désormais devenue froide.

Elle dut s'allonger sur le carrelage mouillé et elle se sentit partir.

Elle revit beaucoup de bons moments avec Edward. Puis ses souvenirs remontèrent plus loin.

Elle n'avait plus mal et, paradoxalement, elle respirait mieux.

Il lui sembla entendre du bruit mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle revit Nessie bébé. Le jour de sa naissance. Avec ses cheveux si noirs, son regard si expressif déjà.

Nessie.

Et puis, enfin, elle se laissa sombrer avec soulagement dans l'inconscience.

_**ndla: cette histoire n'est pas terminée...Et le drama est enfin passé, à présent les choses vont s'améliorer! Quand j'ai lu "Hors limite", la version FF de Sushaki, j'ai ressenti de très violentes émotions, au moment ou Edward prend des décisions importantes à propos de ses frères. A mon sens, vu ce que je ressentais, le suicide (du moins la tentative) était une réaction presque logique: quand tout ce pour quoi vous vous battez depuis si longtemps s'effondre en quelques secondes, le désespoir peut vous envahir...**_

_**J'ai survécu aux reviews d'hier, j'espère survivre à celles d'aujourd'hui! Ne perdez pas de vue qu'il s'agit d'une fiction, et encore une fois: Happy End promit juré craché^^**_


	33. mail

_**ndla: Voici le mail envoyé par Bella à Edward juste avant sa tentative de suicide.**_

« Edward,

On m'a toujours répété que Nessie serait mieux sans moi. Depuis toujours. Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire mais aujourd'hui je suis bien obligée de me rendre à l'évidence, tes parents l'élèveront bien mieux que moi. Elle est heureuse chez eux, bien plus qu'elle ne le sera jamais avec moi. C'est sans doute vrai que je suis trop jeune. Bizarrement personne n'a jamais prit en compte le fait que je sois seule et pas assez aidée…

Mais tu vois, depuis que j'ai apprit la prochaine arrivée de Nessie sur terre, ma seule préoccupation a été de la protéger. A un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

Il est temps sans doute de dire ce que Nessie devra savoir un jour, parce que même la jeune idiote que je suis visiblement aux yeux de tout le monde sait que les secrets sur la filiation ne sont jamais bons, pour personne.

Nessie est ma fille biologique.

Je suis tombée enceinte d'elle au moment des fêtes de Noël. Bien entendu c'était un accident.

J'avais 14 ans et je m'ennuyais ferme parce que mon père m'amenait sans cesse à la Push. Leah à cette époque là déjà ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Et Seth était sympa mais il avait ses copains et passer mes après-midi à regarder les rediffusions de courses de NASCAR ne me faisait pas sauter de joie…

Alors, que Jacob Black , qui avait 2 ans de plus que moi, s'est mit à être sympa et drole avec moi je me suis rapprochée de lui. Et on a finit par coucher ensemble. C'était notre première fois à tous les deux et je me suis retrouvée enceinte .

Quand , en février, j'ai fait un test de grossesse qui s'est avéré positif, je ne l'ai dit qu'à Jake. Il a tout de suite été très clair : pour lui il était hors de question de devenir père si jeune.

Mais moi je refusais de faire un avortement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais jeune et inconsciente.

La seule chose que Jake a accepté de faire pour moi, c'est de se taire. J'ai caché mon ventre sous de grands pulls jusqu'à ce que la date légale soit dépassée.

Et après , je l'ai dit à ma mère, par téléphone. Elle était effondrée. Et mon père n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pendant plusieurs jours je ne savais pas très bien ce qui allait se passer et puis mon père m'a parlé. Au début de l'année il s'était mit officiellement en couple avec Sue et du coup elle est vneue vivre avec nous, en amenant Seth.

Et ils m'ont proposé une solution : mon père et Sue ont dit qu'ils allaient adopter mon bébé. Comme ça je pourrai continuer à le voir mais je n'aurai pas cette responsabilité.

Je crois que j'ai dit oui, je ne savais plus trop ou j'en étais, à cette époque.

Deux jours plus tard je suis partie chez ma mère. Sue, elle, est allée en Californie pendant quelques mois . Officiellement, elle vivait une grossesse difficile et elle devait se reposer chez une cousine.

Fin aout, mon père et Sue sont venus me rejoindre chez ma mère. Phil a été le seule à être compréhensif avec moi. Il me disait que ça arrive de faire de grosses bêtises quand on est jeune.

Nessie est née le 10 septembre, 3 jours avant mon 15° anniversaire.

Il n'y avait pas de raison médicale mais ils m'ont fait une césarienne 15 jours avant le terme. J'ai eu la péridurale mais je pense qu'ils m'ont donné des médicaments pour pas que je sois agitée parce que je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de ce jour-là.

Si je n'avais pas la cicatrice, je pourrais presque croire que j'ai rêvé.

J'ai vu Nessie plus tard dans la journée. C'était un joli bébé, même si elle n'était pas très grosse. Elle pesait 2 kgs 860. Quand je l'ai vue j'ai été choquée : elle ressemblait tellement à Jacob !

Je lui a i téléphoné. Il a dit qu'il était content que tout se soit bien passé, mais lui aussi pensait que le mieux pour la petite soit qu'elle soit élevée par Charlie et Sue. Alors je les ai laissés faire. D'un côté, quand j'ai vu combien elle pleurait, et le travail que ça demandait, je me disais que je n'y serais sans doute pas arrivée toute seule. Mais c'est moi qui ai choisi son prénom. J'y tenais.

Mon père et Sue sont partis avec Nessie une semaine plus tard. Et j'ai cru devenir dingue. A tel point qu'il a fallu me renvoyer à Forks moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas vivre loin d'elle.

Parfois, la nuit, je me levais et j'allais la prendre dans sa chambre pour la faire dormir avec moi. J'aimais la sentir tout contre ma poitrine. Et je crois qu'elle sentait que j'étais sa mère parce que souvent j'étais la seule à pouvoir la calmer.

Peu de gens savent la vérité à l'heure actuelle. Juste ma mère, Phil, Seth, Billy, Jacob et Leah. Charlie et Sue sont morts 3 ans plus tard, le jour de mes 18 ans. J'y ai vu un signe du destin. Le signe que je pouvais récupérer mon enfant. Ma mère était contre, parce que j'étais prise à l'université. Mais moi, je voulais Nessie . J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je crois que ça n'a pas suffit. J'avais aussi envie d'être jeune. Je ne l'ai plus jamais été depuis sa naissance…

Et aujourd'hui je sais que je ne suis pas ce qui lui faut. Tu vois, ma mère avait raison. Jacob aussi. Lui au moins n'a jamais essayé de se persuader qu'il était capable de faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer…

Je te l'aurais dit. Bientôt, je pense. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec ce secret entre nous . Mais finalement tu en avais un au moins aussi gros…

On aurait pu avoir une belle vie. J'espère que tu le sais.

Je t'ai aimé Edward. Et je crois que je t'aime encore, malgré tout. J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes aussi, mais tu aimes Nessie et c'est le plus important. Embrasse là pour moi et dis lui la vérité. J''en ai assez des mensonges. Je veux qu'elle sache que sa mère l'a suffisamment aimée pour s'effacer.

Adieu Edward. Est-ce que ça aurait pu marcher entre nous dans d'autres circonstances ? Je crois que toi seul peut répondre à cela.

S'il te plait, ne me dénigre pas devant ma fille. Qu'elle sache simplement que je l'ai aimée, même si j'ai souvent prit la mauvaise décision.

Bella."

**_ndla: Enfin! J'attends ce moment depuis le début de l'écriture de cette histoire! Qui avait comprit que Bella est la mère biologique de Nessie? J'ai mit des indices tout au long de l'histoire!_**

**_Et à partir du prochain chapitre on remonte la pente!_**


	34. réveil

20 juin

Elle sortit des ténèbres à regret.

Il y avait un bruit insistant et désagréable. Son poignet lui faisait très mal. Quelque chose la génait aussi au niveau des narines.

Elle réussit à coordonner suffisamment ses mouvements pour atteindre son nez et tirer sur ce qui la dérangeait.

Aussitôt une voix lui demanda de se tenir tranquille et une main vint se saisir de la sienne.

Au terme d'un effort prodigieux Bella ouvrit les yeux.

Elle vit le visage de sa mère penché sur elle. Elle aurait voulu la frapper ou lui hurler dessus mais son corps était encore très engourdi et les médicaments devaient être puissants : le sommeil l'emporta à nouveau avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rassembler ses idées et ses souvenirs.

Elle se réveilla pour de bon plusieurs heures plus tard. Renée était encore là, assises à côté du lit. Elle se redressa en voyant sa fille éveillée.

Renée avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et son visage était marqué par la fatigue et le chagrin.

La mémoire revint alors à la jeune fille qui sentit son cœur se serrer.

Sa mère prit sa main valide entre les siennes et lui adressa un sourire tremblant.

Bella savait qu'elle était en vie, elle avait suffisamment mal au poignet pour en être persuadée.

Elle avait encore tout raté même sa mort.

Le chagrin, les larmes qu'elles n'avaient pas pu avoir le jour ou elle avait laissé les Cullen avoir Nessie la saisirent à la gorge.

« Va t-en »

« Bella, écoute chérie »

« Va t-en ! »

« Nessie te demande, elle viendra te voir quand tu seras suffisamment en forme »

La colère chassa au moins pour un temps la tristesse et Bella fixa sa mère :

« Quoi ? Tu me parles de Nessie alors que tu n'as jamais voulu que je m'occupe d'elle ? Tout le monde a tout fait pour me la prendre et maintenant que je l'ai abandonnée on veut que je la vois ? »

« Tu as eu raison de laisser les Cullen l'élever. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne la verras plus jamais »

« Je voulais qu'elle soit ma fille »

« Je sais. Mais tu sais qu'elle sera mieux avec eux… »

Bella ne répondit pas. Sa mère avait raison quelque part, mais tout de même…

« Tu n'as jamais voulu que je sois sa mère…Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que tu avais 14 ans. Puis 18 à peine. Et que tu es capable de faire des études, d'avoir un avenir. Mais pas en t'occupant d'un enfant. Et même pour Nessie tu étais trop jeune pour l'élever correctement ! »

« Je n'étais surtout pas assez soutenue »

« Sans doute. Mais à présent tu vas pouvoir reprendre tes études et »

« Je refuse que tu décides pour moi ! »

« C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu Bella ! Tu adores la littérature, tu es excellente dans ce domaine ! Je sais que tu as ENVIE d'aller à l'université»

« Bien sur que j'en avais envie, mais Nessie passait avant. Et maintenant c'est trop tard… »

« Non, tu vas guérir et tu t'en rendras compte »

« Je n'ai pas un rhume maman… »

Renée afficha un air contrit :

« Tu as fait une bétise, mais ça va aller maintenant et »

« Une bétise ? J'ai voulu mourir…Mais pour toi ce ne sont toujours que des bétises hein ? J'ai eu un bébé à 14 ans mais c'était juste une bétise qu'on pouvait réparer, à tes yeux…J'essaye de me suicider mais c'est simplement une bétise ? Le fond du problème tu t'en es toujours moqué ! »

Renée se mit à pleurer et Bella se tourna sur le côté. Sa mère avait toujours été irresponsable, et même si elle avait en partie raison Bella ne supportait pas de voir qu'elle balayait d'un revers de la main ce qui était tellement important dans sa vie…

Bella tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne pas penser à Nessie, qu'elle avait irrémédiablement perdue. Elle était en train de se remémorer son passage préféré de « Orgueils et préjugés » quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais elle garda les yeux clos. Elle comprit que sa mère quittait la pièce et sursauta quand une main prit la sienne. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle rencontra le regard vert d'Edward Cullen.


	35. confrontation

n**_dla: chapitre attendu je pense... Merci pour vos reviews, je tiens néanmoins à préciser que cette histoire est la mienne, je sais ou je veux aller et ou je vais, même si bien entendu vos commentaires me soutiennent et me dirigent. Je pense qu'il est évident que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, alors merci de ne pas se laisser aller à des conclusions trop hâtives ou trop de véhémence envers l'auteur il y a encore du chemin à faire!_**

Confronter Edward allait être difficile, plus encore que la conversation avec sa mère, dont elle avait en quelque sorte déjà fait le deuil de l'amour maternel depuis longtemps.

Alors, ne se sentant pas capable de lui tenir tête, Bella ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté.

Elle tenta également de retirer sa main de celle d'Edward mais quand il resserra sa poigne sur elle , elle ne se dégagea pas.

Dans sa tête le trouble le disputait à la colère.

La voix d'Edward s'éleva, plus blanche que d'ordinaire:

« Bella…Je suis tellement désolé…Je ne voulais pas ça…Aucun de nous ne voulait ça…Il faut qu'on parle »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, et je crois que de ton côté tu as déjà tout déballé »!

Il ne tint pas compte de ses paroles et enchaina:

« Ecoute moi, je t'en prie…Au début, on pensait vraiment que tu ne t'occupait pas bien de Nessie. Elle était malade, et plutôt maigre…Et puis la façon dont tu as insulté Emmett…On te voyait comme une hystérique irresponsable…Et puis on a su que tu allais tout faire pour récupérer Nessie. Et en fait tu avais de très bonnes chances à partir du moment ou tu avais un boulot fixe et que tu étais clean..Alors, j'ai décidé de te rencontrer, pour savoir qui tu étais vraiment, et ce que tu comptais faire…Mes parents ne voulaient pas, mais ils m'ont laissé faire. Alors oui, c'est vrai que quand on s'est rencontrés au starbucks ce n'était pas un hasard mais je t'en supplie Bella, crois moi quand je te dis que je suis tombé sous ton charme très vite…Déjà lors de notre premier repas au resto je t'ai trouvée géniale, courageuse, adorable…Et quand je t'ai embrassée c'était uniquement parce que j'en avais tellement envie…Je suis tombé amoureux de toi très vite, et irrémédiablement et »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as continué à me mentir, à faire semblant de m'aider?! »

« Je ne savais pas comment te dire la vérité…J'avais si peur de te perdre, je savais que tu le prendrais mal et je tiens tellement à toi »

« Tu es une ordure »

« Je sais…Je suis désolé! Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas pouvoir me pardonner facilement et »

« Facilement? Je ne pourrai JAMAIS te pardonner ça Edward! »

Edward prit une grande inspiration, que Bella, toujours les yeux fermés, put entendre:

« J'avais prévu de t'amener chez mes parents aujourd'hui…Pour mon anniversaire…Tu aurais du revoir Nessie lors de la fête et on avait prévu de te proposer une sorte…D'arrangement…Mes parents ont comprit qui tu es réellement grâce à ce que Jasper, Alice et moi on leur a raconté de toi et …Ils étaient prêt à te la rendre, si l'arrangement ne te convenait pas… »

« Tu crois que je vais gober ça?! »

« Oui, parce que c'est la vérité… »

Bella ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Il paraissait épuisé et malheureux. Il serra plus fort ses mains et la jeune fille gémit.

« Tu as mal? »

« Mon poignet… »

Murmura-t-elle. Il pâlit:

« Tu devrais prendre des calmants… »

Bella fit non de la tête mais elle luttait contre le malaise et Edward sonna.

Quand l'infirmière entra il se tint en retrait et Bella se crispa quand on injecta le produit dans sa perfusion.

A peine l'infirmière avait-elle le dos tourné qu'elle s'adressa au jeune homme:

« Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas te voir. C'est ton anniversaire alors va le fêter avec ta famille: tu as une nouvelle petite sœur il me semble… »

Elle se mit à pleurer et quand il s'approcha d'elle Bella ne retint plus sa colère: elle lança sa main valide en avant et lui griffa le visage avec force.

Edward retira sa main sans problème et l'embrassa furtivement bien que sa joue soit en sang:

« Je comprends, je le mérite sans doute. Mais je t'aime et je serai patient… »

« Va griller en enfer! »

Il lui offrit un sourire triste et quitta la pièce tandis que Bella se sentait inexorablement plonger dans le sommeil.


	36. du poil de la bête

Bella avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée et toute la nuit aussi elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'esprit plus clair.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit ou elle était et de ce qui s'était passé. Quand les souvenirs affluèrent à sa conscience , l'angoisse la prit à la poitrine.

Mais Bella se secoua. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et elle se leva. La tête lui tournait. Elle savait qu'elle avait raté son suicide, mais elle ne savait pas quelle quantité de sang elle avait perdu ni quel traitement elle avait reçu.

Tant pis.

Elle se traina jusqu'à la salle de bains en tirant la potence à perfusion.

Elle avait envie d'uriner et elle ressentit un grand soulagement en voyant des affaires de toilette sur le lavabo, ainsi qu'une serviette accrochée à la patère.

Elle reconnut sa serviette mais le shampooing, le gel douche , le dentifrice et la brosse à dent étaient neufs. Elle allait pouvoir remercier sa mère, apparemment.

Elle se brossa les dents deux fois, pour enlever le gout des médicaments de sa bouche.

Elle avait envie d'une douche mais le gros pansement à son poignet gauche et la perfusion au creux de son bras droit la gênaient considérablement.

Elle entendit alors toquer à la porte et sortit de la salle de bain: un membre du personnel lui apportait son plateau du petit déjeuner.

Elle savait qu'on était le 21 juin et elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le 18. Son ventre gargouilla et elle remit à un peu plus tard ses projets d'hygiène.

Elle avala un porridge tiédasse et une compote indéfinissable et but une grande tasse de café (_**ndla: j'ignore ce qu'on sert à manger dans les hôpitaux aux USA mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne doit pas être mieux qu'en France!) **_et elle se sentit un peu mieux.

Elle ouvrit alors le petit placard et y trouva son sac à main, ainsi que quelques vêtements.

Son portable n'avait pratiquement plus de batterie mais elle constata un assez grand nombre d'appels manqués et de messages. Les messages provenaient pratiquement tous d'Edward et Bella grinça des dents, puis éteignit son téléphone sans les lire, avant de le rallumer et de pianoter:

« Je te déteste et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir »

Elle reçut une réponse presque tout de suite et ne fut pas assez indifférente pour ne pas la lire:

« Tant mieux: la haine est une passion. Je t'aime et je t'attendrai »

Elle grogna de rage et la porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme blonde que Bella reconnut immédiatement: Rosalie Hale.

Bella était prête à lui jeter son téléphone à la tête quand l'autre prit la parole:

« Je suis venue te demander pardon »

Bella remarqua alors que la jeune femme portait une blouse blanche et un badge qui annonçait:

« Rosalie Hale étudiante en médecine »

Elle fut trop surprise pour réagir et l'autre enchaina:

« Je suis désolée, je t'ai jugée sans te connaitre. Moi aussi j'ai une petite sœur et…Je t'ai détesté de ne pas avoir su t'occuper d'elle. J'ai monté les autres contre toi. Ma sœur, Bree, elle adore Nessie et elle la considère comme sa petite sœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait le cœur brisé. Edward t'aurait dit la vérité plus tôt si je n'avais pas fait pression sur lui et sur toute la famille »

« Nessie n'est pas ma sœur »

« Oui je sais à présent. C'est ta fille. Et je crois que je suis encore plus jalouse de toi! »

« Jalouse de moi? Tu plaisantes ou quoi? J'ai eu un bébé à 14 ans, mon père est mort, ma mère est une écervelée, ma fille ne sait pas que je suis sa mère et on me l'a enlevée! »

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de dire la vérité à Nessie et la lettre d'abandon est dans une poubelle. A cette heure-ci elle doit être quelque part dans la déchetterie de Seattle…Bella, si tu nous avais écouté ce soir-là tu aurais su que mes parents, malgré moi, avaient changé d'avis sur toi et étaient prêts à témoigner en ta faveur pour que tu récupères Nessie. Tu es partie si vite…On ne comprenait pas pourquoi…Et tu as essayé de te suicider alors que les choses allaient s'arranger »

« Je ne suis pas obligée de te croire »

« Non. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses à présent, d'abord parce que Nessie t'aime et qu'elle a besoin de toi. Ensuite mon idiot de frère est fou amoureux de toi et même si on ne s'entend pas toujours très bien je l'adore et je ne veux pas le voir malheureux! »

« Ah ouais, super! BRAVO! T'es forte pour retourner la situation dis donc! C'est moi la méchante à présent? Je n'ai plus qu'à tout pardonner et sourire à tout le monde? Tu te souviens que tu m'as empêchée de voir Nessie quand je suis venue à Forks, le premier WE? Si tu m'avais laissée la voir ce jour-là, tout aurait été différent! »

« Ouais. Je sais bien. J'étais en colère contre toi à ce moment-là… »

« Tu m'as jugée sans savoir! »

« Je crois que je voyais ma mère biologique en toi, t'as prit pour elle. Ecoute, je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire. Ma mère -Esmée- te fait dire qu'elle t'amènera Nessie en visite quand tu veux. Au fait, tu pourras sortir aujourd'hui, quand tu auras rencontré le psychiatre »

Rosalie s'avança vers la sortie et Bella la rappela:

« Hé, je te demande juste un service! »

« Quoi donc? »

Bella tendit vers elle son bras perfusé:

« Retire moi ça je crève d'envie de prendre une douche! »

_**IMPORTANT: je ne posterai pas demain, je ne suis pas là jusqu'à lundi, donc on se retrouve lundi! Portez-vous bien!**_


	37. besoin de vous

_**ndla: Pour répondre à certaines reviews...De part mon métier je vois (de loin) le travail des services sociaux et je suis sure que chacun fait de son mieux mais sincèrement je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas forcément à la hauteur...Retirer son enfant à une mère seule ça se fait très bien (j'ai plusieurs exemples en tête), mais dès que quelqu'un ouvre grand sa bouche et est un peu autoritaire, là ça coince, et là des exemples j'en ai à la pelle...Regardez la petite Marina morte sous les coups de ses parents: même avec des multiples signalement les parents n'ont jamais été inquiétés...Après pour ce qui est de la famille Cullen EVIDEMMENT qu'ils sont fictifs, c'est la famille Cullen! Ils sont spéciaux même dans la saga originale!**_

_**Ensuite chacun interprète une histoire à sa façon, mais j'en suis l'auteure et je le dis clairement: les Cullen ne sont pas des méchants. Ils ont commit des erreurs, mais n'ont pas voulu faire du mal à Bella volontairement. Et vous verrez bientôt (avec un chapitre centré sur Edward) ce qu'il en est de leur côté. Après, si vous ne voulez pas les voir autrement que comme des égoïstes voleurs d'enfant, c'est votre problème, plus le mien. N'oubliez pas que Nessie leur a été confiée légalement, ils se sont contentés de l'accueillir en famille d'accueil, sans doute trop zélée. Pour ce qui est de les appeler papa et maman je suis désolée mais moi je l'ai constaté dans mon entourage plusieurs fois (des membres de ma famille étaient famille d'accueil et le petit les appelait papa et maman).**_

_**Bref, cette fic réveille sans doute dans beaucoup de lectrices des sentiments très fort d'injustice, ou de mauvais souvenirs. La vie n'est pas juste, elle est même souvent cruelle. D'ailleurs je suis un peu surprise quand on me dit que j'écris des histoires bisounours, parce que j'ai plutôt le sentiment d'évoquer assez régulièrement des sujets assez durs, mais bon, là encore chacun interprète à sa façon, et sans doute que comme je privilégie les happy end, c'est ce qui reste en mémoire.**_

_**Je serre fort dans mes bras toutes celles qui ont vécu de prèt ou de loin un drame comme celui que traverse Bella dans cette histoire.**_

_**Merci de me lire et de prendre cette histoire à cœur. N'oubliez pas que je suis moi aussi un petre humain avec ses défauts, ses failles, ses erreurs et ses faiblesses.**_

Après que Rosalie lui ait retiré la perfusion, Bella avait enfin prit une douche. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas penser.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux mots de Rosalie: ils étaient sur le point de lui rendre Nessie.

Sauf que Nessie ne voulait pas, mais CA, personne d'autre qu'elle ne le savait.

Mais de toutes façons, quel juge donnerait la garde d'une petite fille à quelqu'un qui l'avait déjà abandonnée, puis récupérée, puis abandonnée, puis avait essayé de se suicider?

Longtemps auparavant, sans doute dans un manuel scolaire, Bella se souvenait d'avoir lu que la chance n'existe pas, que chacun se crée sa propre destinée. Cependant, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le sort s'acharnait sur elle.

Elle était encore trop troublée et fatiguée pour dresser un bilan, mais elle sentait la peur s'immiscer en elle.

La peur primitive, celle de l'abandon, de la solitude.

Sa mère arriva alors que Bella était assise sur son lit, revêtue d'un jean et d'un tee shirt blanc dont elle triturait le bord.

Renée s'approcha à pas comptés et Bella comprit que sa mère craignait sa réaction.

« Comment tu vas? »

Bella haussa une épaule:

« J'ai connu mieux mais j'ai connu pire »

« Le médecin va venir te voir »

« C'est Edward qui m'a trouvée? »

« Oui. Il a reçu ton mail tout de suite, et il a comprit. Il est venu avec son père, et un de ses frères je crois. J'ai eu très peur Bella…Je ne veux pas que tu recommences… »

« Je me sens mieux maintenant que tout a été dit mais…Je ne sais pas, je…Je me sens vide. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, pas de perspective… »

« Ecoute, j'ai parlé avec Phil et nous te proposons de venir vivre avec nous, à Jacksonville, en Floride. Il y fait un temps merveilleux, tu pourras te remettre là-bas et »

« Maman…Je t'en veux, je t'en veux terriblement! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de vivre avec toi?! »

Renée reçut les mots comme si Bella l'avait frappée mais releva la tête:

« Je ne voulais que le meilleur pour toi Bella! J'ai sans aucun doute commit des erreurs et crois bien que je regrette»

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. Après pour le reste, on verra »

« Tu vas rester seule? »

« Oui, bien sur! »

« Ca m'inquiète »

Mais la mort n'apparaissait plus aussi facile à Bella à présent.

Sa mère était encore là quand le médecin entra. C'était une jeune psychiatre qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Elle expliqua à Bella que la blessure au poignet était sans gravité dans la mesure ou aucun nerf ou tendon n'avait été lésé. Par contre, comme Renée, elle s'inquiétait d'une récidive. Elle fit passer quelques tests psychologiques à Bella et estima que les risques d'une nouvelle tentative de suicide étaient faibles.

Et elle autorisa la sortie.

Bella empaqueta ses affaires avec l'aide de Renée bien qu'elles n'échangent que de rares mots.

Elles s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre quand le téléphone sonna.

Bella décrocha, surprise.

« Allo, Bella? Bonjour, je suis Esmée Cullen. Je vous en prie, ne raccrochez pas. Je veux vous parler de Nessie »

Le cœur de Bella fit un bond dans sa poitrine sous le coup de la surprise et de l'inquiétude et elle serra plus fort le combiné dans sa main:

« Nessie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle va bien? »

« Elle n'est pas malade ou blessée, mais bien que nous lui ayons dit simplement que vous aviez eu un petit accident et que vous étiez à l'hôpital mais que ce n'était pas grave, elle doit ressentir beaucoup de choses parce qu'elle ne cesse de pleurer et de vous réclamer. Elle n'a rien mangé hier et à peine un peu de flan ce matin. Elle a fait pipi au lit cette nuit, entre deux cauchemars…Bella, Nessie a besoin de vous »


	38. sa vraie maman

**_ndla: Merci encore de vos reviews et encouragements. Je précise aussi qu'en aucun cas je n'aime pas qu'on aille pas dans mon sens en review, je tiens juste à dire qu'en tant qu'auteure je vois mes persos d'une certaine façon, et que ça me déconcerte, voire me gêne, qu'ils soient interprétés exactement à l'opposée. Et lire tant de souffrance ravivée par cette histoire dans certaines reviews me fait sentir très mal. je ne veux pas faire souffrir en écrivant, plutôt faire rêver!_**

Elles se retrouvèrent dans un parc.

Bella n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez les Cullen et son appartement était, à ses yeux, trop misérable pour qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée d'y faire entrer Mme Cullen.

Quand Renée et Bella arrivèrent elles virent tout de suite Mme Cullen, qui tenait Nessie par la main à côté des balançoires.

Bella ne put se retenir de courir, bien qu'elle se sente encore faible.

Son cœur s'envola en voyant la petite fille mais quand elle fut suffisamment proche pour voir son visage elle sentit la souffrance et les remords l'envahir: Nessie avait un petit visage contracté, une moue triste et des larmes plein les joues.

Mais elle releva la tête en attendant Bella approcher et ouvrit de grand yeux émerveillés. Mme Cullen la poussa vers Bella et elles s'étreignirent.

Nessie enfouit son visage dans le cou de Bella et la serra fort, en silence un moment tandis que Bella, debout et portant sa fille tournait sur elle-même sans s'en rendre compte.

Mme Cullen et sa mère échangeaient quelques mots de politesse et Bella s'éloigna de quelques pas, pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec Nessie , elle se posa sur un banc, l'enfant sur ses genoux, torse contre torse.

Puis la petite fille releva la tête et dévisagea Bella:

« Pourquoi t'es partie? Pourquoi? Moi je te veux! Pourquoi tu pars tout le temps? »

La colère et le désarroi de l'enfant étaient clairement visibles et Bella se mordit les lèvres, les remords l'envahissant jusqu'au plus profond de son être:

« Je suis désolée ma chérie…J'étais un peu blessée et j'ai du aller à l'hôpital, mais je te promets de ne jamais te laisser »

Nessie prit le bras de Bella entre ses mains et regarda le pansement, qu'elle effleura du bout du doigt:

« Ca te fait mal? »

« Un tout petit peu »

« Rose elle peut te soigner, elle est presque médecin et Carlisle aussi il peut, parce que lui il est médecin! »

Bella lui sourit. Nessie, toujours assise sur ses genoux.

« Avant j'avais le droit d'appeler Esmée et Carlisle papa et maman, mais plus maintenant, parce que c'est toi que j'appelle maman. Mais je peux les appeler tatie et tonton, ou comme je veux »

« Et tu les appelles comment? »

« Je les appelle Essie et Carlisle, dès fois quand même je dis papa, parce que j'ai pas de papa, alors que j'ai plusieurs maman… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Bella attendit, persuadée qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé. Et Nessie releva la tête. Ses tresses s'étaient en partie défaites et Bella repoussa les mèches folles du visage de son enfant:

« Avant il y avait une autre maman, et puis toi. Et après Essie. Mais c'est qui ma maman? Ma vraie maman ? La maman ou j'étais dans le ventre? C'est ma maman qui est morte? »

Bella prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau, paniquée mais consciente qu'elle ne pouvait plus mentir:

« C'est moi, ta vraie maman »

« Pour de vrai de vrai? J'étais dans ton ventre? »

« Oui pour de vrai, c'est moi! »

Nessie posa sa main sur le ventre de Bella et fixa ses yeux noirs dans ceux de sa mère et chuchota:

« Je crois que je m'en souviens… »

Bella sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Mais la petite continua:

« Et mon vrai papa, c'est qui? »

Bella ne s'attendait pas à cette question et resta sous le choc mais Nessie lui facilita la vie:

« C'est Jacob? »

« Je…Oui, c'est lui. Mais comment tu le sais? »

« Parce que je le sais. Leah elle disait ta mioche à Jake en parlant de moi. Et Jacob il était gentil avec moi mais pas Leah. Elle m'aime pas! »

« Elle m'aime pas non plus »

« Et moi je l'aime pas. Et Jake c'est pas un vrai papa, même si c'est quand même mon papa, mais toi t'es une vraie maman. J'aimais quand tu me prenais dans ton lit la nuit parce que j'avais fait pipi. Même des fois je faisais pipi au lit exprès pour venir dans ton lit avec toi. Tu me racontais de histoires et tu sentais bon. Tu sens la dame, et la maman aussi! »

Bella, qui utilisait un gel douche premier prix et un shampoing à la fraise ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré son émotion.

Nessie continua:

« La vrai maman d'Emmett c'est Esmée. La vraie maman d'Edward elle est morte pour de vrai. La maman de Jasper, Rosalie et Bree elle est en vie mais elle sait pas s'occuper d'eux. Et la mère de Jane elle est morte aussi. Alors Essie c'est devenu la vraie maman d'Edward et de Jane. Ils se sont adoptés. Mais moi je vais pouvoir dire à Bree que moi aussi j'ai une vraie maman et même c'est toi! Elle m'a dit qu'elle pense que c'est toi. Mais Bree elle peut quand même rester ma sœur, hein? Et Jane aussi? »

« Oui bien sur! »

« Et Seth? C'est toujours mon frère? »

« Euh… Non, mais c'est ton oncle »

« Ah? C'est bien aussi. Il est gentil Seth. Alors Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Jane et Bree c'est mes frères et sœurs. Tous. Sauf Edward. »

Bella fut surprise:

« Pourquoi pas Edward? »

Nessie lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit, en ouvrant les bras en signe d'évidence:

« Parce qu'Edward c'est ton amoureux! »

**_ndla: Edward ne sera pas présent durant quelques chapitres, mais c'est pour mieux revenir. Bella n'est pas prête à le revoir et il le sait bien . Il fait profil bas et cogite._**


	39. petite fille coquine

_**ndla: on continue avec Nessie. Je crois que tout le monde en review a craqué sur cette petite fille, ce qui me remplit de joie! Moi aussi je l'adore!**_

Bella avait regardé sa fille, médusée.

« Qui t'a dit ça? »

« Ben je le sais, c'est tout! Ca se voit, tu crois quoi? »

Elle descendit alors des genoux de sa mère et courut vers les toboggans. Bella la suivit, et la regarda s'amuser.

Nessie avait toujours été une enfant frondeuse et décidée. Bella sourit en la voyant grimper l'échelle à l'envers, avant de se remettre vivement dans le bon sens et de passer devant plusieurs autres enfants. Un petit garçon se mit à râler et Nessie lui tira la langue. Bella l'interpella:

« Ness! Tu fais comme il faut, c'est comprit?! »

Mais Nessie lui tira la langue à elle aussi et Bella secoua la tête: pourquoi cette gamine ressemblait plus à Jacob qu'à elle -même? Quand elle avait l'âge de Nessie déjà Jake lui tirait les couettes et lui lançait du sable à la figure…

Bella vit alors sa mère et Mme Cullen arriver. Cette dernière souriait:

« Je crois que Nessie a tendance à dominer tout le monde… »

« Oui, en effet, elle a toujours été comme ça. Sue ne s'en sortait pas toujours avec elle d'ailleurs! »

« Mais vous oui, n'est-ce pas, Bella? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Bella regarda sa mère. Renée ne quittait pas Nessie des yeux. Cette dernière était à présent dans la cage à poule et avançait en se tenant uniquement par les bras, à vive allure.

Bella, malgré sa fatigue et son trouble, se mit à rire ,tout comme Esmée Cullen.

« Elle a une énergie incroyable, j'ai pourtant prit soin de 7 autres enfants mais celle-là… »

« C'est parce qu'elle a du sang de loup »

Répliqua très sérieusement Bella.

« Pardon? »

Bella regarda Esmée dans les yeux. Elle y vit la souffrance de la femme, de la mère, mais elle y vit aussi une grande sincérité:

« Son père, Jacob Black, est un indien Quileute. Et les légendes racontent qu'autrefois certains membres de la tribu se transformaient en loup! »

Esmée se mit à rire:

« Ca ne m'étonne pas! Un de ces jours elle risque bien de se transformer en louve garou alors! »

Bella plissa le nez:

« Eh bien…Les légendes ne mentionnent que les males mais quand on connait Leah, il est probable qu'elle en soit capable, alors pourquoi pas Nessie?! »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses en observant Nessie. Cette dernière, à force de glisser sur le toboggan avait totalement défait ses tresses. Elles virent alors Renée s'approcher d'elle et rassembler ses cheveux en un chignon haut sur sa tête, tandis que la petite fille se tortillait d'impatience. Elle s'échappa des mains de Renée et courut vers le tourniquet tout proche. Bella s'adressa alors à Esmée, d'une voix ou le ressentiment était clair:

« Ma mère n'avait pas vue Nessie depuis sa naissance! »

Esmée lui prit la main et Bella la laissa faire. L'empathie de Mme Cullen était palpable. Et puis, c'était avant tout à Edward qu'elle en voulait.

Renée s'avança vers elles. Bella vit le visage de sa mère, marqué par l'émotion. D'une voix tremblante elle s' adressa à sa fille:

« Elle te ressemble, tu sais… »

Bella éclata d'un rire ironique:

« Oh non! Elle ressemble trait pour trait à son père! »

Mais Renée secoua la tête:

« Elle a ta force, ta maturité. Et toi aussi tu étais un peu garçon manqué. Et elle a tes expressions »

Bella ne commenta pas mais dit aux deux femmes:

« J'ai dit la vérité à Nessie. Elle m'a demandé qui était sa vraie mère et je le lui ai dit. Elle m'a aussi demandé pour son père, mais en fait elle s'en doutait »

Renée ne répondit pas, mais Esmée Cullen resserra ses doigts sur la main de Bella et lui murmura:

« Vous avez bien fait, Bella. Vous êtes une bonne personne »

Bella avait très envie d'envoyer une réplique un peu cassante mais elle se tut en voyant qu'Esmée se détournait pour cacher ses larmes.

Elles quittèrent le parc en fin d'après-midi.

Nessie avait avalé une grande gaufre, une pomme d'amour et elle avait partagé une glace au chocolat avec Bella: visiblement elle récupérait de sa grève de la faim des derniers jours.

Bella avait eu des inquiétudes, mais Nessie partit avec Mme Cullen sans protester. Bella lui promit qu'elles allaient désormais se voir tous les jours.

Renée laissa Bella chez elle et partit pour son hôtel, à la demande de Bella.

L'appartement était tel que Bella l'avait laissé, à part que la salle de bain était nickel et Bella se demanda qui l'avait nettoyé... _**(ndla: c'est Alice et Jasper)**_

Elle brancha son téléphone et elle luttait contre la tentation de lire les SMS d'Edward quand on frappa à la porte.

Elle s'attendait à voir Edward qu'elle aurait envoyé paitre mais elle vit, sidérée, Esmée Cullen par le judas. Elle lui ouvrit la porte.

Cette dernière pleurait, mais elle sourit à Bella à travers ses larmes:

« Bella…Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose… »


	40. secret

Bella n'avait même pas été gênée de la relative pauvreté de son appartement en faisant entrer Mme Cullen, tant celle-ci semblait malheureuse.

Bella avait aussi et surtout peur: les Cullen avaient-ils changé d'avis?

Est-ce que, finalement, elle venait lui dire qu'ils ne voulaient plus qu'elle voit Nessie?

Bella se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Esmée se plaça à ses côtés.

Au prix d'un effort visible, la plus âgée des deux femmes contint ses larmes et prit la main de Bella entre les siennes:

« Ecoutez Bella…Ce que je vais vous dire je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne d'autre que mon mari avant vous. Mais je sais, je sens que je dois vous en parler. Lorsque j'avais 17 ans je suis tombée enceinte…Mon petit ami de l'époque était très jeune lui aussi et immature, incapable d'assumer les conséquences. Je me suis aperçue de ma grossesse trop tard pour un avortement et j'ai été contrainte de mettre ce bébé au monde. Et je l'ai donné pour qu'il soit adopté »

Bella, abasourdie, regarda Mme Cullen s'effondrer en sanglots violents. Elle lui tapota le dos, lui serra la mains puis la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire pour la réconforter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle reprit son récit:

« Mes parents m'ont jugée assez sévèrement, et quand mon, quand le bébé a été…Parti, on n'en a plus jamais reparlé. Quand j'ai connu Carlisle, quelques mois plus tard, j'avais trop honte de mon geste pour tout lui raconter. Et puis la vie a défilé, et nous avons décidé d'avoir un bébé. Je suis tombée enceinte d'Emmett et les souvenirs de ma première grossesse affluaient…Mais je ne disais rien, à personne. Et puis…Il est né. Et, alors que mon premier accouchement avait été normal, même rapide, là…La ça s'est très mal passé. Il a fallut me césariser de toute urgence et j'ai eu une grosse hémorragie…Ils ont été obligés de me retirer l'utérus…J'étais persuadée que c'était ma punition et je suis tombée dans une grave dépression post-natale..Je n'arrivais pas à m'occuper correctement d'Emmett, qui était pourtant un bébé si facile et si adorable… »

Elle interrompit son récit à nouveau, perdue dans ses souvenirs, tandis que Bella peinait à imaginer le Emmett qu'elle connaissait un peu: immense, baraqué, impressionnant, en adorable bébé souriant…

Mme Cullen la fixa et continua:

« Un soir, quelques semaines après la naissance d'Emmett, j'ai tout raconté à mon mari. Il était sous le choc, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. J'étais si mal que je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas faite pour être mère, qu'il devait prendre Emmett et partir avec lui. Ca l'a fait réagir: il m'a dit que maintenant on savait contre quoi se battre et que j'allais me remettre. Il avait raison, je suis allée de mieux en mieux avec son soutien et celui d'un groupe de parole...

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous parle de tout ça, alors que je n'ai pas pu le dire à mes propres enfants. Mais je crois que vous pouvez me comprendre au moins un peu, et moi aussi je vous comprends, mieux que ce que nous le pensait sans doute…

Et puis, alors qu'Emmett avait 3 ans j'ai cherché à retrouver mon premier petit garçon. j'ai malheureusement apprit qu'il est décédé dans un accident de voiture, à l'âge de 2 ans, avec ses parents adoptifs…J'étais à nouveau effondrée, bien entendu, mais j'ai pu aller sur sa tombe. Je lui ai demandé pardon. Et j'ai pu faire mon deuil. Plusieurs années après, mon mari est rentré de l'hôpital bouleversé. Il avait soigné toute une famille très gravement malade, le père était mort, la mère était à l'agonie, il ne savait pas encore si le petit garçon allait survivre. Il a survécu. C'était Edward. En l'adoptant j'ai eu le sentiment de réparer en quelque sorte le passé. Alors on a continué. J'essayais de racheter le passé... Et Nessie…C'était presque une consécration pour moi. Sincèrement ça a été difficile quand elle est arrivé. Elle était perdue, elle vous appelait mais faisait des cauchemars, elle était agressive et coléreuse. On pensait sincèrement que vous ne vous en occupiez pas bien…Les services sociaux ne nous avaient pas parlé de vous en bien, pas du tout… »

« C'est normal, quand j'ai demandé la tutelle de Nessie, ils m'ont dit que je ne pouvais pas jouer avec elle, l'abandonner, la récupérer, etc. Je leur ai répondu que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, au départ, que je ne l'avais fait que parce que la pression familiale était forte,et qu'à ce moment là aucun travailleur social ne m'avait demandé ce que je voulais vraiment. Je me suis disputée avec la psychologue et du coup j'ai refusé toute aide et tout suivi de leur part. Je suis sure qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de ma part pour me l'enlever… »

Elles se dévisagèrent un long moment. Bella était à la fois très surprise par la révélation d'Esmée, mais aussi presque soulagée: Mme Cullen n'était pas la perfection incarnée, comme elle l'avait plus ou moins pensé jusqu'alors. Bella imaginait avec quel poids sur le cœur elle devait vivre depuis tant d'années, à cause de ce secret si douloureux. Elle eut une pensée pour Edward, qui ne savait pas un élément si important sur sa mère...

Esmée reprit la parole:

« Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de vous tuer Bella? Je ne comprends pas? »

« Parce que Nessie m'a clairement dit vouloir rester chez vous… »

« Pardon? Nessie vous aime! »

Bella lui raconta alors la scène de la chambre, en larmes. Esmée secoua la tête:

« Nessie est une enfant, elle s'est habituée à vivre avec nous en 5 mois, nous l'aimons et elle nous aime, c'est normal. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne veut pas de vous dans sa vie, bien au contraire! »

Bella hocha la tête:

« Oui, je crois que j'ai comprit ça à présent! »

« Bella, je vous en prie, revenez dans sa vie, de la bonne façon. Venez donc passer l'après-midi chez nous demain »

Bella se contracta visiblement:

« Edward ne sera pas là, aucun des grands n'y sera d'ailleurs..Il y aura juste vous, moi, Bree et Nessie, et Jane en fin d'après-midi… »

Bella haussa les épaules puis murmura:

« D'accord, je viendrai… »


	41. reprendre sa place

Bella prit le métro le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Elle arriva devant la porte de la grande et belle maison, en se répétant que ce n'était que pour Nessie qu'elle était là.

Au cours de la nuit, Bella avait prit la décision de ne plus jamais avoir de petit ami.

Edward l'avait trahie de la pire des façons, avant lui Jacob avait été un moins que rien aussi et elle ne voulait plus subir ce genre de rupture. Alors elle s'était relevée pour balancer sa plaquette de pilule à la poubelle.

Mais quand elle s'était réveillée à 5 heures du matin, prise d'une envie pressante, elle avait repêché les pilules, en se disant qu'au moins, avec la pilule, elle avait des cycles réguliers et des règles moins douloureuses…

Quand elle sonna à la porte elle entendit un bruit de cavalcade et Nessie, radieuse, vint lui ouvrir.

Elle serra la fillette dans ses bras et entra dans le grand salon.

Nessie parlait sans cesse:

« On a fait des cookies avec Essie, tu en veux? »

« Oh oui je veux bien en gouter un! »

Esmée lui tendit l'assiette:

« C'est Nessie qui a tout fait, j'ai juste mit le plat dans le four! »

Bella mangea le cookies avec plaisir et complimenta sa fille.

Nessie grimpa les escaliers en courant et redescendit avec des poupées.

Bree se joignit à elle et Bella passa l'après-midi à regarder sa fille jouer, tout en parlant avec Esmée Cullen.

Elles évitèrent les sujets délicats et parlèrent essentiellement des deux petites filles.

Jane rentra vers 17 heures et Bella se sentit moins à l'aise, bien que l'adolescente se soit contentée de la saluer avant de disparaitre à l'étage.

Mais quand Carlisle Cullen arriva, Bella se leva et prit congé.

Nessie la raccompagna à la porte et pleurnicha un peu.

Sur le trajet du retour Bella se dit qu'il allait bien falloir que des décisions soient prises: elle voulait bien sur que Nessie revienne avec elle, mais il fallait aussi faire les choses légalement. Et sans doute déménager…Et retrouver du travail, avec des horaires compatibles avec l'éducation d'un enfant. Pour l'instant il n'y avait pas d'urgence puisqu'elle avait tout juste encaissé le chèque de la vente de la maison sur un compte différent de son compte courant pour ne pas le dilapider mais elle devait s'organiser.

Elle chassa ces préoccupations de son esprit dans l'immédiat: la priorité était de reprendre une relation mère/fille avec Nessie.

Sa mère repartit le lendemain matin et Bella se contenta de lui souhaiter bon voyage par téléphone, bien qu'elle ait conscience des efforts de celle-ci.

Bella retourna à la maison Cullen l'après-midi.

Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Edward. Il ne lui avait plus envoyé de textos et Bella ne savait pas si elle en était heureuse ou pas.

Comme la veille elle passa tout son temps à jouer avec Nessie et Bree en compagnie d'Esmée.

Quand Carlisle Cullen arriva elle voulut s'en aller, mais il lui proposa de refaire son pansement. Bella avait appréhendé de soit devoir le refaire elle-même, soit devoir aller consulter un médecin et devoir répondre à des questions indiscrètes aussi elle accepta.

Elle vit la plaie pour la première fois et fut étonnée: elle pensait s'être ouvert sur une bien plus grande longueur. La plaie était propre et le Dr Cullen lui assura que la cicatrice serait très minime.

Bella garda le silence durant toute la durée des soins.

Carlisle lui parla de la pluie et du beau temps mais Bella le sentit mal à l'aise.

Quand elle arriva, le jeudi, elle trouva Nessie malade. Elle avait attrapé une otite et avait de la fièvre par intermittence. Bella lui prépara un mélange de fromage blanc et de banane écrasée, comme quand elle avait la garde de la petite. Bree en voulut aussi, bien qu'elle ne soit pas malade. En fin d'après-midi Nessie eut une poussée de fièvre, ce qui est classique, et quand Bella voulut partir, la petite fille s'accrocha à elle en pleurant.

Incapable de laisser la petite, Bella capitula et accepta la proposition d'Esmée de passer la nuit chez eux.

Elle donna son bain à Nessie, seules toutes les deux dans la salle de bains. Elle l'aida à choisir un pyjama propre et comme Nessie ne se sentait pas bien elle lui prépara elle-même un biberon de lait, avec de la fleur d'oranger.

Esmée la laissait visiblement prendre les décisions, ce que Bella apprécia.

Elle mangea avec Bree, Jane et Esmée, Carlisle décrétant qu'il mangerait plus tard, mais Bella comprit qu'il savait qu'elle était mal à l'aise en sa présence et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Elle alla coucher Nessie à 20 heures et elle descendit une fois la petite fille endormie.

Elle avait l'intention de dormir à côté de sa fille, mais elle voulait emprunter un livre à Esmée.

Mais quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers elle sentit une vive chaleur monter dans son visage: dans le salon, avec Bree et Jane, se trouvaient Jasper et Alice.


	42. Jane

Contrairement à Edward qu'elle avait vu à l'hôpital, Bella n'avait pas revu Alice et Jasper depuis ce terrible soir ou elle avait cru avoir perdu Nessie à tout jamais.

Bella avala sa salive péniblement. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Faire un esclandre était exclus: elle était chez les Cullen et elle ne voulait surtout pas aller à reculons et risquer de moins voir sa fille.

Alice baissa les yeux devant Bella mais Jasper se leva et se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force. Bella se laissa faire, mais en restant raide comme un piquet. Il lui dit avec gentillesse:

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Bella…On a beaucoup de choses à te dire… »

Il la relâcha tout en la tenant par les épaules et elle sentit le regard de Jane et Bree sur eux: elle s'obligea à sourire.

Alice sourit en retour et Bella s'approcha du canapé. Elle s'adressa à Jane:

« Je voudrais un livre pour ce soir, tu en as un à me conseiller? »

Jane lui sourit et se leva promptement. Virevoltant sur elle-même elle s'adressa à Bella:

« Viens, je vais te prêter mon livre préféré »

A son grand soulagement, Bella la suivit dans les escaliers, quittant ainsi Jasper et Alice.

Jane était de petite taille, très fine, et elle avait un air décidé, presque arrogant. Mais elle offrit un grand sourire à Bella en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre:

« Fais pas gaffe au désordre hein! »

Bella fit non de la tête et entra dans la pièce, et aussitôt ouvrit d'immenses yeux effarés: Une pagaille sans non s'étalait partout. Il y avait des vêtements, des livres de cours, des peluches et tout un tas d'autre chose étalés sur le sol et les meubles.

La chambre, comme celle de Nessie, était une chambre de rêve pour tout adolescent normalement constitué, mais le désordre était littéralement prodigieux.

Jane avait même démonté les portes de son placard, qui étaient appuyées contre le mur, sans aucun doute parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus les fermer… (**_ndla: je m'inspire, hélas, de faits réels. Oui mon mari chéri, c'est à toi que je pense_**…)

Bella nota la présence de deux magnifiques guitares, de CD à foison, d'un ordinateur sur lequel un pull était négligemment posé et une chaine Hi-fi High tech qui clignotait de différentes couleurs. Le placard regorgeait de vêtements et Bella prit conscience que sa fille n'avait pas été spécialement gâtée par les Cullen: visiblement chacun de leurs enfants avaient le même traitement de super star.

A genoux, Jane farfouillait dans l'immense bazar tout en pestant. Bella ne s'aventura pas plus loin que le pas de la porte, jugeant le fait de marcher dans cette pièce bien trop dangereux.

Jane finit par se relever, triomphante.

Elle s'approcha de Bella, tout sourire. Elle tenait un livre à la main et le tendit à Bella:

« Tiens, c'est Hors limite, de Katy MC Garry, tu verras, c'est juste génial!

« Merci beaucoup Jane. Euh…Dis moi…Ta mère ne dit rien pour le désordre? »

Jane se mit à rire:

« Non! Elle me dit qu'elle a fait la guerre à Emmett quand il avait mon âge mais qu'elle a constaté avec les autres que ça finit par passer à tout le monde la période désordre, alors elle se contente de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre, c'est tout! »

« Oh je vois! »

Jane se dandina et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son slim rouge:

« Euh…Dis moi Bella…Tu sais…Quand on va à Forks…Je m'ennuie des fois…Je veux dire, j'adore mes petites soe, euh je veux dire Bree et Nessie mais bon j'ai 14 ans et voilà, je suis quand même plus grande tu vois… »

« Oui oui »

En réalité, Bella ne voyait pas du tout ou Jane voulait en venir mais celle-ci se mit à tripoter anxieusement le bord de son tee shirt gris et rougit en ajoutant:

« Voilà, je me demandais si tu pouvais me passer le numéro de téléphone de Seth? »

Bella manqua en laisser tomber le livre:

« SETH? Tu veux dire…Mon frère? »

Les yeux de Jane se mirent à papillonner:

« Oui, le beau, je veux dire le gentil Quileute! Je l'ai vu quelques fois au parc, avec Bree et Nessie! »

Bella se rappela en effet que Seth lui en avait touché un mot. Elle se secoua et sortit son portable de sa poche:

« Ben oui, vas-y, note! »

Jane se mit à sautiller frénétiquement en glapissant de joie et sortit son i-phone.

Bella la fixa: Jane lui rappelait un peu l'adolescente qu'elle-même avait été:

« Euh, Jane, fais gaffe. Ne fais pas des erreurs graves, d'accord? »

Le sourire de Jane se fana et elle regarda Bella gravement:

« C'est vrai que tu avais mon âge quand tu es tombée enceinte? »

« Je suis tombée enceinte à l'âge de 14 ans et 3 mois… »

« Oh là là! Moi j'ai eu 14 ans le mois dernier…Euh il a quel âge Seth exactement? »

Bella se retint de rire:

« Il a eu 15 ans en avril »

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit. Elles ressortirent ensemble de la chambre et Bella ne fut même pas surprise en voyant Alice les attendre en haut des escaliers.


	43. conversation

_**ndla: pour info Edward fait son grand retour dans le chapitre 46, c'est à dire celui de mercredi. Encore une fois je suis incapable de donner un nombre de chapitres à cette fic. Je pensais 40 alors vous voyez...Peut-être aux alentours de 50/55?**_

Bella comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas retarder la confrontation avec Alice beaucoup plus longtemps.

Elle en voulait d'ailleurs plus à Alice qu'à Jasper , elle n'avait pas été très proche de Jasper, alors qu'Alice était son amie.

Jane descendit les escaliers, le nez sur son téléphone: Bella ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle envoyait un texto à Seth.

Brusquement elle se rendit compte que Esmée ne serait peut-être pas très contente que Bella ait mit Jane en contact avec Seth.

Elle se tourna vers Alice:

« J'ai donné à Jane le numéro de mon frère, tu crois que j'ai eu tort? »

« Ton frère, tu veux dire Seth? »

« Oui! Jane me l'a demandé! »

Alice eut un sourire timide:

« J'étais sure qu'ils se plaisaient! Un dimanche matin on est allé acheter des fleurs pour maman, Jane et moi et on a croisé Seth dans la rue. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils allaient de jeter l'un sur l'autre! »

« Tu crois qu'Esmée va m'en vouloir? »

Alice eut l'air sincèrement étonnée:

« T'en vouloir de quoi? »

« D'avoir donné le numéro de Seth à Jane! »

« Bien sur que non! Seth est un gentil garçon, il venait voir Nessie au parc, ma mère l'aime bien, il donnait toujours des bonbons à Nessie et aussi à Bree. Et puis tu sais, Jane aurait eu ce numéro d'une manière ou d'une autre »

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes filles, inconfortable, chargé de non-dits et de sous-entendus.

Bella se balança sur ses jambes et dit:

« Je vais aller me coucher, Jane m'a passé un livre… »

« Tu vas dormir avec Nessie? »

« Oui bien sur, je faisais toujours ça quand elle était malade, même quand Sue était en vie d'ailleurs »

« Tu vas pas pouvoir lire avec juste la lumière de la veilleuse, viens dans ma chambre un moment. En plus Jasper est en bas , il regarde un match avec papa. Et Esmée doit se coucher tôt, elle accompagne la classe de Bree en sortie au musée demain matin» _**(ndla: la pauvre!)**_

Bella hésita. Alice paraissait assez contrite, mais aussi volontaire, comme Bella avait aimé qu'elle soit.

Elle lui emboita le pas.

La chambre était visiblement celle de deux adultes et Bella se retint de grogner: le lit était immense, la chambre luxueusement décorée, à la hauteur du reste de la maison.

Alice grimpa sur le lit et s'installa en tailleur, un livre dans les mains.

Bella s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné du lit et ouvrit le livre de Jane.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard la voix d'Alice s'éleva:

« Je sui désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt. Je suis désolée que tu ais cru que tu ne verrais plus Nessie. Je suis désolée que tu ais essayé de te suicider. Mais je ne suis pas désolée qu'on ait essayé d'en savoir plus sur toi. On aurait aussi pu t'écraser avec un avocat qui t'aurait réduite en miette, c'est-ce que voulaient Rosalie, et même Jasper, au début _**(ndla, allusion à Midnight Sun**_) mais Emmett et moi, mais surtout Edward, on voulait te connaitre avant de t'enfoncer. Et on a aimé ce qu'on a découvert. On aurait du te le dire beaucoup plus vite. Jasper et moi on n'arrêtait pas de le dire à Edward mais il crevait de trouille: il avait tellement peur de te perdre. Il était dans un cercle vicieux, en fait.

Mais il t'aime, tu sais; Et moi je t'aime aussi, et j'ai envie qu'on soit amie, je voudrais que tu nous comprennes… »

« Il faut que je te remercie aussi? »

« Non…Je sais bien que nous nous sommes mal conduit avec toi et je comprends que ça va te prendre du temps pour éventuellement nous pardonner mais ne passe pas à côté du bonheur Bella. On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie, n'oublie pas ça… »

Bella la fixa, elle ne pensait pas à ses propres erreurs ou à celles d'Alice, mais plutôt à celle qu'Esmée avait commise tant d'années plus tôt et qu'Alice ne soupçonnait pas.

Jamais Bella ne pourrait trahir le secret d'Esmée. Elle ne pourrait qu'encourager celle-ci à dire un jour la vérité à ses enfants. Est-ce qu'Alice lui pardonnerait alors de ne pas lui avoir dit alors qu'elle savait?

Bella sentit un peu de la pression qui serrait sa poitrine s'alléger:

« Ecoute, c'est trop tôt mais…Laisse moi du temps et je pense que ça ira mieux, d'accord?

« Bien sur! »

Elles se sourirent , d'un sourire timide et hésitant.

Alice se leva et prit sa brosse à cheveux:

« Tu veux bien que je te coiffe? »

« Oui, d'accord. Je te demande juste de ne pas me parler d'Edward »

« Ok… »

Bella se mordit la lèvre. En établissant cette règle elle se condamnait elle-même à ne pas poser les questions qui lui brulaient la langue.


	44. odeur

**_ndla: Ca y est ça recommence^^ On se calme les filles: ni Bella ni moi n'avons jamais dit qu'Alice et Bella sont redevenues comme avant et sont super copines hein! Bella, je le rappelle est chez les Cullen, qui la laissent voir sa fille comme elle veut MALGRE L'INTERDICTION DU JUGE. Belle ne se voit pas faire un scandale non plus...Et puis elle a carrément d'autres préoccupations!_**

**_Par contre pour celle(s) qui pense(nt) que dans l'esprit des Cullen c'est "elle pardonne à tout le monde sinon elle ne voit plus Nessie" , non ce n'est pas DU TOUT ça! Pour les Cullen c'est plutôt qu'ils espèrent pouvoir voir encore Nessie après que Bella l'aura récupérée légalement..._**

Bella se laissa coiffer un moment. Puis, dans un silence qui n'était plus aussi hostile, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à lire , à peu de distance l'une de l'autre.

Vers 22 heures Bella souhaita une bonne nuit à Alice et alla s'allonger aux cotés de Nessie. Elle tata le front de la petite fille qui n'était pas très chaud, Bella s'endormit soulagée, le petit corps de Nessie venant se coller contre le sien.

Bella se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et sourit en regardant sa fille endormie. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir de fièvre, son front était frais, sa respiration lente et profonde et son sommeil paisible.

Bella l'admira un moment à la lueur de la veilleuse en forme de coccinelle-petit trésor retrouvé- puis elle se leva sans déranger la petite fille et se glissa dans le couloir;

Elle avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes et fronça les sourcils une fois dans le couloir: la demeure était vaste et les portes nombreuses. Elle ouvrit une porte qui s'avéra être celle d'une chambre inoccupée et enfin trouva la salle de bain.

Une fois soulagée elle se retrouva tout aussi perdue dans le couloir.

Elle n'avait pas un très grand sens de l'orientation et si elle compta correctement le nombre de portes entre la salle de bain et la chambre de Nessie, elle se trompa de sens.

A peine la porte ouverte elle fut prise à la gorge par l'odeur.

La chambre était vide et la fragance subtile mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible: il s'agissait de l'odeur d'Edward.

Incapable de se réfréner elle alluma et la lumière crue du plafonnier envahit la pièce.

Comme les autres chambres, celle-ci était immense, dépassant sans doute les 20 mètres carrés. Un grand lit recouvert d'une couette grise trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait un grand tapis rouge sur le parquet clair, et les murs étaient soit de grands panneaux de verre donnant sur l'extérieur, soit de vastes étagères surchargées de livres, CD, DVD.

La tête de lit, en fer forgé, était sobre et élégante.

Bella s'approcha du lit de deux pas.

Au cours du mois et demi qui venait de s'écouler, Edward lui avait quelques fois (une à deux fois par semaine) dit qu'il passait la soirée et la nuit chez ses parents.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à imaginer quel genre de lit il occupait chez eux, mais de toute façons elle n'aurait pas pu penser à ça.

Elle hésita, mais , le cœur battant, elle s'allongea sur la couette.

Le parfum propre à Edward, musqué et légèrement mentholé, prit plus d'ampleur encore.

La gorge désormais nouée, elle retint ses larmes, et ne put que se rendre à l'évidence: Edward lui manquait terriblement.

Le Edward qu'elle avait connu, celui qui était gentil, tendre et attentionné.

Pas celui qui l'avait trahie, celui en qui elle avait cru à tort.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que ces deux Edward n'en formaient qu'un, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre.

Elle eut peur de s'endormir là et se secoua. En se relevant son regard tomba sur deux cadres photos placés sur la table de nuit.

Sidérée, elle se rendit compte que c'était des photos d'elle.

Sur la première qui était un portrait en noir et blanc, elle portait un tee shirt d'Edward et tenait une tasse à la main. Son sourire était malicieux et ses cheveux sauvages: c'était une photo qu'Edward avait prise un matin au petit déjeuner. Sur la seconde, elle dormait, nue, allongée sur le côté dans le lit d'Edward, son bras enserrant le coussin, ses cheveux répandus autour d'elle, la couette ne la couvrant que jusqu'à la taille on pouvait voir l'arrondi de son sein qui était partiellement caché par le coussin.

Elle se sentit rougir parce que c'était là une photo très intime.

Elle lissa la couette et retourna à la chambre de Nessie, en voyant les lettres de bois sur la porte formant le prénom de sa fille elle se traita d'idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Elle se laissa retomber à côté de Nessie qui grogna dans son sommeil et se colla à nouveau contre elle.

Elle ne put se rendormir, et , les yeux grands ouverts, elle repensa à ces photos, à Edward. Aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle sentait la nostalgie alourdir son cœur. La présence des photos était dérangeante, quelque part. Edward l'avait-il réellement aimée, comme il le lui avait répété?

Elle ne savait pas. Esmée n'avait jamais évoqué Edward au cours des dernières après-midi et seule Nessie en parlait devant Bella.

Quand la petite fille se réveilla Bella fut soulagée: elle pouvait penser à autre chose que…Lui.

Elle descendit à la cuisine avec sa fille et trouva Carlisle et Jasper, qui servait un bol de céréales à Bree dans la cuisine.

Bree lui sauta au cou, ce qui fit un bien incroyable à Bella.

Carlisle examina Nessie, et la déclara presque guérie. Nessie lui demanda du chocolat pour son petit déjeuner et Carlisle lui répondit:

« Demande à ta maman »

Nessie se retourna vers Bella:

« Je peux avoir du chocolat Maman? »

« Bien sur mon cœur! »

Bella regarda Carlisle qui soutint son regard en souriant: il la reconnaissait comme mère de Nessie.

Et c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait.


	45. proposition

Bella se sentait à la fois mieux, et plus mal.

A cause des photos qu'elle avait vues sur la table de nuit de la chambre d'Edward, et surtout à cause de ce que sentir l'odeur de son ancien petit ami avait provoqué en elle, mais il y avait autre chose.

Elle voyait et ressentait que Carlisle et Esmée, mais aussi Jasper et Alice, la reconnaissaient totalement comme étant la mère de Nessie. Elle en était terriblement fière et heureuse, mais les responsabilités, et leur cortège d'angoisse et de décisions à prendre ressurgissaient, comme avant, juste après la mort de Sue et Charlie;

Et , de plus, il était assez gênant de passer désormais autant de temps chez eux tout en étant fâchée avec Edward, et n'ayant que des rapports superficiels avec Carlisle, Alice et Jasper.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence relatif, animé seulement par Bree et Nessie.

Alice arriva alors que Bella finissait son bol de céréales.

Elles se saluèrent mais Bella sentit sa gêne augmenter.

Elle rencontra le regard de Carlisle et elle lu dans son regard qu'il était au courant qu'Esmée s'était confiée à elle.

Elle monta habiller Nessie, et Bree vint également, visiblement la petite fille la considérait désormais comme un membre de la famille.

Bella ne savait pas comment se comporter: à un moment elle allait devoir rentrer chez elle, sans Nessie, pour le moment.

Et après…Après elle la récupérerait, quand la période des 6 mois décidée par la justice serait terminée.

Bella savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas envoyer sa fille dans l'école maternelle Montessori que la petite avait fréquenté au cours des derniers mois et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Elle savait aussi que travailler allait empêcher qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec sa fille.

Elle touchait du doigt à présent que ça allait être à nouveau difficile de se retrouver seule responsable de l'éducation et du bonheur d'une petite fille.

Elle se demandait même si elle pouvait demander un peu d'aide à Esmée, comme aller chercher Nessie à la sortie de l'école et s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elle même sorte du travail, et la garder pendant les vacances ...Elle avait confiance en Esmée, parce qu'elle voyait comment elle s'y prenait avec Bree, Jane et Nessie.

C'était totalement ironique quand elle pensait à combien elle s'était battue pour récupérer sa fille mais à présent que la colère qui l'avait maintenue debout s'était calmée elle raisonnait et voyait les problèmes avec plus de discernement.

Les soucis commençaient à prendre beaucoup de place dans sa tête et elle était sure que cela se voyait. Aussi, quand Carlisle lui proposa de discuter avec Esmée et lui elle n'en fut pas étonnée.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, tandis que Jane avait proposé à Bree et Nessie de venir danser dans sa chambre (Bella s'était demandé comment elles allaient pouvoir trouver la place de le faire…).

Bella était attentive, mais pas réellement inquiète parce que son instinct lui disait que la situation n'allait pas être mauvaise pour elle. Esmée lui parla en premier:

« Bella, je n' étais pas sure qu'Edward fasse le bon choix en voulant te connaitre un peu mieux mais en dépit de…Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, ça nous a permit de voir que tu aimes Nessie, et que tu t'occupes bien d'elle. Et puis, tu es sa mère, tout simplement. Depuis quelques jours nous constatons votre évolution à toutes les deux et »

Elle se tut, trop émue pour poursuivre et son mari prit la parole à son tour:

« Voilà Bella, nous voudrions te proposer l'arrangement auquel nous avions pensé avant qu'Edward ne t'amène ici de façon un peu trop impromptue…Tu aurais du pour le moins être préparée. Enfin, nous reparlerons de ça à un autre moment si tu le souhaites un jour. Voilà, si tu le désires, nous pouvons continuer à accueillir Nessie ici, afin que tu puisses poursuivre des études. Bien entendu elle resterait ta fille légalement, d'ailleurs tu pourras faire un requête auprès du juge pour que la filiation soit à nouveau reconnue, et tu pourras venir la voir tous les jours, elle pourra aussi venir chez toi les WE , pendant les vacances, on s'organisera. De cette façon tu auras un avenir professionnel digne de ce nom et quand tu auras un travail elle pourra vivre définitivement avec toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de décider tout de suite, bien sur… »

Esmée continua:

« Mais si tu souhaites la reprendre dès la fin de l'ordonnance du juge, nous te la rendrons… »

Bella ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de rassembler ses idées.

C'était tentant. Terriblement tentant…Cela ressemblait fort à une manière de tout concilier. Elle avait dit la vérité à Nessie et à présent elle savait que les Cullen ne chercheraient pas (plus) à prendre sa place dans la vie de Nessie.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément, Carlisle reprit la parole:

« Bella, nous allons passer le WE à Forks. Viens avec nous si le cœur t'en dit. Cela nous ferait très plaisir et ça te donnera l'occasion de réfléchir! »

Forks.

Elle n'y avait pas remit les pieds depuis des mois.

Mais y retourner la tête haute, en amenant sa fille au parc pour faire la nique à tous les habitants qui ne l'avaient pas soutenue c'était plus que tentant.

Elle releva la tête et sourit:

« Oui, volontiers! »


	46. Forks

Bella avait été prévenue que Jasper et Alice partaient avec eux et qu'Emmett et Rosalie les rejoindraient le dimanche.

Il aurait été faux de dire que cela ne la dérangeait pas mais elle pouvait toujours demander à Angela ou Emily de venir la chercher pour passer quelques heures en dehors de la résidence de campagne des Cullen si ça devenait trop difficile pour elle.

Bella monta dans la voiture d'Esmée, elle passa à l'arrière, à côté de Nessie. Bree se colla contre elle et Jane fit une scène à son père pour monter avec sa mère parce qu'elle voulait elle aussi voyager avec Bella.

Carlisle capitula et monta en voiture avec Alice et Jasper. Bella était à la fois contente et gênée du visible amour que lui portaient Bree et Jane.

Elles discutèrent de sujets de fille et chantèrent même, durant le trajet. A peine la luxueuse BMW d'Esmée se garait-elle devant la maison que Bella reconnut les mèches noires de Seth.

Elle sauta hors de la voiture tandis qu'Esmée s'exclamait:

« Oh mais c'est ton frère Bella! Je ne savais pas qu'il était au courant de ta venue! »

Bella et Seth se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, puis Seth s'avança vers Nessie qu'il fit virevolter dans ses bras, puis il embrassa Bree. Mais quand il approcha de Jane, tout le monde le vit rougir. Esmée en balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles et Jasper, qui sortait de sa voiture afficha un air mécontent. Bree n'avait pas lâché la main de Bella et regardait en riant sa grande sœur dont les joues étaient rouge vif.

Alice riait elle aussi mais les parents Cullen avaient l'air vraiment surpris et surtout un peu dépassés.

Enfin, Carlisle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tout le monde s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sauf Jane et Seth qui restèrent à discuter sur la terrasse. Bella dut retenir son rire en entendant Carlisle se plaindre qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son bébé était déjà si grand.

La maison de Forks était à peine moins luxueuse que leur énorme hôtel particulier de Seattle, mais elle était quand même un peu plus petite et Bella se rendit vite compte que Nessie partageait la chambre de Bree. Jane avait une chambre pour elle seule, mais tout de suite Esmée les avertit que Bree allait dormir dans la chambre de Jane pour que Bella puisse partager celle de Nessie.

Bella lui en fut reconnaissante, et encore plus à Bree qui ne protesta pas; Jane était hors course: elle n'avait pas quitté Seth d'une semelle.

Ce dernier était venu sur une vieille moto sans permit, et Carlisle surveillait visiblement que Jane ne parte pas avec lui sur cet engin.

Alice fit visiter la maison à Bella. Elle ouvrit chaque porte, sauf une et il ne fut pas difficile pour Bella de deviner qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'Edward.

Dans le salon trônait un magnifique piano à queue, presque le même que celui de la maison de Seattle; Bella savait que Bree et Jane s'entrainaient tous les jours mais elle savait néanmoins que ces pianos appartenaient à Edward.

Le trajet en voiture avait donné à Esmée une migraine et Bella se porta volontaire pour cuisiner. Elle fit un plat de lasagnes et tout le monde la félicita.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ironique de voir à quel point tout le monde était désormais gentil avec elle alors que peu de mois plus tôt elle avait été littéralement chassée de cette maison.

Seth était resté mangé et chacun retenait son rire en voyant Jane et lui se tenir par la main en se regardant d'un air énamouré.

Après le repas Seth entraina Jane, Bree et Nessie jouer dehors au ballon. Nessie était un vrai garçon manqué et jouer au ballon lui convenait parfaitement, Jane aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être avec Seth et Bree joua avec eux pour ne pas être seule. Jasper ne put se retenir et intégra le jeu: il se mit à faire équipe avec Jane, tandis que Nessie et Bree étaient avec Seth ce qui permit à ce dernier de plaquer Jane plus souvent que nécessaire.

Alice et Bella s'installèrent dans le salon.

Les choses étaient un peu plus facile entre elles mais Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir encore de la rancœur.

En fin d'après-midi Nessie avait tellement couru et joué qu'elle était trempée de sueur. Inquiète qu'elle ne rechute, Bella monta chercher un tee shirt sec pour sa fille, tandis qu'Alice distribuait des gouters.

Bella passa un moment à chercher un tee shirt qui ne serait pas trop neuf ou trop joli, parce qu'elle connaissait bien Seth et savait qu'après le gouter les jeux allaient reprendre. Elle en dénicha enfin un gris foncé donc pas trop salissant et à la bonne taille au fond du placard.

En redescendant elle entendit la voix de Carlisle monter. Il paraissait mécontent et faisait visiblement des reproches à quelqu'un.

Elle sauta la dernière marche et resta interdite.

Le tee shirt tomba à terre.

Il avait maigri, son regard était sombre, intense, douloureux.

Ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés encore et il paraissait épuisé et malheureux.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa tandis que l'air lui manquait:

« Edward… »

Il sourit. Elle réalisa à quel point ce sourire lui avait manqué.

« Bella! »

Elle recula de deux pas, sous le choc.

Carlisle se tenait d'un côté d'Edward et Jasper de l'autre. Ils le retinrent quand il voulut s'approcher de la jeune fille.

« Ca suffit! Elle n'est pas prête, tu ne le vois pas espèce d'idiot? »

Gronda Jasper. Mais une petite silhouette sortit en courant de la cuisine et une voix s'écria:

« EDWAAAAAAARD! »

Nessie courut vers le jeune homme qui la cueillit au vol et la serra dans ses bras.

Bella tremblait de tous ses membres et Jasper vint la prendre par les épales, avant de la serrer contre lui, frottant son dos pour la réconforter. Carlisle s'approcha:

« Bella, si c'est trop dur pour toi je lui demande de s'en aller! »

Elle secoua la tête et réussit à parler malgré sa gorge nouée:

« Non, ça ira, il est chez lui. »

**_ndla: Avant que les foudres ne s'abattent sur ma petite personne (1m60), je précise que les Cullen ne savaient pas qu'Edward allait débarquer. Le chapitre de demain est contré sur Edward, pour que vous compreniez mieux ce qui se passe dans sa (belle) petite tête!_**


	47. Edward

Edward n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Plus du tout même depuis 2 nuits.

Il se sentait mal, triste, en colère, honteux, déprimé. Et seul. Tellement seul. Edward, depuis l'âge de 5 ans, n'avait pratiquement jamais été seul: il avait toujours vécu dans une grande famille, et il avait de nombreux camarades à la fac. Il avait aussi eu sa part de conquêtes féminines, malgré un désir de ne pas s'engager dans une relation. En bref, jusqu'à présent, Edward Masen Cullen avait été un homme heureux.

Sauf qu'à présent il était malheureux comme les pierres.

Mais par-dessus tout il était amoureux.

Plus même qu'il ne l'avait imaginé possible.

Réfugié dans sa maison, interdit de visite familiale par son père qui lui avait promit de lui donner des nouvelles de Bella pour peu qu'il n'interfère pas dans la relation que Bella était en train de nouer avec eux, et dans celle qu'elle retrouvait avec Nessie, Edward avait le sentiment de perdre pied.

Il avait tout de suite su qu'il faisait une énorme erreur. A la seconde ou il avait adressé la parole à Bella.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour de mars ou Emmett était revenu du centre ville de Forks, inquiet. Il avait entendu au snack que Bella Swan allait prendre un avocat et tout faire pour récupérer Nessie.

La petite commençait tout juste à se faire à la vie familiale, cessant progressivement de faire des cauchemars et ils étaient tous très inquiets au sujet de son avenir si elle repartait avec une grande sœur irresponsable.

Edward se souvenait parfaitement que rien que le nom de cette fille _Bella Swan _lui tordait le ventre, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais Rose et Emmett leur avaient décrit une très jeune fille brune, petite, aux yeux brun et au regard intense, avec un teint de porcelaine, un air innocent et une beauté hors du commun. Pas le genre du tout d'Edward, qui était plutôt sorti avec des grandes blondes plantureuses. Néanmoins, un drôle de sentiment s'emparait de lui en pensant à elle, comme un 6° sens peut-être…

Alors, malgré les avis partagés dans sa famille il avait précipité une rencontre avec elle, tout d'abord pour savoir si elle était à ce point irresponsable, et si oui, essayer de connaitre sa stratégie pour mieux la contrer.

Et au lieu de tout cela, il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie.

En lieu et place d'une ado irresponsable et droguée, il avait apprit à connaitre une jeune femme battante, pleine d'amour pour sa petite sœur, et avec une bonne volonté évidente, mais qui n'avait réellement pas eu de chance dans la vie, et qui avait prit de mauvaises décisions, mais surtout qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de soutien.

Edward, au bout de 3 rendez-vous, savait déjà qu'il allait être totalement accro à cette fille.

Ce qui se passa, bien entendu.

L'énormité de son mensonge l'empêcha de le révéler tout de suite.

Contre l'avis d'Alice, il tentait de se convaincre que quand Bella le connaitrait mieux et serait autant amoureuse de lui que lui d'elle, elle lui pardonnerait ses mensonges. Il se le répétait quasiment en boucle, malgré son inquiétude grandissante…

Sauf que bien sur le poids de ce mensonge le bouffait, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Bella, mais plus il attendait pour lui révéler la vérité, plus parler devenait difficile, voire impossible.

Edward n'avait pas prévu qu'il n'allait pas tenir le coup à ce point là.

Il avait prévu d'amener Bella chez ses parents pour son anniversaire, et de la préparer à revoir Nessie , avec l'aide d'Alice et de Jasper tout au long de la journée.

Il se disait, bien que conscient de sa propre naïveté, que revoir sa sœur et constater que ses parents et lui-même étaient à présent disposés à l'aider à la récupérer empêcherait Bella de trop lui en vouloir…

Sauf qu'il avait craqué 2 jours avant, devant la force des sentiments de Bella envers Nessie. Il n'avait plus pu la séparer plus longtemps de la petite fille…

Et il avait tout fichu en l'air.

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu la réaction de Bella. Sur le coup, il s'était dit que Bella n'était pas aussi amoureuse de lui qu'il l'était d'elle et ça avait brisé son cœur.

Mais quand il avait vu son mail sur son téléphone portable, il avait comprit.

Et l'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux: bien sur…Seule une mère peut se battre ainsi pour son enfant…

Il ne se souvenait pas du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement. Il s'y était rendu avec Carlisle, et Jasper et Alice leur avaient emboité le pas.

Edward revoyait sans cesse le moment ou il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain.

Sans cesse. La nuit, le jour. Surtout la nuit.

Le corps nu de Bella recroquevillé sur le côté.

L'eau coulant sur elle, diluant le sang qui s'écoulait vers la bonde.

Il avait hurlé, avait retourné le corps tandis que son père, à genoux sous l'eau appuyait déjà une serviette sur la plaie.

Elle avait parue énorme, béante, aux yeux d'Edward qui la revoyait sans cesse, avec une précision affreuse.

Jasper et Carlisle avaient étendu la jeune fille sur le sol et Alice avait appelé les secours. Jasper avait maintenu fermement la serviette sur le veine tranchée, tandis que Carlisle cherchait le pouls à l'autre poignet. Edward, lui, avait cru devenir fou. Les lèvres de Bella étaient bleues, son teint translucide. Plus tard, son père lui avait expliqué que c'était du au froid et non à l'hémorragie, mais sur le moment il avait vraiment cru qu'elle était morte, ou mourante.

Il était dans un tel état que son père avait refusé qu'il monte dans l'ambulance avec Bella, et Alice y était allée.

Edward se souvenait d'avoir suivit l'ambulance, son frère au volant et lui à l'arrière, avec Carlisle qui devait le tenir physiquement. Edward savait que si elle mourrait il la suivrait. Vivre sans elle était devenu impossible. Et il avait la conscience aigue d'être le responsable de toute cette horreur.

Edward ouvrit les yeux, assis sur son canapé, dans sa maison qui lui paraissait si vide.

Il sursauta. C'était encore arrivé. Le souvenir de sa petite amie, le poignet tranché dans la salle de bain, le hantait , tout comme les lancinants reproches qu'il se faisait à longueur de journée.

Il avait le sentiment d'être en transe, d'autant plus qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Ses parents étaient surs que Bella allait aller de mieux en mieux, et que Nessie et elle pourraient avoir une belle vie. Ils espéraient très fort que Bella accepte qu'ils puissent voir encore la petite fille après qu'elle l'ait récupérée et encore plus ils espéraient qu'elle accepte qu'ils gardent la petite fille tandis qu'elle ferait des études, en fait il savait que ses parents souhaitaient que Bella fasse partie de la famille, elle aussi. Pour cela, ils lui avaient demandé de se tenir à distance le temps qui serait necessaire à Bella pour retrouver ses forces et sa confiance en elle, et aussi confiance en eux. Il avait sa mère au téléphone tous les jours, et son père plusieurs fois par semaine mais aucun d'eux ne savaient ce par quoi il passait véritablement. Et Edward évitait de voir ses frères et sœurs.

Edward savait parfaitement de quoi il souffrait: cela s'appelait stress post traumatique, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lire sur le net, il savait que dans son cas une seule thérapie fonctionnerait: retrouver sa Bella.

Alors, quand il apprit par un coup de téléphone de sa mère que Bella passait le WE avec à Forks, entre deux autres informations sans intérêt,, malgré les promesses faites à ses parents, il prit une décision: aller la voir. Ne serait-ce que pour constater qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle allait bien. Et essayer de s'expliquer, de la reconquérir.

Soulagé par cette décision, il réussit à dormir pendant 4 heures. A son réveil il prit une douche, changea de vêtements et sauta en voiture.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.


	48. square

_**ndla: Celles qui ne veulent pas qu'Edward et Bella reviennent ensemble devraient cesser de lire cette fic, sincèrement. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne avec mes histoires!**_

Bella se traina littéralement jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber dessus. Jasper lui amena un verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'un trait.

Carlisle, toujours debout près d'Edward tenta de détendre l'atmosphère:

« Je crois qu'Edward aime bien donner des sensations fortes à son entourage…Une habitude à perdre ça, mon fils! »

Esmée, qui était allée s'étendre après le repas, toujours victime d'une forte migraine, s'était levée en entendant les éclats de voix et elle serra son fils dans ses bras.

Quand Bella se sentit mieux elle se releva et alla rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. Elle passa devant Edward sans le regarder.

Ses sentiments n'étaient pas clairs, ni dans sa tête ni dans son cœur: elle était en colère, elle avait de la rage, de la rancœur mais elle était aussi soulagée de le voir.

Et pour être honnête soulagée de le voir aller aussi mal.

Elle avait toujours connu un Edward sur de lui, parfois assez arrogant même, et là il paraissait perdu.

Plus perdu qu'elle-même ne l'était dorénavant.

Elle s'installa sur la première marche de l'escalier et regarda sa fille jouer avec Jane et Seth.

Bree avait abandonné les jeux de ballon et faisait du vélo, un lapin en peluche installé dans le panier avant du vélo, tandis qu'un ours vêtu d'une salopette rouge était assis dans le petit fauteuil en plastique vert à l'arrière du vélo de Bree: visiblement cette dernière avait hérité des prédispositions d'Esmée pour la maternité multiple…

Elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant Edward, flanqué de Jasper, sortir à son tour et s'asseoir à quelque mètres d'elle.

Elle ne le regarda pas mais elle avait terriblement conscience de sa proximité.

Elle ne savait absolument pas que faire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le bourrer de coups de poing en le traitant de menteur et de traitre, ainsi qu'elle en avait envie. De plus elle avait également envie de fondre en larme et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras…

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait le frapper, l'insulter, en après l'embrasser?

Elle se secoua. Edward n'était plus son petit ami, un point c'est tout. La confiance était primordiale dans un couple aux yeux de Bella et elle ne pourrait plus lui faire confiance, justement.

Alice sortit à son tout et tendit à son frère un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et confiture de fraise:

« Tiens, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin! »

Alice avait tenté de prendre un ton léger mais on entendait très bien dans sa voix l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Bella osa un regard en biais vers lui.

Il tenait le sandwich entre les doigt, sans y toucher , et elle vit sur sa joue les marques des griffures qu'elle avait faites quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle grimaça à ce souvenir mais se rendit compte tout de suite qu'Edward la fixait intensément.

Il avait positivement l'air d'un fou avec ses yeux hagards, ses cernes profondes et ce regard fixe, presque hanté.

Bella, gênée, se hâta de tourner les yeux.

Elle était furieuse de ressentir de la pitié à l'encontre d'Edward…

Nessie s'aperçut très vite qu'Edward était dehors et elle vint sauter sur ses genoux.

Elle prit le visage d'Edward entre ses petites mains, et d'une voix câline lui demanda:

« Ed…Tu m'amènes au square? S'il te plait? »

Edward coula un regard vers Bella qui fit oui de la tête.

« Ok ma puce, on y va! »

Nessie poussa un cri de joie et se mit à sautiller sur place en parlant à toute vitesse:

« On prend ma trottinette! Et tu me pousseras très haut très haut sur la balançoire et on le dira pas à Essie, hein? »

Edward rougit et se frotta la nuque. Jasper et Alice se mirent à pouffer.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

Bree lui avait dit une fois qu'Edward était le préféré de Nessie et elle ne s'était visiblement pas trompée.

Nessie courut chercher la trottinette et, tandis qu'Edward la chargeait dans le coffre elle vint s'emparer de la main de sa mère:

« Allez viens, on y va! »

Bella se sentit rougir comme une tomate:

« Mais tu y vas avec Edward… »

« Mais maman! Tu viens! T'es ma maman! Tu viens TOUJOURS avec moi! »

Nessie avait une autorité certaine qui, déjà à l'époque, avait fait dire à Charlie qu'un jour elle serait sergent major.

Edward, visiblement ravi de l'aubaine, sauta sur l'occasion et s'adressa à la jeune fille:

« Ca tombe bien, je suis vraiment fatigué, tu vas conduire… »

Bella lui jeta un regard noir mais prit le volant.

Le seul square de Forks était en plein milieu du centre ville et Bella soupira: avant même de se garer elle avait aperçu Mme Cope et Tyler Crowley.

Edward sortit la trottinette du coffre et ils se dirigèrent vers les balançoires.

Bella se mordit la langue en le regardant propulser Nessie haut dans le ciel. La fillette riait à gorge déployée mais la tête de Bella devait être parlante car Edward calma le jeu assez vite.

Nessie se précipita alors vers le tourniquet, abandonnant bien entendu sa trottinette aux pieds de Bella qui la souleva, mais Edward vint la lui prendre des mains.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs enfants sur le tourniquet et Nessie dut patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Enfin elle sauta sur un des sièges et Edward lança le tourniquet avant de venir s'asseoir sur la banc tout à côté de Bella. Celle-ci se crispa. L'odeur d'Edward était si proche, si forte. Par un reflexe sans doute pavlovien elle sentit le désir s'allumer dans son ventre et serra les poings.

Elle se sentait littéralement intoxiquée. Le jeune homme prit son attitude pour de la colère et il soupira:

« Ecoute bébé…Il va bien falloir qu'on parle un jour »

Bella se retourna vers lui d'un bloc et ouvrait la bouche pour l'insulter quand ils entendirent les hurlements.

**_ndla: Oui, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de drame comme ça dans cette histoire^^ (mais rien de réellement dramatique, le vrai drama est passé avec la TS de Bella!)_**


	49. dent

_**Ndla: Pour répondre à des remarques répétées: oui Edward est très maladroit dans son comportement avec Bella, sans ça ils n'e seraient pas là, hein...**_

_**Et pour info ce qui arrive à Nessie dans ce chapitre m'est arrivé à moi quand j'avais 4 ans. Ca fait mal, croyez-moi…**_

Edward et Bella tournèrent la tête en même temps en direction des cris. Ils se levèrent et coururent vers le tourniquet d'un même mouvement.

Nessie avait sans doute glissé de son siège et elle se trouvait allongée sur le dos, recevant dans le visage les pieds des enfants passant au dessus d'elle. Elle-même ne criait pas, mais les enfants sur le tourniquet si, et déjà deux mamans essayaient d'arrêter le tourniquet.

Edward se jeta dessus et mit toutes ses forces à le stopper tandis que Bella hurlait à sa fille:

« Ne bouge pas! Surtout n'essaye pas de te relever! »

Edward réussit à arrêter le manège et Bella sortit la petite fille de dessous en vitesse. Elle demeura à genoux, tenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Edward se laissa tomber à côtés d'elle et interrogea Bella anxieusement.

Nessie était sonnée, mais paraissait relativement indemne bien que blessée bien sur.

Elle avait du sable et de la terre sur le visage et dans les cheveux, et son visage était couvert de marques provoquées par les chaussures des autres enfants. Son nez et sa lèvre saignaient abondamment. Elle reprit ses esprits et fondit en larmes. Déjà une maman -Bella reconnut la femme de l'ancien adjoint de son père- arrivait avec un mouchoir imbibé d'eau.

Bella, essayant de maitriser ses pleurs, commença à nettoyer le visage de sa fille.

Edward , fou d'inquiétude, interrogeait l'enfant:

« Nessie ça va? »

« J-j'ai m-Maaaaaaal! »

« Ou ça? »

« M-ma b-b-bouche »

Edward souleva la lèvre de la petite fille et il apparut clairement qu'une de ses dents était presque détachée…

Bella et l'autre maman poussèrent un cri d'horreur, mais déjà Edward avait prit Nessie des bras de Bella et courait jusqu'à la pharmacie juste en face du square. Bella courut après lui. Edward entra comme une bombe dans la pharmacie, la petite hurlant dans ses bras et tout le monde se poussa en voyant le visage en sang de la petite fille.

Il asseyait l'enfant sur le comptoir quand un grand cri retentit:

« NESSIE?! »

Il n'y prêta pas attention mais Bella qui entrait à son tour se heurta à Jacob Black.

Elle n'en fit pas cas et le contourna pour rejoindre sa fille.

Nessie s'accrocha au cou de Bella tandis que la pharmacienne sortait des compresses et du désinfectant. Jacob s'approcha et demanda:

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Elle est tombée du tourniquet! »

Répondit Bella en pleurant.

Edward tenta de maintenir Nessie pour que la pharmacienne puisse regarder sa bouche mais la petite fille ne se laissait pas faire et finalement il fallut Edward, Jacob et Bella pour l'immobiliser.

« Il faut qu'elle voit un dentiste le plus vite possible! J'ai bien peur que la dent ne doive être enlevée! »

Ils purent relâcher la pression sur la petite fille et la pharmacienne acheva de désinfecter les plaies de son visage après lui avoir donné une compresse à tenir sur sa dent. Pas mal de personnes s'étaient attroupées et Bella , si elle avait plus important à penser, ne put s'empêcher de se dire que pour son retour à Forks, c'était réussi…

Une fois désinfectée , Nessie put choisir ses pansements et son choix se porta sur un avec Hello Kitty et un autre arborant Krypto (super chien). Bella sécha les larmes sur le visage de sa fille et Nessie demanda si elle pouvait avoir à boire. La pharmacienne lui donna un verre d'eau et la petite fille commença à boire tandis qu'Edward téléphonait au seul centre dentaire de Forks pour être reçus en urgence.

Jacob se mit à ramasser les compresses à terre tandis que Bella repoussait les cheveux de Nessie de son visage en sueur.

La petite fille poussa un nouveau cri, de panique e non pas de douleur cette fois. Edward se rapprocha vivement , Jacob fit un bond, de même que la pharmacienne et Bella. Cette dernière interrogea vivement la petite fille:

« Quoi? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?! »

« MA DENT! Je l'ai AVALEE! »

Bella repoussa la lèvre de sa fille et tous purent constater que, en effet, la dent n'était plus là, sans aucun doute avalée avec l'eau…

Bella prit les mains de la petite et tenta de la rassurer:

« Ce n'est pas grave du tout! N'aie pas peur! »

Jacob intervint:

« J'ai avalé ma première dent de lait en mangeant une pomme et je n'ai pas eu de problèmes, ne t'en fais pas!

« MAIS C'EST PAS CA! J'AI PAS PEUR!3

Edward lui caressa la joue:

« Mais alors quoi? »

« LA SOURIS ELLE POURRA PAS PASSER! »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire, surtout nerveusement, tout comme la pharmacienne.

Jacob dévisagea sa fille, visiblement surpris par le raisonnement de l'enfant, tandis que Bella lui disait:

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu feras un dessin pour la souris que tu mettras sous l'oreiller et moi je lui écrirai un petit mot pour tout lui expliquer, d'accord? »

Nessie renifla:

« Moui…Et tu lui diras dans le mot que je veux un poney! »

Jacob éclata de rire à son tour, imité par Edward. La pharmacienne interrogea Nessie, prête à rire, elle aussi:

« Un poney?! Mais la petite souris n'amène pas de poney! »

« Alors un chien… »

« Non, la souris donne des sous! »

Nessie réfléchit un instant puis trouva:

« Alors assez de sous pour acheter un poney! »

Edward , Jacob et la pharmacienne repartir dans un long fou rire, tandis que Bella cherchait son porte feuille, se rendant compte qu'elle avait laissé son sac à la villa Cullen.

Jacob posa sa main sur son dos:

« T'en fais pas, je vais régler ce qu'il faut, je peux faire au moins ça… »

En parlant il vit le regard noir d'Edward sur sa main qui pressait l'épaule de Bella et il eut l'air surpris mais Bella souleva sa fille et sortit en remerciant tout le monde.

Elle porta l'enfant jusqu'à la voiture, malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Edward les conduisit jusqu'au centre dentaire, ou on les rassura: la dent définitive de Nessie repousserait vers 6 ans, il n'y avait pas de traumatisme associé.

Bella et Edward étaient soulagés, et Nessie s'endormit sur le trajet retour, épuisée par les événements.

Edward sortit avec précaution la fillette endormie et se chargea de l'allonger sur son lit avant de donner des explications, permettant à Bella de se reposer un peu.

Elle le regardait expliquer la chute, son tee shirt taché de sang, les yeux rouges et elle constata, une fois de plus, à quel point il était beau. Et le fait qu'elle soit en colère contre lui semblait décupler le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle ferma les yeux, déglutit et essaya de toutes ses forces de le détester.


	50. désir

**_ndla: désolée pour le jour de retard, j'étais malade hier._**

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement. Edward et Jasper ressortirent assez vite, et Bree demanda à Esmée, Bella et à Alice de jouer avec elle à des jeux de société, ce qu'elles acceptèrent.

Jane et Seth étaient dans une salle en demi sous sol, aménagée en salle de télé, et Carlisle passait son temps à descendre au sous sol, sous des prétextes divers et variés, mais bien sur pour surveiller ce que faisaient les deux adolescents.

Quand Nessie se réveilla, vers 18 heures 30, Bella se chargea de lui donner son bain, qu'elle prit bien sur avec Bree. Bella leur lava les cheveux, ce qui prit un temps considérable, vu que les deux petites filles avaient des cheveux très longs: jusqu'aux fesses pour Nessie et au bas du dos pour Bree, mais celle-ci était bouclée, et une fois ses cheveux mouillés, Bella se rendit compte qu'ils lui arrivaient presque à mi-cuisse. Elle l'en complimenta et Alice, qui était venue aider Bree à se démêler expliqua à Bella:

« On n'a jamais fait couper les cheveux de Bree, regarde, là en bas ce sont ses cheveux de nouveau-né! » (**_ndla: c'est le cas pour une amie de ma fille, qui a 14 ans, ses cheveux n'ont JAMAIS été coupés, ils lui arrivent presque aux genoux, sont splendides, mais bien sur elle les attache tout le temps. Croyez moi, quand sa mère les lui gaufre ça fait un effet MAGIQUE! )_**

Bella en resta admirative.

Après elles descendirent et toute la famille passa à table.

Bella se sentait passablement gênée de se retrouver au milieu de cette famille, bien qu'ils l'attirent de plus en plus de part leur attachement les une aux autres. Elle était assise entre Seth (qui, aux yeux de Bella était , avec Phil, tout ce qui lui restait comme famille en dehors de Nessie) et Esmée, et Nessie passa le repas sur les genoux d'Edward. Bella mangea en silence, et Esmée lui demanda plusieurs fois si elle se sentait bien:

« Oui, je suis simplement fatiguée, et encore sous le choc »

« Les émotions ça épuise, tu iras te coucher tôt si tu veux »

Bella lui sourit. Esmée était quelqu'un de facile à aimer.

En réalité Bella essayait d'analyser et de composer avec ce que son corps lui faisait ressentir depuis qu'elle avait revu Edward en chair et en os.

Après le repas Jasper et Alice annoncèrent leur intention d'aller au cinéma à Port Angeles. Ils demandèrent qui voudrait les accompagner mais seuls Seth et Jane manifestèrent leur envie.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Bella se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise: même si Edward faisait profil bas, il était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Et le désir physique qu'elle ressentait pour lui était de plus en plus fort. Il y avait autre chose en plus, qu'elle cherchait à identifier…

Elle prit alors les deux petites filles par la main et monta dans la chambre ou elle leur lu plusieurs livres.

Nessie s'endormit pendant l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge.

Bree baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Bella l'accompagna dans la chambre de Jane ou elle allait dormir.

Elle la borda et Bree la prit par le cou pour lui confier un secret:

« Tu sais, à l'école j'ai un amoureux. Comme Jane avec Seth! »

« Oh vraiment? Comment il s'appelle? »

« Diego! Il est beau, et il est pas bête comme les autres garçons! »

« C'est super ma chérie, le plus important c'est qu'il soit gentil! »

Elles discutèrent un moment puis Bella sortit et entre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Elle sortit en short et débardeur. Elle croisa Edward dans le couloir mais l'ignora totalement. Il la regarda mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. Bella s'allongea dans le lit voisin de celui de Nessie et ouvrit le livre prêté par Jane.

Mais elle entendit tout de suite le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain et elle se mordit la lèvre: Edward était sous la douche. Un événement certes banal mais plaisant auquel elle avait déjà assisté et bien souvent participé …

Elle posa le livre à terre et s'allongea sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras.

Son ventre était brulant et son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir du désir pour lui.

Les sentiments qu'elle avait porté à Edward avaient toujours été puissants, passionnés. A présent ils étaient toujours aussi intense, avec en plus de l'amour et du désir (toujours présents) de la haine et surtout une immense colère.

Et bien entendu de la déception.

Le choc physique et psychologique engendré par sa tentative de suicide et les événements qui l'avaient précédée avaient mit en sommeil la libido de Bella mais la proximité physique d'Edward la réveillait brusquement.

Haletante, elle ne put empêcher les souvenirs érotiques d'affluer.

Elle se souvenait combien c'était bon quand il caressait sa féminité, quand il lui murmurait qu'elle était si chaude, si mouillée.

Bella mordit dans l'oreiller, honteuse de ressentir ce genre de pulsions, et surtout alors que sa fille était à ses côtés.

Elle finit par se lever et aller dans la salle de bains.


	51. franchir le pas

_**Ndla: Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu que ce n'était pas clair; quand Bella se lève pour aller à la salle de bains, en fait Edward a déjà terminé sa douche, Bella a cogité un bon moment, le nez dans son oreiller!**_

Elle verrouilla la porte et se débarrassa de son shorty. Elle tachait de rester silencieuse mais elle avait l'impression qu'on pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur à des kilomètres à la ronde…

Glissant sa main entre ses cuisses elle entreprit de se caresser doucement, puis plus vite, tout en essayant de maintenir Edward loin de ses fantasmes….

Retrouvant ses habitudes d'adolescente, elle pensa à certains acteurs qu'elle trouvait beaux, sexys…Comme Rob (Pattinson) ou Tom (Felton). Elle avait mit au point cette technique au tout début ou elle couchait avec Jacob, quand il ne savait pas s'y prendre ,qu'il ne comprenait pas l'importance des préliminaires et qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Après il avait apprit à se faire désirer et elle n'avait plus eu besoin de ces subterfuges…

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre son but final, à la fois trop excitée et son esprit trop parasité par la conscience de la présence d'Edward à quelques cloisons. Elle était en sueur et hors d'haleine, énervée et en manque de sexe total. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur en se remémorant la nuit ou elle avait balancé sa plaquette de pilule dans la poubelle (repêchée le lendemain matin) ,persuadée qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais de rapports sexuels de sa vie…La bonne blague…Elle avait tellement envie que si elle avait eu un sex toy elle aurait usé les piles…

Bella se laissa glisser sur le sol, pitoyable et solitaire. Bourrée d'hormones également…

Elle était furieuse contre elle-même et en voulait à Edward à cause de l'attrait qu'il avait sur elle.

Physiquement il avait toujours été celui qui donnait l'initiative, celui qui n'était pas timide ou pudique. Elle n'en avait pas eu réellement conscience à l'époque mais à présent si. Elle avait même aimé ça, mais à ce moment là elle regrettait de s'être presque toujours comportée en jeune fille un peu trop « docile ».

Peut-être qu'Edward aurait eu besoin de savoir qu'elle pouvait être une tigresse.

Peut-être qu'ELLE avait besoin de prendre l'initiative, pour une fois…

Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de prendre le dessus sur lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Le faire plier à sa volonté, en quelque sorte. Bella avait encore suffisamment de colère en elle pour avoir envie de lui faire du mal: lui donner physiquement ce qu'il voulait mais lui refuser l'amour et la confiance. C'était sans doute déloyal et manipulateur comme méthode. Comme qui déjà? ! Exactement ce qu'il avait fait avec elle…

Elle ferma les yeux et cessa de se chercher de bonnes raisons: elle avait envie de lui, elle savait qu'il avait envie d'elle, pas de raison de se priver. Elle savait qu'un jour ils allaient parler. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça, pas encore. Par contre retrouver une intimité physique était urgent, surtout au vu de l'excitation qui était la sienne !

Alors elle capitula et entra sous la douche ou elle se lava consciencieusement puis se saisit du rasoir qu'elle avait trouvé dans un paquet de 10, sous le lavabo. Se servir à nouveau d'un rasoir la fit frissonner, mais elle souffla un bon coup et se força à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, de ses gestes.

Elle épila ses aisselles, ses mollets puis, le cœur au bord des lèvres elle ôta soigneusement sa fine toison pubienne.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux: la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu le pubis ainsi glabre c'était pour sa césarienne.

Elle sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir en pied.

La cicatrice était très fine, blanche, à peine visible.

Elle remit son short et son débardeur et se glissa sans bruit dans le couloir.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward et hésita.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était une folie.

Ou alors une façon de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Et même de lui montrer ce dont elle était capable.

Elle voulait juste du sexe. De la baise.

Rien d'autre.

Et elle savait qu'il allait céder. Peut-être qu'elle était plus forte que lui, finalement. Elle entra de la chambre sans frapper. Edward releva la tête, surpris.

Il était assis en tailleur dans son lit, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon.

Il tenait sa tablette numérique dans les mains.

Il dévisageait Bella, ne parvenant visiblement pas à croire en sa présence. Bella ferma la porte à clé, s'avança à toucher le lit et enleva son débardeur. Elle eut l'impression que les yeux d'Edward allaient sortir de sa tête.

Contenant son rire, elle lui dit:

« Du sexe, rien d'autre »

Il fit oui de la tête, presque apeuré.

Elle fit alors glisser le short le long de ses hanches.

Bella put voir Edward retenir sa respiration quand elle fut nue devant lui.

Il posa la tablette sur la table de nuit et elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il était en train de regarder des photos d'elle.

Elle se concentra sur le but de sa venue: du sexe.

Rien d'autre.

Edward sembla retrouver ses moyens tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait sur le lit:

« Pourquoi tu t'es rasée…Là? »

Bella s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle venait le rejoindre dans le but de coucher avec lui alors qu'elle le repoussait depuis des jours, mais elle comprit qu'il n'osait tout simplement pas. Elle répondit alors:

« Parce que je n'ai plus de secrets pour personne, surtout pas pour moi »


	52. sexe

_**ndla: Voici la suite, je tiens juste à dire à toutes celles qui ne commettent jamais d'erreurs, ne couchent pas sans avoir eu une bonne discussion, ne sont jamais bouleversée, énervée ou quoi que ce soit , c'est qu'elles sont parfaites et Bella, Edward, tous les personnages de cette fics et moi-même les envions beaucoup!**_

Edward tendit la main vers son ventre, qu'il caressa tendrement et son doigt suivit doucement la pale cicatrice.

Bella repoussa sa main. Il leva les yeux vers elle:

« Ta cicatrice est fine ,discrète, on ne la remarque pas! »

« Le contraire de Nessie en somme »

Murmura Bella, ce qui fit sourire Edward.

« Oui mais comme ta fille, ta cicatrice est belle »

Bella, qui depuis prêt de 4 ans détestait cette cicatrice et ce qu'elle représentait (c'est-à-dire la façon dont elle avait commencé à perdre le contrôle de sa vie et de celle de sa fille) en resta bouché bée.

Edward se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la fine trace et précisa sa pensée:

« Regarde, on dirait un sourire! Elle remonte sur les côtés…Et puis, c'est grâce à elle que Nessie est parmi nous aujourd'hui… »

Bella se sentit perdre pied et elle repoussa Edward sur le dos, passant en mode tigresse.

Elle attaqua littéralement le boxer du jeune homme qui souleva les fesses pour aider Bella à l'en débarrasser.

Elle caressa son sexe à moitié érigé tandis que les doigts d'Edward glissait en elle, massant son clitoris exactement comme il savait qu'elle aimait.

Ils étaient tous les deux prudents, presque mal à l'aise. Bella sentit ses jambes trembler et elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos. Edward embrassait déjà ses seins, puis son ventre mais quand il posa sa bouche sur sa féminité elle réagit et le repoussa violement.

Il la fixa, alarmé:

« Pas ça! J'ai dit juste de la baise et ça, c'est trop intime! »

Il n'était visiblement pas d'accord, mais apparemment Edward avait comprit (enfin) qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise et il la laissa mener la danse, passif comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle le repoussa sur le dos et elle vint s'empaler sur lui.

Il l'aida à glisser le long de son membre engorgé. Elle eut du mal à cause de la taille conséquente du sexe de son partenaire et il du mouiller de saliver son sexe pour qu'enfin elle puisse le recevoir en elle. Il cherchait vainement son regard, et murmura doucement, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction:

« Doucement, ça va passer, laisse moi te caresser, détends toi…Là! Mmmmhh…. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter ses yeux brulants. Mais même ainsi elle avait conscience de son regard sur son corps.

Elle commença à se déhancher, prudemment au début, tandis qu'il prenait ses seins au creux de ses mains et en titillait les mamelons, la faisant gémir.

Elle accéléra le rythme, de plus en plus, longtemps, très longtemps et bien qu'elle sente les frémissement annonciateurs de l'orgasme, comme dans la salle de bains elle n'arrivait pas au plaisir suprême.

L'énervement et la frustration menaçaient de la faire pleurer, à présent. Elle avait besoin de plus.

Edward n'en pouvait visiblement plus et depuis quelques minutes déjà il la tenait par la taille, lui imposant un rythme plus soutenu. Il se mit à la supplier:

« Vas-y, jouis, je ne tiens plus! »

« J'y arrive pas! »

Cria presque la jeune fille, frustrée.

Il les retourna alors d'un coup de rein et elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il avait relevé ses jambes , les maintenait écartées au maximum et s'enfonçait en elle vigoureusement, à un rythme effréné. Elle avait voulu de la baise, elle était servie…

Mais l'un comme l'autre avaient enfin ce dont-ils avaient besoin et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre: elle sentit le feu s'allumer dans ses reins, puis se propager tel un incendie et enfin l'orgasme libérateur l'emporta, emplissant son corps tout entier de plaisir.

Il fut fort, intense et total.

Edward avait recouvert sa main de sa bouche juste à temps pour l'empêcher de crier et elle le sentit accélérer encore: il plongea dans le plaisir alors que celui de Bella prenait fin. Elle le sentit pulser en elle, longuement, abondamment, lui aussi avait visiblement beaucoup de frustration à évacuer…

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, en sueur, enlacés, au delà de la conscience.

Le poids d'Edward sur son corps la faisait se sentir presque aussi bien que le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné.

Elle ne réagit que quand il reprit ses esprits et se laissa tomber sur le côté, posant une main sur sa hanche, timidement.

Elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et enfila son débardeur, puis son short, grimaçant en constatant qu'une bonne quantité de sperme et de cyprine coulait le long de ses cuisses, elle était à nouveau bonne pour un passage par la salle de bains.

Edward se racla la gorge:

« Bella, est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu, juste pour tout mettre à plat? »

« Non, je suis pas prête à ça…Je te l'ai dit: juste du sexe… »

Il baissa la tête, plus malheureux qu'elle ne pensait qu'il le serait et elle se sentit un instant terriblement coupable.

Mais il releva la tête et la prit par la main.


	53. bis repetita

Bella se raidit au contact de sa main mais Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser des questions:

« Hum, Bella, j'ai…Enfin…Jazz et moi on est allé au centre commercial et on a ramené des bricoles pour la souris »

Bella le fixa, ne comprenant pas. Il se leva, nu, et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas regarder ses fesses, il alla prendre quelque chose dans son placard et s'approcha d'elle, tenant un paquet cadeau et une enveloppe dans les mains.

« Pour Nessie, tu sais, pour faire la souris…Elle voulait un poney alors je lui ai prit un petit poney , un rose avec une crinière violette, tu verras, plus kitsch tu meurs…Et aussi un bon pour une ballade de deux heures à poney au manège de la sortie de la ville, demain après-midi… Et je préfère te prévenir que Jasper lui a acheté un poney en peluche qui ne tiendra jamais sous l'oreiller!»

Edward souriait, mais il était visiblement anxieux de voir la réaction de Bella. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça se voyait qu'Edward et Jasper avaient beaucoup de sœurs…

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel:

« Vous êtes tous de grands malades dans cette famille! »

Edward resta penaud devant elle et Bella fronça les sourcils:

« Ta mère m'a déjà donné 2 dollars pour mettre sous son oreiller, et j'ai mit 2 dollars moi aussi…Elle a 16 dents de lait Edward, si on lui fait ce genre de cadeaux à chaque fois qu'elle en perd une ce sera de la folie! »

« Oui mais là c'est surtout à cause de la façon dont elle a perdu sa dent…Je veux juste la consoler tu vois… »

« Oui je vois… »

« Tu es d'accord alors? »

« Oui bien sur! »

Il lui sourit et elle ne put soutenir son regard, il lui planta les paquets dans les bras et elle sortit de la chambre, sentant parfaitement le regard d'Edward brulant son dos. Elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner. Elle se traina une fois de plus à la salle de bains et effectua un nettoyage bien mérité puis se glissa dans la chambre de Nessie. Celle-ci dormait profondément et Bella déposa un baiser sur son front et glissa l'enveloppe sous l'oreiller, puis posa le paquet cadeau au pied du lit.

Elle se glissa sous ses draps avec délectation et ne du pas mettre plus de 30 secondes à s'endormir.

Elle dormait depuis moins de 2 heures quand elle fut réveillée par un main sur sa hanche et une bouche sur sa joue. Elle sursauta vivement et Edward resserra ses doigts sur sa taille:

« Chut! C'est moi! J'ai trop envie, j'arrive pas à dormir! »

« Mais t'es malade de venir comme ça! Tu vas réveiller Nessie! »

« C'est toi qui parle trop fort! »

« Non c'est toi! »

« Je te dis que c'est toi! »

Nessie soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna en maugréant. Edward et Bella se figèrent mais le souffle de la petite fille redevint calme et régulier.

Alors Edward passa un bras sous la nuque de Bella et un autre sous ses cuisses et la souleva comme une plume. Elle ne protesta pas et il l'amena jusqu'à son lit.

Bien qu'à moitié réveillée, Bella retira son débardeur tandis qu'Edward verrouillait la porte. Il grogna:

« Je voulais faire cette partie! »

« Si tu veux je le remets! »

« Non je vais me venger sur le short… »

Il le lui enleva lentement, le faisant glisser avec douceur le long de ses hanches.

Une fois qu'elle fut nue il posa une main sur son ventre, une autre sur son sein droit et il se pencha sur elle. Elle n'aurait pas accepté de l'embrasser s'il le lui avait demandé, mais sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes était trop doux, trop bon pour qu'elle puisse lutter contre le bien être qui s'emparait d'elle à cet instant précis.

Elle abdiqua sans même avoir lutté et glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward en approfondissant le baiser.

Et quand, quelques minutes plus tard il se laissa glisser contre son corps, la faisant frémir en répandant des baisers aux endroits les plus sensibles, elle ne lutta pas non plus mais au contraire ouvrit tout grand les cuisses pour recevoir le cunningulus.

Les yeux fermés elle dit simplement, d'une voix plus assurée qu'Edward ne l'aurait voulu:

« Juste du sexe… »

Il ne s'interrompit qu'un instant:

« Je sais mon cœur… »

Il la pénétra un long moment plus tard, et ils retrouvèrent leur accord physique en donnant le rythme qui leur convenait et que leurs corps savaient si bien danser.

Ils étaient en transe, leurs corps soudés, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

La jouissance les transportait, encore et encore.

Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, et ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin qu'ils s'endormirent, repus et saoulés de plaisirs retrouvés.

Ils dormaient , nus et enlacés, quand une voix d'enfant résonna dans le couloir:

« MAMAN! T'es ou? La souris est passée! VIENS VOIR! MAMAAAAAN! »


	54. poney

_**ndla: j'ai un ask! Vous pouvez m'y poser des questions, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil!**_

Edward et Bella se réveillèrent en sursaut d'un même mouvement en entendant la voix de Nessie.

Bella retrouva ses esprits la première et escalada littéralement Edward pour sauter sur ses jambes et commença à chercher son pyjama tout en jurant et en tournant sur elle-même:

« Merde, merde, il est passé ou? Oh c'est pas vrai! »

Edward prit un caleçon propre dans son placard, l'enfila en toute hâte , ouvrit la porte, se faufila dans le couloir et referma la porte, juste à temps pour voir Jasper, lui aussi en boxer, sortir de leur chambre, à Alice et à lui.

Nessie vit Jazz et lui tendit les bras mais Edward vit le visage de Jasper se contracter avant de sourire, il prit Nessie, qu'Edward ne voyait que de dos, dans ses bras et la souleva :

« Ta maman doit être dans la salle de bains! Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a amené la petite souris? »

Jasper aperçut alors Edward qui lui fit signe en lui montrant la porte de sa chambre et en mimant de la bouche mais à voie basse:

« Bella est là! »

Jasper eut un immense sourire mais Edward grimaça et lui dit:

« Non, je t'expliquerai… »

Jasper fronça les sourcils mais à ce moment là Nessie se tourna vers Edward qui sursauta et comprit la grimace qu'avait eu Jasper un peu plus tôt: durant la nuit le visage de la petite fille avait marqué et enflé: elle avait désormais la lèvre très enflée, un œil au beur noir, et divers bleus et bosses sur le visage.

Alice sortit à son tour, puis Bree.

Edward embrassa la joue de la petite fille et fit un clin d'œil à Jasper qui embarqua les deux petites filles avec Alice dans leur chambre.

Edward regagna sa chambre et trouva Bella uniquement vêtue de son débardeur, à quatre pattes en train de chercher son short. Edward ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce spectacle mais Bella se releva, le short à la main:

« T'en fais pas, Ness est dans la chambre de Jasper et Alice, on a 5 minutes… »

Bella approuva de la tête et sortit de la chambre, pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain, Edward n'eut que le temps d'y entrer avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.

Elle entra dans la douche et Edward l'y rejoignit, avec une force tranquille qui ne permettait pas la contradiction. Quand il s'empara du gel douche et entreprit de la savonner elle ne tenta même pas de protester mais se tendit en avant et grogna de satisfaction quand il frotta sensuellement sa poitrine:

« C'est toujours rien que du sexe ma puce? »

« Oui »

Edward sourit et la pressa contre lui:

« On a le temps pour le reste »

Bella ne répondit pas, mais le lava à son tour.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain ensemble et Bella alla dans la chambre de Nessie pour enfiler un tee shirt noir et un short en jean.

Elle courut alors jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice et Jasper mais Edward, qui s'était lui aussi habillé, d'un bermuda kaki et d'un tee shirt bleu marine, l'attrapa au passage:

« Attends, j'ai vu Nessie et elle a plus de marques qu'hier, ça va te faire bizarre »

Bella grimaça et frappa à la porte:

« C'est qui?«

Demanda Bree.

« C'est Bella!«

« Oh Nessie, c'est ta maman!«

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella se força à ne pas réagir devant le visage tuméfié de sa fille. Mais la petite souriait et lui montra le petit poney rose, le cheval en peluche et l'argent.

Alice et Jasper, en, pyjama, riait de la voir sauter de joie. Bree, sur les genoux d'Alice, proposait à Nessie de jouer à coiffer le petit poney.

Mais Nessie répondit:

« On va manger d'abord, j'ai faim moi!«

Il descendirent tous et Bella comprit à la façon dont Alice et Jasper la regardaient qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Edward. Et qu'ils étaient plein d'espoir. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à vivre avec la poids de la trahison et elle évita leurs regards.

Après le petit déjeuner elle monta avec Nessie et l'habilla d'un jean et d'un tee shirt mauve, en prévision de la promenade de l'après-midi.

Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent à 10 heures et Rose pâlit en voyant Nessie. Elle invectiva Edward en apprenant les circonstances de la chute mais Bella intervint sèchement en précisant qu'il s'agissait là d'un accident dont personne n'était responsable.

Il lui sembla que Rosalie la regardait avec respect, en tous cas Jasper, Alice, Edward et Emmett lui firent tous divers signes d'admiration.

Après le repas Edward, Bella et Nessie partirent pour la fameuse balade à poney.

Ils déposèrent Jane chez Seth, au passage.

Le manège était tenu par Paul, un ami de Sam et Emily.

Bella n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec Emily depuis l'incident, ce qu'elle regrettait d'ailleurs, la jeune femme ayant été un de ses seuls soutiens après la mort de Sue et Charlie.

Nessie monta sur un poney noir, nommé Carpathe, et quand Edward voulut s'emparer de la longe, Bella le poussa:

« C'est ma fille, c'est moi qui tient la corde!

« Bon, comme tu veux… »

Au bout d'une demi heure, Bella, en sueur, rouge comme une tomate, n'en pouvait plus de tirer sur la corde pour faire avancer le poney. Nessie se plaignait que ça n'avançait pas vite et Bella craqua devant le regard ironique d'Edward:

« Tiens, essaye, on verra si tu fais mieux! »

Edward prit la corde et tira fermement, bien qu'en douceur:

« Allez hue Carpathe! »

Et le poney se mit à avancer, puis à tourner en rond tandis qu'Edward le guidait avec aisance.

Bella, assise sur un rocher, s'aspergeait le visage et le cou avec sa bouteille d'eau, et regardait la scène d'un œil meurtrier et jaloux. Edward se mit à rire:

« Hey, pas la peine de me tuer du regard , j'ai apprit à monter, moi, c'est tout! »

Elle haussa les épaules:

« Je te parle pas de toutes façons! »

Nessie riait et s'amusait. Quand il fallut repartir elle s'accrocha à son poney et Paul fut gentil en la laissant brosser le poney et le caresser longuement. Il lui donna aussi des carottes à offrir à Carpathe.

Bella était épuisée, et Edward baillait lui aussi. Le poids de leur nuit délicieuse mais quasiment blanche se faisait sérieusement ressentir...

Elle avait envie d'une sieste mais savait comment ça finirait si elle disait aller se reposer en rentrant chez les Cullen…

Alors, quand ils furent dans la voiture, Bella s'adressa à Edward:

« Ca te dérange si on passe voir Emily? »


	55. Emily

Edward haussa les épaules:

« Bien sur que non! »

Bella le guida jusqu'à la maison des Uley.

Nessie se contracta en se garant:

« Maman…Tu vas pas me laisser? »

« Bien sur que non bébé, on va juste dire bonjour à Emily! »

La jeune femme sortait déjà sous son porche, et elle sourit en reconnaissant Bella et Nessie.

Elle serra la petite fille dans ses bras:

« Comme tu as grandi ma chérie! »

Puis elle sourit à Bella:

« C'est bon de te revoir, j'étais inquiète tu sais… »

Bella sourit simplement en réponse, tandis qu'Edward serrait la main de la jeune indienne.

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, tandis que Nessie jouait avec le chien Husky de Sam et Emily.

Ils burent du café et bavardèrent un moment. Bella fut ravie d'apprendre qu'Emily était enceinte de deux mois.

Et Bella fini par se lancer. Le cœur battant mais droite et les yeux bien fixés dans ceux d'Emily elle lui dit:

« Tu sais, on a menti…En réalité Nessie est ma fille biologique et j'en suis fière! »

Emily lui rendit un sourire tendre:

« Je le sais Bella. Tout le monde à La Push est à Forks sait très bien que Nessie est ta fille et celle de Jake! On a tous joué le jeu mais c'était transparent tu sais… »

Bella en resta muette et elle s'agrippa aux doigts d'Edward quand il vint lui prendre la main sous la table.

Elle ne put retenir une grosse larme et Emily la prit par les épaules:

« Tu étais vraiment très jeune, et moi aussi j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée que Sue et Charlie assument la petite. Et puis après leur mort je voyais combien tu faisais de ton mieux. Mais tu sais, parfois l'amour ne suffit pas. Tu étais trop seule, trop jeune et tu avais un tel chagrin. Les choses arrivent souvent parce qu'elles doivent arriver. Tu as retrouvé ta fille et je te trouve plus sure de toi. Tu es une bonne mère, Bella, tu l'a toujours été mais à présent même la société doit le reconnaitre »

Bella était trop émue pour parler mais elle serra la main d'Emily.

Sur le trajet du retour Edward respecta le silence de Bella mais fini par lui dire:

« J'aime beaucoup Emily »

« Moi aussi! »

Ils arrivèrent à la villa Cullen ou Nessie fut tout de suite prise en charge par Jasper et Bree, qui l'emmenèrent se baigner dans la piscine.

Bella s'installa sur le canapé, en face de celui ou étaient assises Esmée et Rosalie. Edward s'assit à ses côtés.

Rosalie lisait des cours d'urologie et Esmée un gros livre sur les traditions orientales en matière de décoration et de tissage.

Ils racontèrent la balade de Nessie et Esmée et Rosalie se mirent à rirent en entendant Bella leur expliquer que son bras avait sans doute doublé de longueur. Edward affirma que Carpathe était particulièrement têtu, même pour un poney.

Bella fini par s'endormir, trop épuisée par sa courte nuit. Edward sombra dans la somnolence aussi.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, au moment de repartir, que Jasper se chargea de les réveiller. Bella émergea la première et rougit en constatant qu'elle avait la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et que ce dernier avait la joue posée sur son crane.

Elle se dégagea doucement mais Edward grogna et la serra plus fort. Bella le secoua alors sans ménagement et il sursauta, grognant et s'étirant.

Bella se releva, courbaturée. Edward n'était pas spécialement frais non plus…

Emmett, qui rassemblait les cours de Rosalie sur la table basse s'exclama:

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe la nuit à faire des folies de son corps! »

Bella piqua un fard et Edward foudroya son frère du regard.

Mais Bella rencontra le regard d'Esmée et elle vit que la mère d'Edward était heureuse et surtout pleine d'espoir.

Bella ne savait plus ou elle en était, et elle était bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir correctement.

Nessie monta avec Carlisle, Esmée, Bree et Jane. Cette dernière pleurait comme une madeleine, désespérée de quitter Seth.

Mais toute la famille devait revenir à Forks 10 jours plus tard, pour y passer un mois de vacances.

Bella et Edward ne furent pas estimés en état de conduire et ils montèrent avec Jasper et Alice, Emmett se chargeant de ramener la voiture d'Edward.

Bella dit au revoir à sa fille avant de partir, tout le monde pensant que ce serait plus facile que de retour à Seattle. Néanmoins la petite pleurnicha, mais Bella lui promit de venir la voir le lendemain.

Le trajet retour se passa calmement, Alice se chargea de l'animation en chantant à tue tête avec la radio.

Ils laissèrent Bella devant son appartement.

Edward cherchait son regard, mais Bella comprit et lui fit non de la tête.

Il se renfrogna et quand la voiture de Jasper disparu, Bella ne put s'empêcher de pianoter:

« Je suis trop crevée »

Elle reçut une réponse immédiatement:

« Moi aussi. Dors bien. A demain »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta d'enlever ses converses, son short, son soutien gorge, elle but un demi litre d'eau et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Elle dormit 13 heures d'une traite et se réveilla avec les idées plus claires.

A peine les yeux ouverts elle prit une décision. L'évidence était là, devant elle.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à la saisir.


	56. inscription

Bella se leva, avala une grand verre d'eau puis alla prendre une longue douche. Elle prit un petit déjeuner, sous forme d'une grande tasse de café au lait, avec un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, et nota de faire quelques courses. Puis elle enfila un tee shirt bleu marine, un short noir, ses sandalettes en cuir et se coiffa en un chignon lâche.

Elle mit un peu de mascara, un peu de gloss et sourit à son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle prit le métro, et arriva devant la faculté de Seattle.

Le cœur battant, elle gravit les marches et arriva au secrétariat des inscriptions.

Elle avait amené tous les papiers administratifs qui lui semblaient utiles et elle s'inscrivit en première année de littérature anglaise. Son année universitaire allait commencer le 1° septembre.

Elle sortit au bout de 2 heures, tremblantes mais heureuse. Elle se sentait plus légère, bien qu'elle ait du signer un gros chèque.

Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Phil.

Phil l'avait toujours épaulée, sans la juger. Il lui avait donné de l'argent quand elle « tait aux abois. Un jour elle le lui rendrait.

Elle annonça aussi la nouvelle à Seth, et à Emily. Après un instant d'hésitation elle envoya un texto à Jacob, et à sa mère.

Les réponses fusèrent, tous étaient contents pour elle. Jacob lui demanda comment elle allait faire, avec la petite. Elle lui répondit la vérité: Nessie était bien chez les Cullen, et elle la verrait aussi souvent que possible, mais pour élever sa fille dans de vraies bonnes conditions elle devait avoir un vrai métier.

Phil lui téléphona. Elle fut heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

Il était ému, cela s'entendait mais aussi très fier:

« Je sais que tu peux y arriver, Bella. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, et ta mère a toujours voulu que tu fasses des études, on t'aidera. »

« Merci Phil. Je vais me débrouiller. Tu m'as aidée, et je tiens à te remercier… »

« Tu sais Bella, je suis fier de toi. Et ta mère l'est aussi. Elle t'aime, elle a toujours eu peur que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs qu'elle… »

« M'avoir a été une erreur alors?… »

« Non, elle n'a jamais regretté de t'avoir eue, par contre elle a regretté de ne pas avoir pu faire les études qu'elle voulait. Je suis content que tu brises le cercle vicieux, en quelque sorte… »

Bella ferma les yeux, se contentant de sentir un moment la chaleur du soleil sur son visage.

Elle lui répondit:

« Oui, tu as raison. Jamais Nessie ne se sentira coupable d'exister »

Après, elle marcha jusqu'à la station de métro et prit la rame jusqu'à chez les Cullen.

Elle sonna et sourit en entendant Bree et Nessie courir pour venir ouvrir; Nessie se jeta dans ses bras et elle la câlina. Puis la petite partit jouer avec Bree.

Bella regarda Esmée:

« Je viens de m'inscrire à l'université. Section littérature anglaise! »

Elle fondit en larmes en prononçant ces mots et Esmée la serra dans ses bras:

« Je suis fière de toi Bella! Tu as prit la bonne décision! »

« Je sais! Mais j'ai tellement peur! »

« Je sais trésor…Nessie ira bien, ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Pense un peu à toi. Et réussit, pour elle et pour toi! »

Bella se mit à rire, et elle respira profondément.

Alors elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et tandis qu'Esmée téléphonait à son mari pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, Bella envoya à nouveau des textos, à Alice, à Jasper et même un à Rosalie. Emmett l'effrayait encore un peu trop pour le moment…

« Je commence la fac de littérature le 1° septembre. Je suis ravie et terrifiée? Un curieux mélange! »

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle envoya le même texto à Edward.

Bien entendu, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie la félicitèrent par retour de SMS. Mais pas Edward. Bella n'osa pas le relancer.

Elle quitta la maison des Cullen en milieu d'après-midi, assez euphorique.

Elle rentra directement chez elle.

Elle était arrivée depuis moins de 10 minutes qu'on sonnait à la porte.

Son cœur rata un battement, parce qu'elle se doutait très fortement de l'identité de son visiteur, et bien sur elle découvrit Edward sur le pas de la porte.

Il la regardait avec intensité, derrière ses lunettes et il se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de lui tendre un paquet:

« Tiens, c'est pour te féliciter de ton inscription en fac! »

« Merci, t'étais pas obligé tu sais »

« Oui je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait! »

Bella rit nerveusement et déchira l'emballage, pour tomber sur les œuvres complètes de Charles Dickens, en cuir relié.

Elle remercia Edward, puis resta plantée gauchement.

Ils étaient gênés l'un et l'autre, et finalement Edward se pencha vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle répondit au baiser avec empressement et elle tira le jeune homme par le tee shirt jusqu'à son lit mais il se raidit et la prit par les épaules:

« Non. C'es terminé ça! »

Bella sentit un grand froid l'envahir et elle le fixa:

« Comment ça? »

« Plus de sexe rien que pour le sexe. Je t'aime et je veux être en couple avec toi. On s'est beaucoup menti tous les deux, on a fait des erreurs mais on est là, tous les deux. On peut parler, comme des adultes. Et repartir du bon pied »

Bella ne s'attendait pas à être mise au pied du mur et elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle était prête à entendre ce qu'Edward avait à lui dire mais pas à ce qu'il lui fasse des reproches. Elle n'était pas du tout prête à remettre en cause ses propres mensonges.

Edward la lâcha, et sa voix claqua; énervée:

« Si tu n'es pas d'accord pour qu'on s'explique je m'en vais. Tu sais ou j'habite Bella. Je t'attendrai. Mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça et tu le sais »

Bella le regarda se retourner et s'éloigner, marchant vers la porte, irrémédiablement.


	57. famille

Elle restait statufiée, incapable de bouger ou de parler, bien que son cœur lui hurle de le retenir.

Il se retourna vers elle, une fois arrivé à la porte, et la fixa quelques instants.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis murmura:

« Plus têtue qu'une mule »

Il partit alors, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Bella se laissa tomber sur son lit, vidée.

Elle était au pied du mur, condamnée à faire le premier pas.

En réalité il avait fait beaucoup de premiers pas, elle en avait fait aussi à sa façon.

Mais retourner auprès de lui revenait à mettre les choses à plat.

Et ça, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait en ressortir.

Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes de rage et serra les poings.

Elle n'était pas une faible petit chose. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle pouvait s'en sortir sans lui.

Sans personne. Seule Nessie avait de l'importance.

Elle passa plus d'une heure à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses bras autour de ses genoux.

La peur lui broyait les tripes. Au cours de sa vie, Bella avait apprit à ne pas trop donner sa confiance, et surtout pas deux fois.

Sa propre mère n'était pas réellement digne de confiance et Bella se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas, jamais, que Nessie puisse croire un seul instant qu'elle n'était pas la priorité de sa mère.

A présent, bien sur, il y avait aussi ses études. Elle voulait que Nessie soit fière d'elle, un jour.

Pour le moment, qu'avait-elle accomplit dans sa vie?

Des erreurs. Tout un tas d'erreurs. Une montagne d'erreurs.

Mais Nessie était une réussite. Même si elle n'avait pas toujours été à la hauteur, Bella avait toujours fait passer sa fille d'abord.

Elle se souvenait de cet affreux mois de novembre. Quand l'aide que tous leur avaient apporté après la mort de Sue et Charlie commençait à s'estomper. Quand les plats cuisinés déposés sur le perron étaient de moins en moins fréquents. Quand le froid et le pluie empêchaient de sortir, et que le temps s'écoulait si lentement.

Un pas après l'autre. Un jour après l'autre. Une nuit, encore un jour. Tenir.

C'était tout ce qui comptait, à cette époque là.

Immédiatement après la mort de Sue et Charlie, Bella, Seth et Nessie avaient vécu tous les trois durant quelques semaines. Soudés, malheureux, mais ensemble.

Après, quand la justice s'en était mêlée, Bella avait eu la garde de Nessie, mais pas celle de Seth. Seth était allé vivre chez son cousin Quil, et les parents de celui-ci.

Aujourd'hui, Bella pouvait toucher du doigt que ça avait marqué le début de la fin. Elle aimait Seth comme un frère, et avec lui à la maison c'était plus facile.

Ils étaient les 3 mousquetaires. Si Seth avait pu continuer à vivre avec elles, Bella était sure que tout ne serait pas devenu si difficile, si tragique.

Elle se souvenait comment, souvent, le soir quand elle-même était épuisée de chagrin, malade d'angoisse, Seth prenait les choses en main. Il donnait son bain à Nessie et la faisait manger.

A cette époque là ils mangeaient tous les 3 beaucoup de sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète et confiture de fraise, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils mangeaient tous les trois, assis à la table de formica jaune, et Bella avait souvent pensé que Seth, à 14 ans et demi, était plus mature, plus gentil et plus responsable que la plupart des adultes qu'elle avait connu. C'était toujours valable 8 mois plus tard.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser Seth s'éloigner de sa vie ainsi?

Elle se secoua.

Edward lui manquait jusqu'à chaque fibre de son être.

Mais il n'était pas le seul.

En partant de Forks elle avait cru tourner la page mais elle n'avait pas réellement fait le deuil de sa vie d'avant. Trop de mensonges, trop de non dits aussi.

Elle ne pouvait pas réellement aller de l'avant sans en terminer avec ce qu'elle avait été.

Elle appela Seth.

Ce dernier répondit de suite:

« Hey Bells! »

Le cour de Bella se réchauffa. Bells. C'était ainsi que son père l'appelait, et Seth était le dernier à le faire.

« Seth…Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée qu'on se soit perdus de vue comme ça, ces derniers temps. Tu es mon frère et je tiens à toi »

« Oh…Je m'attendais pas à ça. Je croyais que tu avais une nouvelle vie à Seattle et que t'avais plus besoin de moi… »

« Oh si j'ai besoin de toi! J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi! »

« Moi aussi, tu me manques. Je suis bien, hein, mais j'aimais quand on vivait tous ensemble, avec les parents, et la petite »

« Oui, ça me manque aussi. Tu te souviens quand tu allais à la pêche avec Charlie? Vous rameniez toujours des tonnes de poisson et après ta mère et moi on passait un temps fou à les vider, les congeler, les préparer! »

« Ouais, on avait toujours 50 chats devant la maison qui attendaient les restes! »

« Oui! Ils étaient tous obèses! »

Ils se mirent à rire et parlèrent longtemps. Ils évoquèrent les bons moments, longuement. Les mauvais souvenirs aussi.

Ils pleurèrent même à un moment.

Enfin, Seth lui demanda:

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant? Reprendre Nessie? »

« Non. Je me suis inscrite à la l'université! Je commence en septembre! »

« GENIAL! Oh je suis super fier de toi! Tu vas cartonner ma belle! Tu veux toujours devenir prof de littérature? »

« Oui, c'est-ce que je veux. Pour donner une bonne vie à Nessie, un jour. En attendant elle vivra chez les Cullen, et j'irai la voir, dès que possible »

« On se verra alors, parce que je viendrai voir Jane »

« Bien sur qu'on va se voir Seth. Et t'as intérêt à bosser au Lycée, sinon je te botte les fesses, t'as comprit? »

« Oui, c'est bon, crie pas! »

« Je crierai s'il le faut! »

Seth se mit à rire mais Bella insista:

« Ecoute, quand tu auras finit le Lycée, tu pourras venir vivre à Seattle, pour continuer tes études, on se débrouillera, d'accord? »

« J'oublierai pas ta proposition! »

Quand Bella raccrocha il était prêt de minuit.

Elle respira longuement. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

Elle n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seule.

Personne ne l'était réellement.

Elle avait besoin de Seth, comme il avait besoin d'elle.

Esmée et Carlisle élevaient très bien Nessie, mais jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer comme elle le faisait.

Et Bella avait besoin d'Edward. Autant que lui avait besoin d'elle.

Elle n'était pas une jeune fille seule; Elle avait été paumée, mais elle n'avait jamais été seule. Elle avait toujours eu Seth. Et même Phil. Et même Renée.

Elle aussi avait une famille. De bric et de broc mais oui, elle pouvait relever la tête et dire que Seth, Nessie et elle-même étaient une famille. Et digne de ce nom.

Elle avait été trop intransigeante mais désormais elle avait revu ses priorités.

Elle appela un taxi. Il n'était pas prudent de sortir seule dans les rues de Seattle à cette heure de la nuit, et Edward n'habitait pas tout prêt.

Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais il ne l'était pas non plus.


	58. discussion

_**ndla: dernier chapitre...Ne manque plus que l'épilogue!**_

Bella sortit du taxi et sonna sans prendre le temps de la réflexion.

Il était plus de minuit et d'un seul coup sa gorge se dessécha. Et si Edward n'était pas là? Et si il était furieux qu'elle l'ait laissé partir et qu'il refuse de lui parler? Et si, finalement il pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui?

Mais il ouvrit la porte, vêtu d'un short de coton gris clair et d'un tee shirt blanc.

Il fixa Bella un instant sans rien dire et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Bella ne se calmait pas mais elle serra les poings et avança.

Il se déplaça pour la laisser entrer.

Il sembla à la jeune fille qu'il avait peur, lui aussi.

Bella avait eu un père shérif et elle savait que la meilleure des défenses est l'attaque.

Alors, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds elle l'invectiva:

« Tu t'es comporté comme une ordure. Tu m'as menti, tu m'as manipulée et tu m'as trahie. Et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Mais moi aussi je t'ai menti et je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, alors je peux peut-être entendre tes explications »

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement surpris par la véhémence de la jeune femme:

« Ecoute…Déjà je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cherché à te piéger. Je voulais connaitre la sœur de Nessie, parce que je m'inquiétais pour la petite. Mais je t'ai rencontrée toi. Et ça, je ne m'y attendais pas! Je ne suis pas sorti avec toi pour en savoir davantage. Je t'ai draguée parce que tu me plaisais, c'est tout. J'étais très ennuyé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité d'emblée parce que je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir…Je t'aime Bella, vraiment, et je peux t'assurer que ça a été très dur pour moi, je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir »

« Ouais…Je vois. Je…Je ne savais pas comment te le dire non plus. En fait, tu vois j'avais honte. Avant. D'avoir été mère si jeune. Que ma fille ait été adoptée…J'avais même honte d'avoir eu une césarienne, comme si j'étais moins mère à cause de ça… »

Edward secoua la tête:

« C'est idiot, comment le fait d'avoir eu une césarienne ferait que tu sois moins sa mère? »

« Continue comme ça et je repars! »

Il leva les mains en l'air:

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste que je trouve ça tellement bizarre… »

« C'est peut-être idiot ou bizarre mais c'est comme ça. Tu vois, j'ai longtemps eu le sentiment de devoir mériter le fait d'avoir Nessie. Tout en ayant honte d'être mère. Je n'avais pas honte de Nessie, j'avais honte de moi. Mais c'est terminé. C'est finit, parce que je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose de très important! »

« Quoi donc? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui sourit:

« J'ai une famille. Mon père et Sue sont morts, mais Seth, Nessie et moi on continue à former une famille malgré tout. On est peut-être jeunes et on a de drôles de gênes mais on est une famille. Et aujourd'hui, si je me retrouvais seule avec Seth et Nessie, comme en septembre dernier, je ferais mieux face. J'ai de l'expè suis devenue une adulte. »

« Tu es surtout devenue mère »

« Oui. A présent je suis la mère de Nessie, et je veux que tout le monde le sache »

Ils restèrent un moment face à face. Puis, timidement, Edward s'approcha et lui tendit la main:

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Masen Cullen. Je suis le fils adoptif de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, qui accueillent ta sœur Nessie en ce moment. J'aimerais bien apprendre à te connaitre »

Elle regarda la main tendue, n'hésita qu'une seconde et la prit en répondant:

« Salut, moi c'est Bella Swan et Nessie n'est pas ma sœur. En réalité c'est ma fille. C'est une longue histoire et elle n'est pas très drôle mais je peux te la raconter si tu veux… »

« Je veux bien… »

Il la prit contre son torse et ils se serrèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre.

L'heure n'était pas du tout au désir sexuel, mais plutôt à une forme de rapprochement d'une intimité tout autre, mais très puissante.

Ils s'allongèrent finalement sur le lit, et enlacés, parlèrent longuement:

« J'avais 14 ans et je me sentais seule, déracinée. Je n'avais pas d'amies filles. Jacob était cool, sympa. Il me paraissait bien plus intéressant , plus dans le coup que moi…Alors je l'ai laissé me draguer. On a couché ensemble et même si c'était pas trop le pied au lit, du moins au début, je me sentais grande. Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte j'ai aimé ce bébé tellement fort…Ca me donnait une identité. Un but dans la vie. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…Ca ne se passe jamais comme on le croit, hein? Après…Quand je suis retourné à Forks, c'était bizarre, souvent. Mon père et Sue s'occupaient de la petite mais ils me laissaient de la place. Trop et pas assez à la fois. Je n'étais ni sa mère ni sa sœur. Et j'essayais d'être les deux à la fois. Je suis sortie avec Tyler Crowley à un moment. Parce que j'essayais d'avoir 15 ans, tout simplement. Mais j'ai fait des conneries avec lui. J'ai fumé des joints, on s'est fait prendre. Mon père était en colère, mais surtout déçu. Et ça c'est dur, plus dur que tout le reste. Je voulais être à la hauteur, être digne d'avoir un bébé, mais je ne savais pas comment faire, et c'était tellement lourd…J'ai prit l'habitude de ne pas me positionner réellement avec elle. Mais c'est terminé à présent. Je suis sa MERE, et je le serai toujours! »

Edward, les doigts perdus dans les boucles brunes de sa compagne enchaina, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion:

« Je me souviens de l'arrivée de Jane dans la famille. Elle était pitoyable tu sais. Mal nourrie, sale, faible et tellement agressive. Elle ne savait pas parler, à peine marcher. Il a fallut tout lui apprendre. On a eu peur pour elle. Elle s'en sort bien, mais si tu savais d'où elle vient... Ca m'impressionnait. J'étais assez grand pour me rendre compte. Comment peut-on faire du mal ainsi à un enfant? Je me suis toujours juré qu'elle n'aurait jamais à revivre ça…Et quand Nessie est arrivée chez nous, même si elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'était Jane au début, j'ai eu peur, peur qu'elle reparte avec une grande sœur irresponsable et droguée… »

« Je ne suis pas une junkie et je faisais de mon mieux, je ne suis pas irresponsable! »

« Je le sais. Mais à l'époque je ne le savais pas, et j'avais peur. J'aurais du jouer franc jeu. Parce que j'ai faillit te perdre de plusieurs façons et je ne m'en serais jamais remit, mais surtout Nessie aurait pu te perdre et ça…Ca aurait été pire que tout… »

Bella resta longtemps silencieuse avant de lui dire, d'une voix un peu tremblante:

« On repart de zéro alors? »

« Presque! On se connait déjà quand même… »

« Oui mais on fait table rase des erreurs? »

« Oui, on écrit notre histoire maintenant… »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse au début, puis le désir et la fougue reprirent leur droit et ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, pour enfin s'aimer sans mensonges et sans arrière-pensées.


	59. photo

_**ndla: Voici l 'épilogue de cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir lue, de l'avoir appréciée ou pas. D'avoir été là!**_

_**Merci encore à Sushaki, Mlca, Evelyne- raconte, Cullen15000, Milk40, Erika Shoval et Aesalys pour leur prélecture et leurs commentaires. Merci à toutes!**_

Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux et Bella soupira en les repoussant. Elle avait oublié de les attacher et ils menaçaient de le rendre folle…

Mais elle rougit en se remémorant la manière qu'avait Edward de jouer avec ses mèches folles quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Son ventre était encore délicieusement endolorie de leurs ébats de la nuit précédente et elle accéléra le pas.

La petite main de Nessie dans le sienne se crispa et l'enfant grogna:

« J'en ai marre de ce vent! Il me fait manger mes cheveux! »

Bella se mit à rire:

« On arrive bientôt ma puce! »

Nessie releva le nez vers sa mère. Elle portait un sweat vert anis avec Minnie dessus. Jacob le lui avait envoyé pour son 4° anniversaire, 3 jours plus tôt, et depuis Nessie ne le quittait plus.

Bella montra le portail de la maison à Nessie:

« Allez, la première arrivée a gagné! »

Nessie décolla aussitôt comme une flèche et Bella la suivit en tirant la langue.

Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de sa fille, Nessie lui montra ses nouvelles baskets:

« T'as vu comme je cours vite avec mes baskets? »

C'était une paire de baskets dernier cri, qu'Emmett et Rosalie lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et Bella sourit:

« Oui, mais moi je crois que ce sont tes baskets qui courent à ta place ! »

« Mais noooon! C'est moi qui cours vite, et puis toi t'es vieille! »

Bella sortit les clés de son sac et prit une voix larmoyante:

« Vieille moi? Tu trouves? »

« Ben oui, t'as combien d'années tout plein déjà? »

« J'ai 19 ans aujourd'hui… »

Nessie prit un air plus grave tandis que Bella ouvrait la porte d'entrée de la maison des Cullen _**(ndla: celle de Seattle):**_

« T'es contente parce que c'est ton anniversaire mais t'es aussi un peu triste parce que ça fait un an que ton papa et Sue ils sont morts? »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça ma chérie… »

« Moi je suis triste un peu que tu es triste mais je m'en souviens plus de eux…Mais je suis contente que c'est ton anniversaire…C'est quand qu'il revient mon anniversaire à moi? »

« Ouh tu as le temps chérie, tu es née le 10 septembre, donc presque un an… »

« Et alors j'aurais quoi comme cadeau? »

« On a le temps d'y penser tu ne crois pas? »

Bella se figea sur place: la porte double du salon des Cullen venait de s'ouvrir et un nombre assez important de personnes se mit à crier:

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA! »

Bella rougit instantanément et Edward s'avança vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras et la faisan tournoyer sur elle-même:

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour! »

Bella s'accrocha à son cou et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Elle n'était plus gênée, à présent, des manifestations d'amour publiques qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Ils étaient ensemble officiellement depuis 2 mois et ils avaient eu le temps de prendre un certain nombre d'habitudes.

Bella n'était jamais reparti de chez Edward, depuis cette nuit là.

La nuit de la vérité, comme l'appelait parfois Edward. Au cours de la semaine suivante elle avait amené ses affaires chez lui, sans réellement y faire attention. Et quand, un beau matin d'aout, ils avaient constaté que l'appartement de Bella était presque totalement vide, elle avait tout simplement donné son préavis.

La transition s'était faite en douceur. Elle avait été plus touchée quand Esmée et Carlisle lui avaient donné les clés de leur maison.

Elle y entrait à présent quand elle le voulait, pour voir Nessie, mais aussi Bree, Jane et les autres.

Depuis la rentrée une certaine routine s'était installée: Edward et Bella allaient manger chez les Cullen un soir sur deux, et le vendredi soir ils repartaient avec Nessie, que Bella amenait à l'école le lundi matin.

Une chose était désormais certaine et évidente: la mère de Nessie était Bella, et rien ne pourrait changer cela, même si Bella savait déjà qu'en période d'examens elle serait amenée à confier sa fille un peu plus aux Cullen.

Une grande tape dans son dos fit sursauter la jeune femme qui releva la tête et poussa un cri de joie:

« SETH! »

Elle changea de bras, étreignant celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

Jane donna un coup de coude dans les cotes d'Edward en regardant Seth et Bella se serrer l'un contre l'autre:

« On pourrait être jaloux… »

« Oui, on pourrait..Mais on l'est pas… »

« Mais on devrait, peut-être?! »

Seth et Bella se séparèrent en riant et Bella regagna les bras d'Edward. Elle chercha sa fille du regard et la trouva assise sur les genoux d'Emmett, elle montrait du doigt ses baskets et le jeune homme la regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse. Bella balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait Angela! Et Ben!

Elle couru vers eux et se mordit les lèvres en constatant qu'Angela avait les larmes aux yeux. Angie était née 2 jours après Bella, et l'année précédente, elle était chez Bella pour fêter leurs anniversaires quand l'adjoint de Charlie était venu leur annoncer l'accident.

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir. Les parents d'Angela étaient venus, ce soir là.

Nessie s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit et la mère d'Angela avait prit soin d'elle, puis l'avait amenée à Bella, parce qu'il lui était impossible de la calmer:

« Toi seule pourra la tranquilliser ,Bella »

Bien sur qu'elle savait. Evidemment que tout le monde savait, à Forks. Tout le monde faisait semblant, mais elle se doutait bien, à présent, qu'ils avaient du être l'objet de tant de commérages…

Mais elle s'en moquait. C'était fini, maintenant.

Elle pressa l'épaule d'Angela:

« C'est la fête ce soir Ange, pas de mauvais souvenirs, d'accord?! »

« Oui, tu as raison! »

Bella alla embrasser Carlisle et Esmée. Elle les aimait bien, à présent. Ils ne seraient jamais ses parents, pas plus qu'ils ne seraient ceux de Nessie, mais elle les acceptait volontiers comme beaux-parents.

Jasper et Alice étaient là également.

Assis sur un des canapés. Alice sur les genoux de Jasper, Bree serrée contre eux.

Bella alla vers eux. Elle avait dépassé sa rancœur contre eux, mais leurs rapports demeuraient superficiels. Mais ça pouvait encore évoluer dans le bon sens, avec le temps.

Bree s'installa sur les genoux de Bella à peine celle-ci se fut assise à côté de Jasper, et elle lui tendit un rouleau de papier

« Joyeux anniversaire Bell's! »

Bella la remercia et entreprit d'ouvrir le dessin. Il représentait deux silhouettes féminines, avec des arbres, des fleurs et des papillons.

Bree lui expliqua:

« C'est toi et moi! On se promène dans la forêt, tu vois! »

« Oui, c'est beau, merci ma chérie! »

Bree lui montra des détails de son dessin, mais Bella lisait le texte qu'avait écrit Bree, en dessous du dessin:

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella, tu es ma sœur et mon amie, je t'aime et j'aime que tu sois là. Bree »

Edward se pencha sur l'épaule de sa compagne pour admirer le dessin:

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que Bree t'a adoptée! »

Bella sentit le fou rire la gagner: Bree l'adorait, au point de rendre Rosalie jalouse.

Bella chercha Esmée du regard. Elles avaient eu une longue discussion quelques jours auparavant, et l'avant-veille cette dernière avait expliqué à tous ses enfants qu'elle avait eu un petit garçon qu'elle avait donné à adopter, tant d'années auparavant.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'on aurait pu penser ils avaient presque tous prit la nouvelle positivement, bien qu'ayant été très surpris, à part Jane, qui avait pleuré et s'était montré plus intransigeante. Mais c'était aussi lié à son âge et Bella l'avait littéralement coincée pour avoir une discussion avec elle et lui faire comprendre un certain nombre de choses.

Nessie fonça vers eux, ventre à terre.

Jasper fit semblant de servir d'ALice comme d'un bouclier mais c'est bien sur sur Bella que la petite sauta à pieds joints. Comme son père Nessie n'était pas douce, ni d'une grande subtilité mais elle avait une énergie inépuisable…

« Maman! C'est quand qu'on mange le gâteau? J'ai faim moi! »

Esmée intervint:

« Regarde trésor, il y a des feuilletés et des mini-pizzas! Le gâteau arrivera un peu plus tard! »

Bella regarda sa fille se servir généreusement, sa poupée sous le bras. Elle avait finalement offert la poupée amérindienne qu'elle avait acheté pour Nessie, tant de mois auparavant, pour ses 4 ans.

Malgré son caractère garçon manqué, Nessie jouait beaucoup à la poupée et elle ne lâchait plus celle-ci.

Seth et Bella se téléphonaient désormais tous les jours et quand ce dernier avait su quel cadeau Bella allait offrir à Nessie, il avait sculpté un lit en bois pour la poupée.

Nessie y couchait tous les soirs sa poupée, en la couvrant de bisous.

Edward, lui, avait eu la brillante idée d'offrir à la petite fille des gants de boxe, qu'elle avait immédiatement testé sur lui, ce qui faisait que l'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme s'ornait d'une belle estafilade en voie de guérison. Bella lui avait juré trouver cela très sexy, et Emmett prévoyait déjà une carrière à la « million dollar baby » (le tabouret en moins) pour Nessie.

La fête se déroula tranquillement, et quand Bella ouvrit ses cadeaux elle trouva beaucoup de chose, mais en particulier un loup sculpté par Seth, un cœur en pâte à sel peint en mauve et rouge fait par Nessie, un collier en ambre et argent de la part d'Edward et un bracelet en petites perles nacrées que lui avait fabriqué Bree. Elle l'enfila immédiatement en se pâmant d'admiration, sous l'œil ravi de la petite fille. Bella avait remarqué que Bree avait besoin de réassurance en permanence. Esmée et Carlisle lui avaient offert un appareil photo numérique.

Aidée par Jane, elle le mit en service et prit une multitude de photos.

A la fin de la soirée, ayant réussit à utiliser la fonction « retard », ils réussirent à se prendre tous en photo.

Bella l'épingla au dessus de son bureau, et elle la regardait très souvent. Elle était assise sur le canapé, Bree et Nessie sur ses genoux. Jane debout derrière elle. Edward à sa droite, Seth à sa gauche. Emmett et Jasper encadrant Jane, et chacun tenant sa compagne par la taille. Ben et Angela assis par terre devant Bella. Et Carlisle debout à côté d'Edward. Et Esmée, proche de Seth, qu'elle tenait affectueusement par les épaules.

La photo n'était pas une vraie réussite: Nessie faisait la grimace, Edward fermait les yeux, Jane avait les cheveux devant le visage, Bella avait un sourire pate dentifrice, Alice avait bougé…

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La seule chose qui comptait, c'est qu'ils étaient tous là.

Et en la regardant Bella se disait que quoi qu'il arrive Nessie ne serait jamais seule.

Et elle non plus.

_**FIN**_

_**ndla: Je vais écrire les bonus promis pour "Kids" et "Correspondance" et ensuite...Je commence une nouvelle histoire! A bientôt peut-être!**_


End file.
